Cher journal
by LK-chan
Summary: Jill et Gabrielle entrent en 5éme années. L'une et à serdaigle, l'autre à griffondor. Ceci est leur année, leurs doute, leur adolescence bercé par les souvenirs des maraudeurs qu'elles découvrent grace à un journal. ajout d'OS
1. le lion et l'aigle

Gabrielle tourna le tête de gauche à droite, ses doigts tapant impatiemment la lanière de son sac de cour. Elle pesta contre elle même et sa manie de toujours veiller à être à l'heure et regarda une fois de plus sa montre. Bon il n'était pas tard, le train n'allait pas encore partir. Elle soupira, replaça ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et se remit à scruter le quai de gare:

-Gabrielle, tu es sûre qu'elle ne t'attend pas dans le train?

La jeune fille se tourna vers sa mère et hocha la tête:

-Non chaque année on se retrouve ici, elle est juste en retard...comme chaque année d'ailleurs

Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil discret à sa mère, elle s'ennuyait aucun doute. Les premières années elle avait admiré, comme sa fille, les étrangetés du monde magique sur le quai 9 ¾ mais maintenant elle s'en lassait:

-Tu peux partir maman, elle ne va pas tarder, proposa Gabrielle

-J'ai un peu de scrupule à te laisser seule.

Gabrielle laissa échapper un petit rire:

-C'est bon, je connais des gens...tient attend, KURT! Appela t elle

Elle fit de grand signe au garçon qui dépassait la foule d'une tête. Il eut un grand sourire et se fraya un chemin avec difficulté:

-Salut Gaby, dit il une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, bonjour madame !

-Tu vois que je ne suis pas seule, appuya Gabrielle à sa mère, vas tranquille !

Sa mère finit par céder, lui souhaitant une bonne année. Une fois que sa silhouette eut disparue par le mur magique, Kurt reprit la conversation:

-Je servais de « lâche maman» ou tu avait vraiment envie de me parler?

-Idiot, bien sûr que je voulais te parler! Rétorqua la jeune fille, bonnes vacances?

-Oh oui super, certaines choses n'on pas changées...

-Comme la couleur de tes cheveux, souligna malicieusement son amie

Partant d'un grand éclat de rire, le garçon passa sa mains dans ses cheveux violets:

-En effet! Mais il y a eut quelques surprises aussi...regarde moi mieux.

Il bomba le torse en grimaçant et Gabrielle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise:

-Préfet de Griffondor! Wouaouh mes félicitations Kurt !

La grimace du garçon redoubla:

-Du calme, je t'annonce pas mon mariage non plus.

Elle rit de bon cœur à cette remarque. Son vis à vis eut un air faussement indigné:

-Fais attention, je me montrerais intransigeant avec toi!

-Oh tu sais bien que mes sorties nocturnes ne sont que dans le but de réviser avec Jill...

Le garçon donna une tape à l'arrière de son crane, soulevant quelques mèches noires au passage. De son index il désigna un autre bout de la foule:

-Elle arrive justement, je te laisse, on passera vous saluer avec Neil.

Elle acquiesça et répondit à son geste de la main avant de le voir partir dans la foule. Elle se retourna dans la direction opposé pour apercevoir les mèches bouclées de son amie arriver dans sa direction. Une poignée de secondes après, les amies s'étreignaient:

-J'ai crue que tu ne viendrais pas, reprocha Gabrielle

Son amie fit une grimace:

-Heureusement que je me suis levée à temps!

-Tu rigoles? Résonnait une voix arrivant derrière elle, heureusement que JE t'ai réveillé à temps. Pour les remerciements, tu me payes un paquet de choco-grenouille

Jill grommela quelques mots tout en cherchant dans ses poches une mornille à passer à son frère, tandis que celui ci saluait Gabrielle:

-Salut Marc, sourit celle ci, ça fait quoi de passer en dernière année?

-Beaucoup de soulagement, rétorqua le grand brun, dernière année que je me traîne ma sœur, alléluia!

L'intéressée fourra l'argent dans le poing de son frère:

-Alors HOUSTE! Viens Gaby on va trouver un compartiment

-Au fait tu sait pas qui est le préfet chez nous? Sourit celle ci alors qu'elles se frayaient un chemin à travers la foule.

Jill fit mine de réfléchir en hissant sa malle dans le train écarlate:

-A tout pif, Neil?

Gabrielle fit un grand signe de croix avec ses mains avant de saisir sa malle à son tour:

-Presque, c'est Kurt

-La chance! On parie combien qu'à Serdaigle c'est ce stupide Edward Galentier?

-Il te plaisait bien l'an dernier.

-Jusqu'au cou du seau d'eau devant ma chambre, ouais.

Les deux filles dénichèrent finalement un compartiment et s'y installèrent tout en plaisantant et se racontant leur vacances mutuelles. Jill raconta de son ton enjoué qui lui étais naturel la semaine qu'elle avait put passer avec sa mère en France, enchaîna sur les dernière missions de son père et les coups bas que son frère et elle s'étaient infligé durant l'été. Elle remettait sans cesse en place sa barrette pour retenir ses cheveux légèrement bouclés, ses yeux bleu ne quittaient pas ceux de son amie qui l'écoutait, le sourire aux lèvre.

Gabrielle médita un instant avant de raconter son propre été, elle l 'avait passé à osciller entre le Londres moldu avec sa mère et le Londres sorcier avec son père. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis raconta son flirt avec Samuel Derby, un Poufssoufle qui été d'un an leur aîné:

-Et beh, souffla Jill, ça a duré longtemps?

Son amie eut un sourire d'excuse:

-2 semaines, on été pas sur la même longueur d'ondes je crois.

-Try again ma chère!

Gabrielle lui tira la langue quand la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit:

-Et bien, et bien, voici une bien mauvaise pub pour Griffondor Gaby!

Face à la mine faussement vexé de la jeune fille, Neil afficha un sourire goguenard. Le jeune homme portait déjà sa robe de sorcier, ses cheveux inégaux aux reflets auburn retombaient un peu devant ses yeux sombre. Derrière lui se tenait Kurt qui salua Jill d'un signe de la main:

-On peut squatter un instant? Demanda Neil, histoire d'avoir notre double ration habituelle de bonbons.

Gabrielle appuya sa main sur son front:

-Et dire qu'on est dans la même maison.

-Je prend ça pour un oui! S'exclama Neil

Il prit place aux côtés d'elle alors que Kurt se mettait à la droite de Jill:

-Tu n'as pas grandie, constata t il avec appuyant sur la tête de la jeune fille avec sa main

-Autant faire ma taille qu'1 mètre 80, rétorqua t elle en abaissant le bras du garçon

-Et toc, acheva Gabrielle

-Une serdaigle à tout dans la tête, compléta Jill avec fierté

-Et rien dans les bras

-Tais toi Neil

Une petite clochette tinta devant la porte, Jill se précipita pour l'ouvrir et afficha son plus beau sourire:

-Bonjour madame!

La vieille femme qui s'occupait des friandises lui rendit son sourire, mais il effaça à la vue des garçons

-Encore vous?

Kurt eut du mal à retenir son sourire alors que Neil prenait une expression scandalisé:

-Comment? Mais sommes ici depuis le début.

La vendeuse leva les yeux au ciel et grommela « les filles d'abord », Gabrielle se leva à son tour, porte monnaie en mains. Avec un air gourmand elle commanda un grand échantillon de bonbon avant de laisser sa place aux garçons:

-Et que je ne vous revois plus, gronda la bonne femme

Un silence s'installa dans le compartiment alors que les deux petits groupes attaquaient leurs « repas ». Cependant Kurt et Neil ramenèrent vite leurs provisions dans leurs poches avant de se lever:

-Les copains nous attendent! A plus tard à Poudlard Gabrielle, à bientôt Jill

Kurt les salua à son tour et ils disparurent.

Plus tard dans l'après midi, le frère de Jill arriva avec un de ses amis réclamer un autre choco-grenouille que sa sœur lui tendit en grognant. Le ciel se teintait de pourpre quand elles décidèrent d'enfiler leur uniformes.

Le train se mit à ralentir alors que le brouhaha habituel envahissait soudainement le train. Les élèves descendirent avec précaution leurs malles sur le quai de Pré au lard, évitant autant que possible d'éviter les chats qui avaient échappé à la surveillance de leur maître. Gabrielle et Jill saluèrent plusieurs personnes de leur année. Une voix couvrit cependant celles des élèves et des hiboux:

-Les premières années! Par ici s'il vous plait!

Le professeur Greenleave, qui enseignait le soin aux créatures magiques, agitait une lanterne au dessus de son chapeau de sorcière. Les nouveaux, à la fois apeurés et rassurés, allèrent la rejoindre. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait ce spectacle, Jill songea avec nostalgie à sa première année, et à cette fameuse traversée du lac en barque:

-Jill, viens vite, la pressa Gabrielle, Sunny et Jack nous on gardés des places.

La jeune fille quitta sa rêverie et se dépêcha de grimper dans les calèches. Une fois la porte refermée elle se mit à cahoter. Outre le couple que formait Sunny et Jack, ses camarades de Serdaigle, Jill salua Ivy, une camarade de dortoir de Gabrielle. Celle ci lui rendit son salut timidement, Jill ne s'en formalisa pas, Ivy n'était pas connue pour son extravagance mais plutôt pour sa timidité et sa capacité à pouvoir se faire oublier en un temps record:

-Alors vos vacances à tous les deux? Demanda Gabrielle aux deux Serdaigles en face d'elle

Sunny se redressa, le regard pétillant, et sourit de toute ses dents:

-Vraiment super!! J'ai commencé par aller à la mer, où Jack m'a rejointe, et on est partit tous les deux faire un week-end en bateau avec des moldus! Je ne pensais pas que mon père accepterait, franchement, mais il à enfin compris que je commençais à devenir indépendante et…

-Du calme ma douce, la calma son petit ami, laisse leur le temps de digérer la première phrase

Sunny piqua un fard et se tourna vers son copain, puis vers ses interlocutrices:

-J'ai encore trop parlée c'est ça? Demanda-t-elle timidement

Jill rit:

-J'appelle ça une explosion de joie, ne t'en fait pas j'ai saisie l'essentiel: de merveilleuses vacances!

-Et toi Ivy tu as fait quoi? Demanda Gabrielle pendant que Jack embrassait doucement Sunny

Le regard fixe sur ses mains elle répondit:

-Je suis allée chez ma grand-mère, en Ecosse.

Gabrielle hocha la tête:

-Et vous les filles? Interrogea Jack, pour deux inséparables comme vous 2 mois sans se voir a du être une torture non?

Quand il descendirent de la voiture, un vent frais se glissa sournoisement dans le cou des élèves qui, frissonnants, s'empressèrent de rejoindre le hall de Poudlard. Gabrielle retrouva le sourire aux lèvres: les sabliers géants, attendant leurs provisions de pierres précieuses selon les maisons, le grand escalier qui menait au premier étage, les armures qui encadraient la grande salle, l'endroit où tous entrèrent en grand bruit. Les tables de Griffondor et Serdaigle n'étant pas à côté, Jill et Gabrielle se regardèrent penaudes comme chaque année:

-Maudit soi ta soif de savoir, grogna la Griffondor,

-Maudit soit ton non-respect des règles, rétorqua son amie avec malice.

La jeune fille regarda en l'air d'un air fataliste:

-Mais est-ce ma faute, si tu me suis?

Elle se rendirent bientôt compte qu'elles étaient les dernières à ne pas être assises, les professeurs, assis derrière leur longue table, les fixaient d'ailleurs intensément, certains le sourire aux lèvres, d'autre plutôt sévèrement. Jill gloussa et rejoignit sa table en même temps que Gabrielle.

Elle s'assit à la table de Griffondor entre Kurt et Grâce. Cette dernière la salua d'une voix neutre, la jeune femme ne s'en formalisa pas, elles n'avaient jamais été en excellents termes. Les premières années arrivèrent alors, petits et se déplaçant resserrés les uns sur les autres, de peur de se faire trop remarquer. Leur yeux reflétaient le mélange de peur, d'excitation et d'émerveillement que provoquait la futur répartition sous le ciel magique. Gabrielle vit le directeur adjoint, en charge de la maison de Pouffsoufle, s'avancer au devant des nouveaux. Il déposa un tabouret à trois pied sur lequel siégeait l'antique choixpeau. La déchirure s'ouvrit sur le bord de l'artefact magique et il se mit à chanter comme chaque année la qualité de chacune des maisons. Gabrielle jeta un regard aux élèves tout en applaudissant et retint difficilement son rire face aux visages rassurés des nouveaux. Elle même avait cru qu'elle allait devoir pratiquer un sortilège particulièrement difficile pour être répartie.

Le directeur adjoint déroula un long parchemin et s'éclaircit la gorge:

-Quand j'appellerais votre nom vous viendrez et mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête, ne me regardez pas ainsi allons je ne vais pas vous manger.

Un petit rire nerveux agita la foule de première année, le professeur Walt leur adressa un sourire bienveillant:

-Atkins Jenny

Une petite fille aux cheveux sombres s'avança timidement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au choixpeau pour s'exclamer:

-Griffondor!

La fillette se précipita en courant presque vers la table de Gabrielle, ou elle l'applaudissait avec force.

La répartition dura ainsi une bonne demi-heure avant que le somptueux festin de début d'année ne commence. Jill dévorait avec avidité chacun des plats:

-Hey Jill, tu n'as pas mangé ce matin? Se moqua sa voisine

-J'aime manger, répliqua Jill avec le plus grand sérieux

Keiko éclata de rire. Elle été très fine, les cheveux raides et noirs, une frange traçant une ligne régulière sur un front large. Ses yeux tout aussi sombres été animés de la même lueur d'énergie que ceux de Jill. A elle deux elles organisaient des nuits blanches dans leur dortoir, entraînant malgré elles Aurore et Sunny. Elle été d'origine japonaise, offrant un charmant contraste entre la noirceur de ses pupilles et son teint pâle:

-Tu me passerais quand même la viande ou tu te ressers le plat entier? Taquina t elle

Jill lui tira la langue mais lui passa néanmoins le plat. Le baiser qu'échangèrent Sunny et Jack attira son regard, mais bientôt Gary lui fit la conversation.

Ils discutèrent d'un air enjoué, Keiko et Kevin se joignant à eux. Bientôt ce fut la fin du repas et toutes les tables se levèrent dans un même élan, après l'autorisation du directeur. Quand les Serdaigles arrivèrent au niveau des Griffondors, Jill courut vers Gabrielle:

-Bonne nuit! Lança-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Gabrielle éclata de rire:

-Survivras tu cette première nuit de l'année sans moi?

-Je vais essayer maman, se moque son amie

Mais une grimace déforma bien vite son visage, on venait de lui tirer un peu fortement sa tignasse bouclée:

-Grouilles, tu bloques le passage!

Jill salua faiblement son amie alors que son frère l'entraînait malgré elle vers la tour où logeaient les Serdaigles. Marc la relâcha une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint le groupe que constituait leur maison:

-J'ai hâte de commencer les cours! S'exclama Jill en étirant ses bras

-N'espère pas trop avoir le temps de t'amuser comme les autres années, répondit son frère

Elle leva un sourcil interrogatif dans sa direction, il soupira et reprit:

-C'est ton année de BUSE, tu vas morfler avec les devoirs et les révisions

Jill soupira bruyamment:

-T'exagères je suis sûre

-Flemmarde!

Piquée au vif, elle allait répliquer, mais la voix d'Edward retentit, criant le mot de passe. Ils pénétrèrent dans leur salle commune, aussi agréable que dans les souvenirs de Jill. Elle souhaita bonne nuit à son frère et alla retrouver ses camarades de chambre tout sourire, traversant la salle circulaire. Ensemble elles montèrent dans leur dortoir, leurs affaires y étaient déjà. Le ventre plein et les yeux gonflés d'une fatigue qui venait de les gagner, chacune sortit son pyjama et se changea en silence.

Jill fonça dans la salle de bain la première pour se brosser les dents et ranger ses affaires de toilette puis se glissa sous sa couette avec délice. Un sentiment d'excitation la gagnait comme à chaque rentrée. Cela n'était pas produit par les cours, bien qu'en bonne Serdaigle elle prenait toujours beaucoup de plaisir à découvrir des choses, mais plutôt l'impression que chaque année une sorte d'aventure la guettait.

La lumière fut éteinte, elle se laissa doucement glisser plus loin sur le matelas douillet:

-Bonne nuit, résonna la voix d'Aurore

Les autres répondirent en chœur. Jill ferma les yeux, bailla largement, et se laissa gagner par le sommeil.


	2. Soirée entre amies

Soirée entre amies

Gabrielle se réveilla difficilement. D'un geste lourd et maladroit elle fit taire le petit réveil qui venait de sonner. Elle se redressa dans un silence ponctué de la respiration de ses camarades, et se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois. Elle ouvrit complètement les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, bailla largement et, résolue à ne pas quitter sa couette, s'assit confortablement dans son lit. Une nouvelle année venait de débuter. Elle refusa de penser aux devoirs qui allait l'attendre, aprés tout elle avait eu 4 ans d'entrainement pour les repousser jusqu'au moment fatidique, elle réussirait bien à survivre une année de plus comme ça.

Un grognement se fit entendre dans le lit à sa gauche. C'était là que dormait Holly Pears. C'était une jeune fille de faible constitution, toujours souriante. Elle avait des yeux en amandes brillants et de très long cheveux roux. Son insigne neuve de prêfete de griffondor trônait sur sa table de chevet.

Grace et Ivy occupaient les deux lits en face de Gabrielle. Les boucles blondes de Grace dépassaient de la couette où elle avait enfouie sa tête. Ivy dormait sur le dos, ses yeux fuyants fermés et ses cheveux bruns et courts éparts sur son oreiller.

Gabrielle bailla une nouvelle fois, apparement elle avait été la seule à mettre son rêveil. Elle le regarda une nouvelle fois et sursauta brusquement, il été très largement temps de se réveiller:

-Levez-vous! Vite! S'exclama t elle

Elle attrapa pêle mèle ses affaires et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Des exclamations et des jurons lui parvint quand elle eut fermé la porte, ses camarades venaient de constater l'heure avancé elles aussi. Gabrielle coiffa prestement ses cheveux noirs et raides, se passa le visage sous l'eau tout en tatonant pour attraper un peu de maquillage. Sous la pression de ses camarade elle sortit rapidement et attrapa son uniforme. Holly était déjà habillé et semblait résolu à être la dernière dans la salle de bain, elle attendait tout sourire sur son lit défait:

-Bien dormi? Demanda t elle en guise de bonjour

Gabrielle lui rendit son sourire:

-Super, et toi?

Elle entendit à peine le « très bien » que lui lançait Holly, elle venait de passer son pull.

Quand elle fut fin prête elle remarqua qu'elle était dans les temps et quitta son dortoir en sifflotant, son sac de cour sur l'épaule. Elle croisa les garçons de son année une fois arrivé dans la salle commune qui la saluèrent rapidement, seul Kurt et Neil s'attardèrent pour lui faire la bise:

-Tu as failli être en retard, constata Kurt, Jill déteindrait elle sur toi?

Gabrielle eut une grimace:

-Je le craint fort

Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire tout en lui maintenant ouvert le passage de la salle commune. Gabrielle chercha son amie durant le chemin menant à la grande salle, voyant qu'elle n'était nulle part elle en déduisit que Jill été déjà attablé avec ses camarades de serdaigle. Elle avait raison, elle était en grande conversation avec Keiko sur l'emploi du temps qu'on venait de leur distribuer. Gabrielle rejoint sa table et prit place à côté de Kurt. Il lui tendit une petite feuille:

-On à un lundi à se pendre, fit il en unique commentaire

Gabrielle sourit et regarda de plus prés son emploi du temps. En effet la journée qui s'annonçait n'avait rien de très réjouissante, un double cours de métamorphose avec les poufsouffle, double cour de potion avec les serdaigle (Gabrielle sourit cependant en apprenant qu'elle serait avec Jill) et l'aprés midi recommençait de plus belle pour s'achever à 17 heures aprés un cour d'histoire de la magie. La jeune femme se saisit d'un croissant tout en parcourant le reste de sa semaine, l'année lui sembla soudainement très studieuse.

Jill arriva vers Gabrielle un peu avant la première sonnerie:

-On se voit en potion! Annonça t elle tout sourire

-J'éspère qu'on pourra se mettre ensemble

Gabrielle se saisit de son sac, Jill soupira:

-Oui moi aussi, bon je me depêche, à plus!

Et elle repartie en courant vers Keiko et Aurore qui l'attendait devant les portes de la grandes salle. Gabrielle soupira et se dirigea en métamorphose. Quand elle entra dans la classe elle rejoint sa table habituelle du deuxième rang, aprés lui avoir demandé si ça ne la dérangeait pas Jared s'installa à côté d'elle. C'était un garçon sympathique au visage allongé. Ses yeux gris suivait avec une grande attention le discour de leur professeur sur les buses de fin d'année. Gabrielle soupira face à leur premier travail, changer une colombe en perroquet. La rentrée commençait sur les chapeaux de roues.

Jill trépignait d'impatience devant la porte des cachots. Le cour de potion n'était pourtant pas son préféré, et ses notes vacillantes lui avait valu la méprise de leur professeur, Augustin Drechaux, mais une grande soirée s'annonçait. Gabrielle ne serait jamais contre. Elle arrivait justement en compagnie de Kurt et Holly. Ne tenant plus en place la jeune femme courut vers son amie et, lui tenant fermement les mains, lança:

-Ce soir ça te dit qu'on pique la salle de bain des prêfets?

Un silence s'en suivit, Kurt fut le premier à comprendre:

-T'as le mot de passe?

-Oui, déclara malicieusement Jill, Keiko est prêfete, c'est même elle qui m'a suggéré l'idée

Gabrielle éclata de rire:

-Tu es contre Gaby? Reprit son amie en faisant une moue boudeuse

-Au contraire! Pour une fois que c'est toi qui propose de sortir en dehors du couvre feu

Jill marmona un « tu éxagère » qui fut noyé par l'appel de leur professeur à entrer en cour:

-Je peux me joindre à vous? Chuchota précipitament Kurt en entrant en classe

Il été tout prés de Jill, elle mis quelques seconde avant de répondre fermement:

-Ca va pas non?

Il rit et alla rejoindre son ami à une paillasse. Gabrielle, elle, l'entraina un peu plus loin. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il pouvait faire chaud dans la salle de classe.

Jill soupira de contentement en attendant la sonnerie. Elle nota les devoirs rapidement et laissa à Gabrielle le soin d'apporter leur potion au professeur, ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir derrière son bureau, tant pis. La brunette regarda passer la moitié de la classe avant de retrouver son amie. Bavardant gaiement aprés avoir quitté l'atmosphère étouffante de la salle de potion, elles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Aprés une rapide hésitation Gabrielle alla manger à la table de Serdaigle. Personne ne s'en formalisa, tous étaient habitués, ils saluèrent même la jeune femme.

Au milieu du repas Jill croisa le regard d'Edward. Elle se rembrunit alors qu'il parlait à Keiko. Il lui avait bien plut l'année dernière, avec ses cheveux un peu long d'une couleur cuivre, ses yeux bleu...jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de lui faire une sale blague en lui envoyant un seau remplie d'eau dans la figure. Quelle blague en effet. Gabrielle lui donna un coup de coude, elle se retourna:

-Viens on sort de table, proposa t elle en souriant

Un poid quitta l'estomac de Jill, elle se leva prestemment, soulagé que son amie ait remarqué son mal être. Elles venaient de passer les portes quand une voix douce retentit dans leur dos:

-Jill! Attend, s'il te plait!

La jeune femme se raidit et fit face à Edward:

-On se voit plus tard, souffla t elle à Gabrielle, bonne aprés midi

Gabrielle lui fit un clin d'oeil et partit vers son prochain cour. Jill ferma les yeux un instant:

-Viens on va libérer le passage, suggéra le garçon

Elle le suivit un peu à l'écart de la porte de la grande salle. L'année dernière elle aurait tout fait pour un tel moment. Son coeur battait fortement, elle éspérait qu'Edward ne l'entendait pas alors qu'elle faisait des efforts pour paraître sévère:

-Je t'écoute, dit elle d'une voix glaciale, j'ai pas toute la journée

Son vis-à-vis soupira:

-Tu m'en veux?

-Oui

Il soupira de nouveau. Jill plaça ses mains dans dos, de façon à ce qu'il ne voit pas ses poings serrés:

« excuse toi, je ne veux que ça, des excuses, aprés on redeviens ami, comme avant, excuse toi... »

Edward la regarda dans les yeux:

-Jill écoute, c'était juste une blague

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, pourquoi, pourquoi n'était elle pas capable de gifler cet idiot?

-La blague à mal tourné, fout moi la paix maintenant

Elle tourna les talons et grimpa le plus vite possible les escaliers. Elle ne s'arrêta, éssouflé, qu'une fois devant sa salle de classe. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, luttant pour ne pas pleurer plus que necessaire. Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux, releva la tête et faillie avoir une crise cardiaque, un visage goguenard se trouvait à 2 centimètres du sien:

-Faut pas pleurer, petite, on va la retrouver ta maman

Le sang de Jill ne fit qu'un tour:

-Dégage d'ici! C'est vraiment PAS le moment!

-Ouai je vois ça, sourit le garçon en face d'elle, mais tu sais j'ai cour ici moi

Jill se baissa pour ramasser son sac, c'était bien sa veine d'avoir sortilège avec les serpentard:

-Ton copain t'as largué? Je savaisd pas que quelqu'un avait accepté de sortir avec toi

-MRDE Stan, lache moi!

Il allait répliquer quand la sonnerie retentit, des pas accoururent vers eux. Reconnaissant Edward, Jill inspira fortement, priant pour qu'on ne remarque pas qu'elle avait pleuré. Stan s'éloigna en sifflant:

-T'es partit trop vite, murmura Edward, je voulais te demander...

Jill s'apprétat à partir mais il la retint par le bras. Elle se mordit la lèvre:

-Quoi? Cracha t elle

-OK si tu veux plus me parler, dit moi juste, Keiko, elle à un copain?

La jeune femme dégagea sa main le plus séchement possible, il le faisait exprés ce n'était pas possible:

-Il est interdit de violer une femme dans un couloir, susura Stan en s'approchant, éloigne toi d'elle Galentier

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Jill et voyant qu'elle s'était retourné haussa les épaule et s'éloigna. La jeune femme était partagé pour remercier le serpentard, il lui frotta vigoureusement les cheveux:

-Si tu veux sortir avec moi inscrit toi sur une liste d'attente, on se bat pour quelqu'un comme moi tu sais?

Gabrielle éclata de rire:

-Ne te moque pas! Protesta Jill

-Non mais...je me moque pas...dit elle les larmes aux yeux, tu l'as remercié?

-Nan, le prof nous à dit d'entrer, je l'ai ignoré

Son amie repartit d'un grand éclat de rire qu'elle imita très vite. La salle de bain des prêfets était immense, et la baignoire ressemblait à une piscine. Les filles s'étaient amusées à tourner les nombreux robinets avant de sauter dans l'eau chaude et mousseuse. Jill venait de raconter le comportement d'Edward à son amie. Elle lui en fut reconaissante de ne pas en parler, elle n'aimait pas pleurer en public mais n'était pas sur de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Gabrielle ramena ses cheveux sombre en arrière et fit apparaître un élastique pour les attacher. Jill se laissa un peu plus glisser dans l'eau, ses boucles brunes flottants autour de son visage, et ferma les yeux. Les vapeurs entétantes étaient agréables. L'eau chaude détendit ses muscles déjà meurtries par la première journée de cour:

-Sinon t'as eu beaucoup de devoirs?

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux, son amie la regardait en jouant avec de la mousse rose. Jill soupira, sa bouche toujours sous l'eau formant une série de bulles, avant de se redresser:

-Oui une tonne. Avant de venir j'ai du faire une rédaction sur les animagus en métamorphose...pour demain

-D'où ton retard?

-D'où mon retard, confirma t elle d'un air fataliste

Gabrielle sourit:

-J'ai pas de devoir pour demain...mais pour aprés demain j'ai déjà deux essais

-Et tu as commencé? S'étonna Jill

Son amie rit:

-Nooon quelle question! Je ferais demain, j'ai joué aux échec avec Kurt

Jill leva les yeux au ciel, elle ne changerait jamais. Elle relança la conversation avec enthousiasme. Pendant une heure les deux amie parlèrent de tout et de rien, des professeurs et des élèves, des livres à lire où des endroits à explorer.

Quand le niveaux de la mousse commença à bien baisser elles décièrent de sortir de l'eau. Une fois leur pyjama et robe de chambre enfilés de nouveau elles allèrent vers la sortie. Gabrielle ouvrit doucement la porte et constatant le silence qui régnait elle fit signe à Jill de la suivre. Leur chaussons ne produisaient qu'un léger frottement sur les dalles glacés de poudlard. Elle arrivèrent en haut d'un escalier qu'elle grimpèrent lentement, quand un raie de lumière les éclairèrent:

-VOUS DEUX! Ne bougez plus!

Jill sentit son moral redescendre, se faire prendre par la concierge aprés une si bonne soirée... mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait devant l'escalier du cinquième cette sale mégère?! Elle jeta un petit regard de côté à Gabrielle, droite, elle ne quittait pas la vieille femme des yeux. La brunette regretta de ne pas avoir autant de caractère qu'elle, elle se sentait vraiment desemparé:

-Allez, dans mon bureau!

-Mais madame il est déjà tard, une longue journée nous attend demain, protesta Gabrielle en faisant la moue

Edma Cernale balaya l'argument d'un geste de la mains:

-taratata vous avez trouvé le temps de sortir, c'est que les études ne doivent pas compter pour vous, FLEMMARDE. Dans mon bureau tout de suite!

Jill empêcha Gabrielle de protester d'un regard. Devant son air triste elle se saisit de sa main et l'entraina à la suite de la concierge qui se dirigeait en claudicant vers son bureau.

Une fois la porte passée, Jill cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant la lumière vive de la pièce. Elle décida de ne pas faire part à Cernale de son avis quand à la décoration plus que douteuse de la pièce et s'assit sur une chaise prés de Gabrielle. La concierge leur fit face derrière la lourde table qui lui servait de bureau et les fixa derrière ses petites lunettes rondes. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche quand un bruit sourd retentit derrière la porte. Une voix désagréable se mit à chanter et à caqueter, les yeux perçant de Cernale se changèrent en deux fentes quand elle s'écria:

-Peeves! A nous deux!!

Elle se saisit de sa baguette et claqua la porte du bureau, oubliant complètement les deux élèves. Gabrielle explosa de rire:

-Rapelle moi de faire un autel à Peeves surtout! Dit elle en se tenant les côtes

Jill se mit à rire aussi, elle se leva beaucoup plus légère:

-Bon allons y maintenant! Cernale se fait vieille mais elle se rapellera de nous en revenant

-Oui mais attend, s'exclama Gabrielle

Elle venait de voir quelque chose d'apparement interessant derrière le bureau, elle s'y dirigea:

-Gaby...commença Jill, je ne sais pas si...

-Il y a marqué dangereux, ya sûrement des trucs interessants

Elle désignait un gros tiroir du bureau. Elle l'ouvrit sous le regard désaprobateur de Jill:

-Gaby si il y a écrit « dangereux » c'est que ça l'est non?

-Le yoyo mordeur de Kurt, dit Gabrielle en lui montrant le jouet vert, si t'apelle ça dangereux

Jill sourit:

-Bon ok, ramène lui ça...et prend nous un souvenir, ajouta t elle devant le regard de son amie, mais allons nous en aprés

La jeune femme eut un sourire victorieux et extirpa un parchemin plié:

-ça s'est interessant...

Intrigué Jill s'en approcha. C'était un simple parchemin jaunit par le temps. Des cris se firent entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Gabrielle glissa sa trouvaille dans la poche de sa robe de chambre:

-On verra ça ensemble demain, filons!

Jill acquiesça et elles se ruèrent sur la porte. Une fois dans les couloirs elle coururent le plus vite possible vers leur dortoirs respectif.


	3. Un vieux journal

Un vieu journal

-Les effets, si l'incantation est prononcée parfaitement, serons immédiat. N'oubliez pas ce mouvement important et...

Jill enfonça son visage dans son bras. Les sortilèges étaient de très loin sa matière de prédilection mais là l'impatience lui rongeait l'esprit et l'empêchait de se concentrer. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre, pourquoi le temps semblait ralentir autant? Même si elle était contre le fait de voler dans le bureau de la concierge elle avait vraiment envie de svaoir ce qui se trouvait sur ce parchemin. Elle éspérait que Gabrielle n'aurait pas tout lu sans elle...

-T'as faim? Lui demanda Sunny

Elle se retourna vers son amie et hocha négativement la tête. Non elle n'avait même pas faim, une première:

-J'ai un truc à voir avec Gaby, expliqua t elle en souriant, je pensait pas que ça me prendrait autant l'esprit

-C'est pour ça que tu t'es mal coiffée ce matin! Allez bouge pas!

En pouffant Jill laissa son amie retirer sa pince et la ré-arranger dans ses cheveux. Elle vérifia le résultat dans le miroir qu'elle lui tendait, évidemment quand quelqu'un d'autre lui faisait ça avait beaucoup plus d'allure. La cloche sonna enfin. Avec une impatience non dissimulée elle nota prestemment les devoirs (une synthèse sur l'évolution du charme du bouclier à travers le temps), salua ses amies et sortit de la salle.

Elle courait presque à travers la foule d'élèves qui se massait pour aller manger. Elle reconnue des visages au milieu des cris, des sourires et des appels. Elle s'arrêta quand elle crut reconnaître celui d'Edward. La mine sombre, le coeur accélérant sa course, elle se remit à la recherche de Gabrielle. Ce fut avec un grand soulagement qu'elle reconnut les cheveux violets de Kurt dans le hall d'entrée, son amie n'était surement pas très loin:

-Jill!

La jeune femme se précipita vers elle pour la saluer. Depuis leur soirée de la veille elles ne s'étaient pas croisées assez longtemps pour discuter:

-Jill il faut que tu m'aide, implora Gabrielle, je n'ai AUCUNE note en histoire de la magie et je dois écrire un truc sur la prise de pouvoir des gobelins

-Style moi j'ai des notes du cour de Binns, répliqua la brunette

-Ne me dit pas que t'a rien lu dessus

-Ben si un peu...

Gabrielle leva les yeux au ciel:

-Je ne pensais pas te dire ça un jour mais...ça m'arrange vachement

Keiko éclata de rire dans leur dos:

-Donc tu ne lui reprochera pas de lire des histoires de prises de pouvoir en guise de lecture de soirée?

-Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, non, répondit Gabrielle

Les trois filles rirent avant que Keiko ne les quitte pour aller s'asseoir manger. Jill la regarda lentement se diriger vers une masse de cheveux cuivrée. Son coeur se serra encore douloureusement:

-Bon viens, on va trouver un endroit tranquille

La brunette se réveilla et retraversa la foule en sens inverse, sa main dans celle de son amie.

Elles entrèrent dans la première salle de classe vide qu'elles trouvèrent. Gabrielle déplaça une chaise autour d'un bureau et les deux amies s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre. Jill sentit son moral remonter quand elle tira de son sac le bout de parchemin:

-Bon en fait je t'arrête tout de suite, il est complètement vierge

-Quoi? S'exclama la serdaigle, non il doit bien y avoir un truc

Gabrielle sourit, complice:

-Oui je le pense aussi, d'ailleur le précédent propriétaire nous à donné un coup de main. Je l'ai ouvert hier et j'ai trouvé ça...

Joignant le geste à la parole elle ouvrit le parchemin jaunie, complètement vide, et libéra un petit mot sur une feuille à part griffoné à la hâte:

« _Je jure solenellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Méfaits accomplis_ »

Jill se saisit immédiatement de sa baguette magique et la pointa sur le parchemin:

-Je jure solenellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises...

De fin traits d'encre se tracèrent tout le long du parchemin sous leur yeux ébahies. Les lignes couraient, formaient des angles, libéraient de petites étiquettes portant des noms. Gabrielle s'en saisit et le referma, un message était apparue en guise d'en-tête. Elle le lut, l'excitation perçait sa voix:

« _Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue sont fiers de vous présenter la carte du maraudeur_ »

Elle déplia complètement la carte et l'étala sur la table:

-par Merlin! S'exclama Gabrielle, un plan de poudlard complet...

-avec tous les déplacements de tout le monde...

-et les passages secrets...

Elles se regardèrent, les yeux brillants d'excitation, quelle découverte incroyable! Jill regarda de plus prés les traits, cela semblait en tout point dessiné avec soin à l'aide d'une encre noire banale:

-mais avec quel sorts on t ils fait ça? Murmura t elle admirative

Rien ne la rendait plus heureuse que de découvrir toujours plus ce qu'elle pouvait accomplir avec la magie. Elle aurait tant souhaité une explication pour en faire autant. Ces élèves, quels qu'ils soient, étaient brillants:

-Ya un truc là, remarqua Gabrielle

Jill se tira de ses pensées et regarda l'endroit qu'indiquait son amie:

-C'est à côté, constata t elle

Elle fit glisser son index sur la surface sèche du parchemin jusqu'au point lumineux, deux salles à côté d'elles:

-Viens on va voir, lança son amie

Elle se leva, imitée par Jill, et replia la carte de sorte à ce qu'elle n'ai plus que la partie du château où elles se trouvaient sous les yeux. Alors qu'elles se déplaçaient dans le couloirs les petites étiquettes portant les noms « Gabrielle Lamb » et « Jill Deyree » glissaient sur la carte. Elle ouvrirent la porte d'une salle de classe innocuppée depuis longtemps. La lumière du soleil de septembre filtrait à travers les larges vitres un peu sales. Jill prit la carte et appela Gabrielle, des indications venaient d'apparaitres. Les deux amies se regardèrent un moment, puis la griffondor tira sa baguette de sa poche et, aprés avoir soigneusement lut le parchemin, s'approcha du mur à l'autre bout de la salle. Son amie l'imita et l'observa, le coeur battant à tout rompre, alors qu'elle lançait l'incantation demandé sur une pierre noire dans le mur. La pierre se déplaça et disparut dans le mur, aprés un instant d'hésitation Gabrielle plongea la main dans l'ouverture libérée, quand elle la retira la pierre se remis en place. Elle tenait un petit carnet dans la main. La reliure étaiet en cuir noir, des lettres dorée formait le mot « Diary » dans une belle écriture arrondis. Jill se saisit de sa baguette et murmura sur la carte:

-Méfaits accomplis

Comme elle s'y attendait la carte redevint vierge. Elle saisit le poignet de son amie et la fit s'asseoir sur une des tables, prenant place à côté d'elle. En souriant, Gabrielle ouvrit le carnet:

« _Journal des maraudeurs_ »

Elle tourna à la page suivante:

«_ Bonjour, merci d'avoir retrouvé notre carnet. Ceci est une création des grands maraudeurs de poudlard afin d'immortaliser nos souvenirs. Merci de respecter notre travail on y a passé assez de temps...Je me nomme James Potter, les autres de notre bande sont Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow._ »

Une petite case se trouvait juste en dessous du cour paragraphe introductif. Gabrielle s'y pencha, cela ressemblait à une petite fenêtre. Elle regarda son amie, qui l'encouragea en serrant sa main. L'émotion leur bloquaient les mots au fond de la gorge. La brunette se pencha de nouveau et chercha à regarder à travers le carré jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente plonger, sa main toujours dans celle de Gabrielle.

Si elle ne tenait pas la main de son amie serrée Jill aurait juré qu'elle s'était évanouie. La pièce autour d'elles avait changé, elle semblait n'avoir été abandonné que depuis quelques jours. 4 garçons se trouvaient en face d'elles et ne semblait pas les avoir remarqué. Soudain Jill se souvint d'une scène similaire:

-J'ai lu un truc comme ça, murmura t elle, on dirait une pensine

Gabrielle mit quelque seconde à se rappeller des particularité de cet instrument:

-Nous revivons une scène qui à été placé dans ce journal?

-Exact, et ils ne nous voient pas. Ce sont vraiment des génies.

3 garçons se rapprochèrent de celui qui écrivait apparement sur le petit carnet. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et des lunettes rondes. Il s'arrêta face au regard des trois autres:

-Ben quoi? C'est parfait non?

-James, personne ne voudra lire aprés une introduction pareille...

C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs qui venait de parler. Il avait des yeux que Jill trouvait extraordinaire, d'un mordoré brillant, il avait un petit sourire en coin alors que le dit James fronçait les sourcils:

-C'est pas forcemment pour être lu...

-De toute façon, dit un autre garçon plus petit et plus rond que les autres, grâce à Sirius on est sûr que ce sera pas trouvé avant des lustres!

Trois paire d'yeux accusateurs se tournèrent vers le dernier rgarçon. Il avait des cheveux noir un peu long, des pupilles sombres comme de l'encre. Il fit une petite moue:

-Ouai ben arrêtez de vous plaindre, c'était brillant ma façon de le cacher

-Trop, la prochaine fois rappelle nous de ne pas te laisser arranger des sorts sur la carte

-Remus, moins tu sort plus tu es sarcastique, commenta Sirius, c'est mauvais pour ton image

-Au fait les gars vous allez rire, lança James

Il venait de se remettre debout, le petit journal ouvert sur la table qu'il venait de quitter.Les trois autres le regardait:

-Tous ce qu'on est en train de dire va aller dans le journal!

-QUOI? S'exclamèrent ils en même temps

James partit d'un grand éclat de rire alors que Remus et l'autre petit garçon le regardait d'un air dépité:

-James...un jour tu me dira comme t'as eu une aussi bonne note en sortilège et en métamorphose à tes buses, dit le garçon rondouillet

-Peter à raison, James pour les aspic je te prêterais pas mes notes, renchérit Remus

-Non mais ya plus grave! S'exclama Sirius, si ça se trouve une superbe créature me regarde en cet instant...et là, non la vous froissez complètement mon image les gars. On dirait des... des cornichons!

Remus sourit fièrement:

-Le cornichon te promet que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure

Sirius prit un air appeuré:

-Dans le genre me réveiller avec de l'eau glacé?

-Nan ça sera moi, dit James avec un sourire sardonique

-M'empêcher de manger? Demanda de nouveau Sirius avec horreur

Peter se déplaça de façon à ce qu'ils encadrent Sirius:

-Je me réserve ce plaisir

Remus fit un sourire inocent:

-Ru manques de sport Sirius, tu as trois secondes pour filer...de toute façons je te rattraperais

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita sur la porte pour sortir:

-3, rit Remus, à tout à l'heure les gars

Et il se précipita à sa suite d'un pas léger. Les deux autres furent pris d'un fou rire avant que Peter, se tenant les côtes, suggère à James d'achever la présentation:

-Mon surnom pour la carte du maraudeurs est Corndedrue, Peter c'est Queudver. Le mec traumatisé par sa cote de popularité c'est Patmol et le sprinter fou c'est Lunard

La scène s'effaça sur ses mots, comme une image aux pastel se brouillant sous la pluie. Gabrielle et Jill retrouvèrent l'appuie stable de la table sur laquelle elles étaient assises. La cloche sonna, elle se regardèrent éberlué:

-Wouah, souffla Jill

Il lui semblait n'avoir pas cessé de courir depuis le matin. Son aprés midi de cour s'était passé dans une ambiance étrange, machinalement elle avait prise ses notes comme toujours, mais son esprit revisitait la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté avec Gabrielle. Ces garçons d'un autre temps qui l'intriguait de plus en plus. Leur dialogue vif, rapide et complice la fit sourire à plusieurs reprise sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Son moral, un peu bas avant cette découverte, était remonté d'un seul coup.

Jill relue une troisième fois la phrase de son livre de métamorphose, le cerveau concentré à la fois sur ses devoirs et l'autre sur le journal intime (soigneusement rangé à son emplacement initial) ne lui permettait pas de travailler efficacement. Elle leva ses yeux vers Keiko:

-Tu t'en sort?

Son amie finit d'écrire une phrase et la regarda. Elle fit une petite grimace:

-C'est une façon de parler. Dit moi tu semblait toute joyeuse aujourd'hui!

-Ah...ben peut être...

Pour éviter de laisser son visage la trahir elle se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque proche d'elles. D'un commun accord avec Gaby, elles avaient décidé d'en faire leur secret. La salle commune des serdaigle possédait de nombreux livres à la disposition des élèves de la maison. Jill trouva rapidement celui qui l'aiderait à finir son devoir et revint s'asseoir en face de Keiko. Le repas était terminé depuis longtemps, ne restait dans la salle que les élèves plus agés. Tous absorbés dans leur leçons en groupe sur les tables ou dans les fauteuils:

-C'est fou tous les devoirs qu'on à, s'exclama Keiko, je m'était bien avancé, toi aussi, mais on se retrouve quand même avec deux dissert' pour demain!

-Les profs sont fou, confirma Jill en hochant la tête

-Ils doivent avoir une reserve de whisky pur feu quelque part...

Jill releva les yeux et pouffa face à l'imitation d'un ivrogne qui lui faisait face. Les deux amies partirent d'un grand éclats de rire qui leur valu un regard de repproche de la part des 7éme années. Elles se calmèrent aussitôt, un sourire coupable fendait largement leur visage.

Keiko se replongea dans son cour, remettant en place ses cheveux noirs. Elle était très belle, son origine asiatique lui avait légué des yeux bridés, noirs et brillants, et des cheveux raides et lisses. Les deux filles travaillèrent en silence pendant une bonne heure avant que Jill ne se redresse, la nuque endolorie:

-Finit!

La salle étaient à présent quasimment déserte. Personne ne lui préta attention, trop pressé de finir son travail:

-Déjà? S'étonna Keiko, il me reste encore une partie pour le devoir de sortilège

Jill lui tendit son parchemin:

-Regarde ce que j'ai fait si ça peut t'inspirer, j'avoue avoir un peu baclé mais je suis vraiment crevée, je vais me doucher et dormir

-Merci, dit son amie en prenant sa feuille, fait gaffe de ne pas réveiller les filles

Jill s'arrêtat, à moitié debout; le sac sur l'épaule:

-Oups...ben je me doucherais demain

Elle s'appréta à partir mais Keiko l'appela. Jill se tourna vers elle, elle lui fit signe de se pencher. Curieuse elle approcha son oreille:

-Tu ne parles plus à Edward?

Jill soupira, le garçon leur tournait le dos, au fond de la salle, plongé dans un livre de sorts:

-Non, répondit elle, pourquoi?

-Juste pour savoir, comme je ne te voit jamais quand on discute je me posait des questions. Bonne nuit

-Bonne nuit, à demain

Jill monta les marches le regard fixe, le coeur lourd « _Je ne te voie jamais quand on discute _».

Le lendemain Jill déjeuna avec Gabrielle à la table des griffondors. Elle parla avec son amie du journal, pendant qu'elles avaient encore un peu de temps. Mais la serdaigle était ailleurs. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer la table de sa maison, ou Keiko et Edward étaient en grande conversation. Quand ils rirent elle se détourna vite pour se forcer à rire à son tour à une blague de Kurt.

A chaque fois qu'elle voyait Keiko et Edward discuter ensemble, son coeur s'alourdissait de plus en plus. C'était comme un désir de possesion qu'elle n'arrivait pas à refouler. Le comportement d'Edward l'avait blessé et elle savait qu'elle désirerait encore des excuses, comme si il allait un jour lui reparler pour ça. Oui c'était de la possesion pure et simple, son ami depuis la première année qui était devenu quelqu'un d'arrogant durant sa crise d'adolescence. Elle en avait souffert mais de temps en temps, sur le chemin du cour de botanique par exemple, elle retrouvait Edward Galentier, son ami, son meilleur ami.

Les larmes lui brulèrent les yeux, elle les refoula d'un battement de cil. C'était mauvais de désirer ainsi les gens mais elle ne pouvait pas se mentir. Si elle souffrait à cause de lui, elle aurait voulut qu'il souffre aussi, que plus personne ne s'interesse à lui...

-Jill? Tu viens bosser avec nous?

La brunette releva la tête des affaires qu'elle rangeait dans son sac. Sunny et Aurore lui souriait gentiment:

-Désolé, je dois aller à la bibli avec Gaby, une prochaine fois

Elle les salua et se précipita à la bibliothèque. Elle avait le coeur lourd, il lui fallait une autre ambiance, autre chose que sa salle commune. Ravie, elle constata que Gabrielle l'attendait déjà à une table prés des fenêtres. Kurt et Neil étudiaient un peu à côté:

-Salut! Lança son amie avec un grand sourire

Elle lui renvoyat, et eut l'impression de respirer vraiment pour la première fois depuis la matinée.


	4. Echec sentimental

Echec sentimental

La jeune femme étudia minutieusement le plateau de jeu. Après une minute de concentration elle déplaça sa tour. Son adversaire lui lança un regard ravi avant de faire déplacer sa reine, le choc que produisit l'explosion de la tour de Gabrielle fut ponctuée de la voix de Neil:

-Echec et mat Gaby! Tu veux retenter ta chance?

Gabrielle lui tira la langue et repoussa le plateau de jeu de la main gauche:

-Non désolé j'ai du travail.

-C'est la défaite qui te fait te rabattre sur les cours?

Gabrielle allait répondre que non mais Kurt l'interrompit:

-Faut dire...3 défaite consécutives…

La jeune femme se renfrogna et jeta un regard vers la cheminée de leur salle commune, Holly lui sourit derrière son gros livre de sortilège, résolut à ne pas venir l'aider. Kurt s'était rapproché de leur table:

-Tu joues? Lui proposa Neil

Le géant refusa catégoriquement de se « baisser à de telles futilités », provoquant une crise de nerf de la part de son ami:

-Allez, moi je joue, résonna une voix dans leur dos.

Blasé par leur bruit, Jared venait de les rejoindre. Kurt ne cacha pas son soulagement et entraîna Gabrielle vers une autre table pour se protéger des remontrances de Neil. Une fois assis ils se lancèrent dans une discussion frénétique sur les derniers résultats du championnat de Quidditch. Sans être une grande passionnée comme nombre de ses camarades masculins, Gabrielle aimait beaucoup l'ambiance des matchs, la frénésie du public, elle même avait été tenté de rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, mais finalement avait refusé.

Le soir Gabrielle sortit la dernière de la douche, ses cheveux humides. Elle se dirigea à pas feutrés vers son lit pour ne pas troubler la profonde somnolence des filles, et referma les rideaux de son lit sur elle. D'un sort elle sécha ses cheveux, puis elle se glissa sous sa couverture avec délice, enfin le week-end! La jeune femme croisa ses bras sous sa nuque et se mit à réfléchir, les yeux fixés vers le haut.

Sa détermination de Griffondor leur avait permis de trouver un objet absolument fantastique! Poudlard entier était à sa disposition: elle n'avait qu'à prendre la carte soigneusement rangée dans son sac, incroyable. Les maraudeurs, puisqu'ils se surnommaient ainsi, commençaient à apparaître dans l'esprit de Gabrielle comme de grands maîtres en sorties nocturnes et blagues en tout genre. Il suffisait d'avoir un esprit de Griffondor pour se rendre compte d'un coup d'œil des possibilités qu'offraient un plan détaillé de Poudlard, et les escapades qu'il avait fallu faire pour le dessiner. Et la visite de leur souvenir en disait long sur leurs personnalités. De vraies piles électriques comme dirait sa mère.

C'était le genre d'expression qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment utiliser à Poudlard. Tout le monde n'avait pas connaissance des objets et du mode de vie moldu. Gabrielle, elle, avait grandi dedans, entre sa mère moldu et son père sorcier. Celui ci travaillait comme rédacteur à la gazette du sorcier, et depuis sa tendre enfance, Gabrielle entendait les dernières nouvelles du Londres sorcier, malgré le fait qu'elle vive dans le Londres moldu.

Gabrielle, la tête lourde de fatigue, se promit de leur envoyer une lettre prochainement. Puis elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Les petits déjeuner à la table des Griffondor n'étaient jamais dénués de discussions en tout genre et de rires. Durant ce premier repas où tous émergeaient plus ou moins de la nuit passé même Ivy, la discrète, semblait participer aux conversations. Gabrielle était assise entre elle et Holly, encourageant le bras de fer en face d'elle qui opposait Kurt et Mathieu. Leur directeur de maison dut leur demander de faire un peu de silence sans que personne ne connaisse le résultat.

Dans un calme relatif les conversations reprirent. Jared interpella Gabrielle.

Ca te dirait qu'on travaille ensemble cette après-midi? Il faut s'exercer au charme du bouclier pour le cour de sortilège.

Gabrielle eut un grand sourire en acceptant, ce qu'il lui rendit avant de se retourner vers Neil. Sitôt son dernier toast engloutie la jeune femme courut vers Jill à la table des Serdaigles. Elle salua rapidement chacune des personnes présentes autour de son amie et lui proposa un tour dans le parc. Ce que Jill accepta avec énergie.

Ce n'est pas grave Gaby, dit la Serdaigle après l'aveu de son amie d'être indisponible l'après midi, j'ai du boulot aussi, on verra le journal demain.

On peut travailler ensemble si tu veux.

Son amie baissa la tête vers le sol glacé:

-Non c'est bon. J'ai déjà finit le charme du bouclier, je préfère m'avancer pour les prochain cours que tu vas me demander!

Gabrielle rit. Elle se garda de demander à Jill si elle allait vraiment bien. Son regard semblait un peu plus terne que d'habitude, moins présent. Mais elle ne se posa pas plus de questions, elles étaient amies, si jamais Jill voulait se confier à elle, elle le ferait.

Les deux amies discutèrent encore longuement, marchant sans but précis dans le parc puis dans Poudlard. Elles finirent à la grande salle ou chacune rejoignit sa table pour manger. Le regard de Gabrielle tomba sur la table des Serpentards ou Stan Langley, un garçon de leur année qu'elle trouvait particulièrement agaçant, venait de tourner les yeux vers elle. Il eut un sourire moqueur et entreprit une conversation avec sa voisine de droite. La jeune femme s'assit en soupirant, les sourcils froncés, ce que Kurt remarqua:

-Un truc ne va pas?

Elle secoua négativement la tête et attrapa le plat de pâtes qui venait d'apparaître:

-Juste Langley qui me fixait, je déteste quand il fait ça.

-Il te fixe souvent? Demanda soudainement Jared.

Elle le regarda, un peu intrigué et s'empressa de répondre:

-Non, non, mais il a prit l'habitude de venir m'embêter avec Jill, il est du genre provocant.

Jared hocha la tête et se saisit de sa fourchette. Il avait désormais un petit sourire quand il se retourna vers Gabrielle. Celle ci réalisa qu'elle le fixait bêtement depuis quelques secondes:

-C'est toujours d'accord pour tout à l'heure?

-Bien sûr, dit elle en souriant.

Il lui sourit aussi, son regard gris devenu très tendre. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieur et attaqua son repas. Jared était un garçon très gentil et discret; elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment abordé plus que nécessaire aussi était elle surprise de sa proposition qu'ils travaillent ensemble. Elle releva son regard vers lui, quelques mèches châtains lui tombaient sur les yeux alors que sa tête était penché vers Kurt, impossible de le nier, elle le trouvait vraiment mignon.

A la fin du repas Jared lui proposa de la rejoindre à la bibliothèque:

-Le temps d'aller chercher mes affaires, répondit elle

Il acquiesça, prit son propre sac, et se dirigea dans un couloir. La jeune femme grimpa l'escalier qui lui faisait face quand elle tomba sur lui. Samuel s'arrêta quand il l'aperçut. Il se passa nerveusement sa main dans ses boucles blondes, ses yeux devinrent froid et il la dépassa, la tête haute. Gabrielle n'hésita qu'une demi seconde avant de l'appeler:

-Samuel! Attends !

Son ex petit ami se retourna. Elle descendit les marches qui les séparaient:

-Tu es fâché qu'on ai rompu? Demanda-t-elle moins confiante.

Le Poufsouffle haussa un sourcil:

-D'après toi ?! Très joli ton hiboux d'ailleurs, quelle charmante façon de rompre, une lettre!

Elle baissa les yeux. Sur l'instant elle ne s'était pas sentit de lui proposer un rendez vous pour rompre:

-Désolé, vraiment. Je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre...

Elle l'entendit soupirer:

-Pourquoi cette décision d'ailleurs?

Elle eut un pâle sourire et releva les yeux vers lui. Il était calmé mais ses iris dégageaient une certaine tristesse:

On n'avait pas les même goûts...on se disputait souvent...

Je pense que je t'aime toujours Gabrielle.

Ca va passer...

Elle se retint d'ajouter qu'elle aussi avait continuer de l'aimer après l'envoie de sa lettre, mais tout les sentiments s'éteignent à un moment ou un autre:

-Tu te trouveras une copine de ton année, ce serait mieux je crois, conclut elle, mais on n'est pas obligé de s'éviter durant nos dernières années à Poudlard non?

Il sourit franchement, se pencha et lui fit la bise, près des lèvres:

C'est vrai. Bonne journée Gabrielle!

Il repartit sans attendre sa réponse. La jeune femme le regarda partir avant de monter dans son dortoir en courant pour se concentrer sur autre chose que ses souvenirs.

Le lendemain, en plein milieu de l'après midi, Jill et Gabrielle couraient le plus vite possible dans le château. Un professeur les obligea à ralentir, Jill se tint un point de côté mais ne ralentissait pas son pas pour autant:

-On dirait deux gamines un matin de noël, plaisanta Gabrielle

-C'est presque ça, sauf que ce n'est pas noël, renchérit son amie

Elles furent secouées d'un fou rire en arrivant devant la porte de la salle. Gabrielle s'assura que personne n'était là et entra dans la pièce avec Jill avant de la refermer soigneusement. La Serdaigle était déjà à genoux devant la pierre noire, formula le sort nécessaire pour dégager le journal, s'en emparant et l'apporta comme un trésor à son amie qui l'attendait. Gabrielle brûlait d'impatience, Jill ouvrit le journal sur ses genoux. Le message d'introduction qu'elles avaient lus s'était effacé, un autre, de la même écriture, le remplaçait:

_« Je m'appelle James Potter. Je suis amoureux de la femme la plus belle du monde mais elle me résiste encore. C'est bizarre, aucune fille n'a jamais refusé de sortir avec moi, et la seule pour laquelle je donnerais ma vie se contente de me gifler quand j'ouvre la bouche. La vie est injuste. J'essaye de lui prouver mon amour depuis ma quatrième année...cela fait donc deux ans. Sirius me dit que c'est peine perdue...moi je suis persuadé du contraire. D'un côté lui n'est jamais tombé réellement amoureux de quelqu'un...Ce type n'était plus puceau à 14 ans...un lundi à 15h...effrayant (le plus triste c'est que je n'ai jamais connu le nom de l'heureuse élue). Niveau conseil je dois donc osciller entre le type qui est né avec un pouvoir de séduction certain, un qui n'intéresse absolument personne (Peter) et un autre qui fait mine de ne pas voir le regard des filles sur son passage (Remus). La vie est injuste »_

Une petite fenêtre suivait le paragraphe. Sans consultation de regard, les deux filles se tinrent la main et Gabrielle plongea dans le souvenir du jeune homme.

Il écrivait avec soin, assis à un bureau. Il relut son texte derrière ses lunettes rondes, hésita un peu puis glissa le journal dans sa poche. James Potter se releva, il était plus grand que Gabrielle d'une demi tête, ses yeux chocolats étaient brillants et il se passa une main assurée dans ses cheveux largement ébouriffés. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Faute de mieux, les deux amies le suivirent.

Le Poudlard de son époque était en tout point semblable au leur, elles devinèrent rapidement qu'il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Le garçon ouvrit la porte, fit un sourire innocent à la bibliothécaire qui le fixait les lèvres pincés et marcha d'un air décidé vers une des tables du fond. Gabrielle reconnut vite Peter, le petit garçon qui mâchouillait nerveusement le bout de sa plume, qui faisait face à Remus, les sourcil froncés et qui semblait expliquer quelque chose à son ami:

-Salut les gars! Salua James avec un grand sourire

Un sifflement retentit en direction de l'entrée. Apparemment James avait parlé trop fort:

-Que fais tu en ce lieu si inhabituel pour toi? Murmura Remus avec un petit sourire

James s'assit à côté de lui:

-J'ai décidé de m'instruire, Sirius était avec vous non?

-Il à disparut vers les rayons du fond...

-Jessica aussi, remarqua Peter

James croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque et leva les yeux vers le plafond, mais très vite son regard s'orienta vers la gauche:

-Lunard?

-Hmm? Répondit Remus qui lisait le parchemin de Peter

James se racla la gorge:

-Aujourd'hui les astres m'on l'air favorable

Remus rendit son écrit à Peter et lui indiqua un passage:

-Tu t'es trompé dans cette constellation, corriges...Cornedrue, on est en plein milieu de l'après midi, dis-moi où tu as vu des astres ?

-Hier soir, et dans le ciel au cas où ça t'intéresse!

-Et tu as lu dans les astres qu'aujourd'hui, Lily allait t'embrasser fougueusement devant une dizaine de témoins?

Peter émit un couinement qui devait être sa façon de rire. James lança à un regard noir à Remus qui arborait un sourire moqueur, ses yeux miels brillaient de malice:

-A peu de chose près, grogna le brun, comme une révélation tu vois?

-Oui...un peu comme la semaine dernière...

-Où tu as fini avec du jus d'orange dans les cheveux, rappela Peter

-Ici, c'est différent! Lança fermement James en fixant ses amis.

Son regard chocolat semblait déterminé:

-Elle n'oseraie pas crier dans la bibliothèque! C'est son lieu favori, jamais elle ne me criera ou giflera ici. Et comme c'est son unique façon de se convaincre qu'elle ne m'aime pas, elle sera toute rouge et je pourrais la prendre dans mes bras et...

-Arrêtes-toi là, dit Peter, deux ans pour mettre au point ça voyons voir

-Après-toi Cornedrue, je me disais aussi que la journée manquait de piquant!

James leur sourit et se dirigea fièrement vers une autre table où il se posta devant une jeune femme.

Elle avait des cheveux roux flamboyants qui lui tombaient en cascades dans son dos, quand elle leva les yeux de son devoir Gabrielle y vit deux superbe émeraudes. James sembla un instant perdre ses moyens mais reprit bien vite contenance:

-Lily, tu veux bien sortir avec moi?

La jeune femme eut un regard vers la bibliothécaire puis vers James. Quand elle se leva le garçon avait un sourire victorieux:

-Viens avec moi Potter

Elle l'entraîna dans son sillage vers la sortie. James adressa un signe à ses amis, Gabrielle ne vit pas leur réponse. Comme si elle regardait un film elle suivit les deux protagonistes en coulisses. Une fois la porte de la salle refermée, Lily se tourna vers James et le gifla de façon magistrale:

-Prend ça pour un centième « non » Potter. Fout moi la paix.

Puis elle retourna sur ses pas, la porte claqua. James, une main sur sa joue rougit, plongea son autre main dans sa poche. La scène s'effaça aussitôt.

Gabrielle ressentit un léger vertige le temps que ses yeux s'adaptent au changement de décor. Elle se leva, Jill l'imita:

-C'est pas gagné pour lui, souffla t elle, hein Jill?

Mais son amie était perdu dans ses pensées, son regard bleu fixé sur le journal. Gabrielle le lui tendit mais elle ne le prit pas:

-Allô Pluton? Ici Poudlard !

-Potter...

-Ah nan moi c'est Lamb... tu te souviens?

Jill haussa un sourcil et Gabrielle accentua son sourire:

-Je pensais à ce James: Potter c'est le nom de famille de Harry...l'élu

Gabrielle s'arrêta net. Pourquoi n'y avait elle pas pensé? Son cœur s'accéléra:

-Tu veux dire que ce serait son père? Où son grand père?

Son amie parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et s'empara vivement du journal que Gabrielle aller ranger. La Griffondor se félicita de la mémoire de son amie, celle ci consultait la date d'imprimerie du petit carnet:

-Son père je dirais plutôt.

Gabrielle regarda la petite date en bas d'une page. C'était vrai, cela correspondait:

-Hallucinant...

Ce n'était soudainement plus un joli petit journal intime, c'était devenu une relique, une perle venant du passé. Gabrielle secoua la tête, elle sentit ses cheveux voler un peu autour d'elle:

-Hallucinant, répéta t elle

Jill eut un petit sourire et se retourna pour dissimuler l'objet:

-On ne dit rien, dit elle les yeux brillants, c'est notre secret d'accord? Si on découvre quelque chose d'important on avisera...

Gabrielle hocha fermement la tête, pourquoi se priver d'une telle trouvaille?

-Je serait muette comme un botruc!

-Ca promet, s'esclaffa Jill en époussetant sa robe, je vais faire quelques recherches pour voir ça.

Gabrielle poussa la porte de la salle et se trouva nez à nez avec un grand garçon, cheveux noirs hérissé sur sa tête, le regard étonné. Merlin qu'est ce que ce petit imbécile venait faire ici?

Stan, une fois la surprise passé de voir sortir d'une salle abandonné une Griffondor et une Serdaigle, afficha un large sourire:

-Et bien, et bien...deux filles dans une salle à l'abris des regards...ça fait travailler l'imagination!

Gabrielle leva les yeux aux ciel:

-Dégage de là Langley

-Moi aussi Gabrielle je te trouve très bien coiffée aujourd'hui

Jill s'avança d'un pas vers le garçon:

-Il faut arrêter de débiter autant de conneries à la minute toi!

Il lui tira la langue d'un air espiègle avant de prendre une attitude décontracté contre le mur. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine:

-Mais dites moi quand même, que font ici deux élèves de maison différentes ligués contre le pauvre Serpentard que je suis? Lamb ok, c'est une Griffondor et elle a mauvais caractère, mais je te croyais plus sage Deyree...

-Tu crois mal, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac, viens Gaby!

Elle saisit la main de son amie qui contenait son envie de frapper le Serpentard. Mais ce dernier leur barra la route:

-Réponds d'abord.

Il se pencha suffisamment prés de Jill pour que le sang de Gabrielle ne fasse qu'un tour. Sûrement inspiré de la scène qu'elle venait de voir dans le journal elle se prépara à gifler magistralement le jeune homme, qui interrompit cependant sa main d'un geste. Tout son plan tombait à l'eau, la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre de rage:

-Raté ma belle, susurra le Serpentard, faut positionner la main autrement...

-Lâche là tout de suite toi! Explosa une voix.

Avant que Gabrielle n'ai tourné la tête, Jared venait de plaquer le garçon contre le mur:

-Hé ho mon gars, tenta de plaisanter Stan, halte à la violence, c'est pas bon pour le cœur.

-Tu va voir l'état de ton cœur quand je t'aurais démoli, grogna Jared.

Gabrielle ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle colère, ses yeux gris n'étaient que 2 fentes glaciales. Lentement elle vit le Serpentard abandonner, son opposant le relâcha:

-Dégages maintenant, conclut Jared

Le Serpentard soupira, lui tapota l'épaule, fit un signe de la main à Gabrielle et un clin d'œil à Jill avant de repartir dans le couloir:

-Merci Jared, souffla Jill, il commence à me saouler

Le garçon leur sourit, mais une légère gêne troubla ses traits. Après un instant d'hésitation il fit un signe de tête et partit dans le même couloir que Stan. Gabrielle fixa en silence l'endroit où il venait de disparaître:

-Bon, on descend aussi? Dit Jill

Gabrielle hocha la tête:

-Tu sais quoi?

-Non, mais tu va me le dire, plaisanta la petite brune.

La Griffondor eut un petit sourire:

-Il me plait bien Jared...


	5. Sa gentillesse

Sa gentillesse

L'énorme grimoire que Jill avait posé sur ses genoux commençait à peser. Elle le souleva et le reposa avec mille précautions à côté de celui qu'elle feuilletait déjà, le bruit n'était pas vraiment admis dans la bibliothèque. La brunette se redressa en soupirant. Elle retira l'élastique qui maintenait ses cheveux et refit sa queue de cheval, puis elle tourna la page de son livre. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, elle venait de trouver la biographie qu'elle voulait:

_Harry (James) Potter (1980 – 2069)_

_Seule personne à avoir survécue au sortilège de la mort. Héros de la seconde guerre contre le mage noir Voldemort. Il aura été à l'origine d'une prophétie _,_ à été décoré lors de sa seconde année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard de la médaille de service rendue à l'école..._

Jill s'arrêta de lire, elle survola la fin, tout n'était qu'un long descriptif de la vie de l'élu, comme on l'appelait. A croire que les livres avaient effacé toute trace de la famille Potter. La jeune femme referma le livre et réfléchit à ses éléments tout en rangeant les grimoires empruntés. « Harry James Potter », aucun doute possible sur le fait que le James Potter qu'elle découvrait au travers du journal des maraudeurs était le père de Harry. Pour ce qui concernait la mère, elle pouvait soit aller sur leur tombe à Godric's Hollow, soit lire une entière biographie du garçon. Aussi studieuse qu'elle pouvait l'être, Jill n'était pas attiré par ce genre de lecture, elle s'en tint donc à cette possibilité que James Potter ait finalement put concrétiser avec Lily Evans.

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit et un groupe qu'elle connaissait bien entra. Son frère se trouvait au centre, tenant sa petite amie par la main. Jill n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec elle mis à part l'échange traditionnel de politesse que l'ont doit à la copine de son grand frère « bonjour » « au revoir ». Les regards du frère et de la sœur se croisèrent, aussi bleu l'un que l'autre, avant qu'un éclair ne frappe Jill. Elle avança à grandes enjambées vers le groupe, un grand sourire aux lèvres:

-Marc tu tombes bien!

Son frère haussa un sourcil, quelques sourires s'étirèrent sur le visage de ses amis:

-Personnellement j'en doute, répondit il

Jill haussa les épaules sans baisser les yeux. Raillerie typique des gens de même famille qui font les fiers devant leur amis. Elle-même agissait différemment avec son frère quand ses camarades se trouvaient autour d'elle:

-Je sais que tu n'as jamais écouté en cours mais tu pourrais peut être m'aider, je cherchais des infos sur... hmm Harry Potter

Elle avait faillie parler de James, Sirius, Remus ou Peter. Mais cela aurait semblé vraiment bizarre, alors avoir des informations sur le fils lui permettrait peut être de remonter la piste jusqu'au père.

-T'en as de ces questions toi! J'en sais pas plus que toi.. désolé.

Jill eut un petit sourire:

-Tant pis! Travaillez bien!

Elle sortit sans vraiment savoir où aller. Elle avait foncé à la bibliothèque sans se demander ce qu'allaient faire ses amis. Résignée face à sa propre bêtise, la jeune femme se dirigea les mains dans les poches vers sa salle commune.

Elle n'était pas vraiment plus avancé qu'avant, mais l'envie de savoir précisément qui étaient chaque membre du groupe des maraudeurs restait vive. La monotonie de ses premières années semblait perturbée dans un sens qui lui plaisait. Cependant tous ses amis lui semblaient étrangers, s'en était désagréable. Edward qui ne lui présenterait jamais d'excuses, Keiko qui avait l'air de passer beaucoup de temps avec lui, Gaby épris de Jared... et qui avait-elle d'autres? Aurore était une amie proche de Kevin et Pierre, ce n'était pas le cas de Jill, et Sunny avait son Jack...Il lui parut très facile de se croire seule au monde vu de cet angle là.

La jeune femme pénétra dans sa salle commune, assis sur le canapé prés de la cheminée Jack et Sunny discutaient gaiement. Sunny se retourna et croisa le regard de Jill qui lui sourit, elle lui fit aussitôt de grands signes pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir avec eux. Le cœur de Jill se réchauffa, comment se sentir seule dans ces moments là? Elle les rejoignit, tira un fauteuil en face d'eux et s'y laissa tomber:

-Jill! Attaqua tout de suite Sunny, c'est horrible tous les devoirs qu'on a! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il il y avait à faire pour demain? Et on n'est qu'au début du mois!

-Mon frère m'avait prévenue, je ne voulais pas le croire, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire

Jack soupira:

-Le rythme s'est accéléré en tout cas... et on se dispute toujours la première place avec ces sales Griffondors! Hmm, désolé Jill, c'est vrai que Gaby y est...

-Non ce n'est rien.

Presque chaque année depuis que Jill était à Poudlard, la lutte pour la coupe des quatre maisons se déroulaient principalement entre Griffondor et Serdaigle. Mais en 5 ans les Serdaigles n'avaient gagné qu'une fois, les Griffondor n'avaient pas de mauvais éléments en classes et leur fréquentes victoires au Quidditch leur étaient d'une grande aide.

Généralement Jill défendait fermement la maison des lions au même titre que la sienne, mais ce jour là elle était plutôt d'humeur à encourager les Serdaigles:

-Ils ont peut-être de bons éléments à l'école mais nous restons les meilleurs, affirma-t-elle, et au Quidditch... on est sûrement meilleur qu'eux!

Elle fit une grimace face à son dernier argument, un peu faible elle devait l'avouer. Sunny et Jack la regardaient légèrement étonnés devant ce soudain changement de position mais la jeune femme n'y prêta pas attention, elle préféra détourner la conversation:

-D'ailleurs, vous avez fait votre carte du ciel pour demain?

-J'ai pas trouvé le livre, grogna Jack, tout le monde s'est précipité à la bibliothèque pour l'emprunter... je vais devoir me taper le télescope ce soir...

-Ou de me demander, à moi la merveilleuse Jill, de te le céder gentiment.

Le garçon lui fit son plus beau sourire face à cette annonce. Le temps s'écoula tranquillement entre les fous rires du petit groupe. Aurore et Jill vinrent s'y rajouter au bout d'un moment. Jack, écrasé par le nombre de fille, se décida à rejoindre ses camarades masculins. D'un commun accord les filles allèrent passer la fin de l'après midi à discuter dans leur dortoir.

Le lendemain, jeudi, Jill traîna des pieds pour se rendre en potion. Gabrielle l'attendait déjà quand elle rentra un peu en retard. Elle bafouilla des excuses pour son professeur et alla s'asseoir à sa table, son amie venait de commencer à couper les racines de marguerites pour leurs potions:

-Gaby, chuchota la Serdaigle quand tous les élèves furent occupés à leur travail, je suis allée à la bibli hier et j'ai put confirmer que...

-Jared est vraiment trop sympa! Mais j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment une idiote quand je parle avec lui...

Jill s'arrêta net de parler, les joues roses, Gabrielle restait concentrée sur ses racines. Elle releva la tête, son sourire était radieux:

-Excuse-moi, tu disais?

La jeune femme sentit son sang bouillir, elle s'en sentit coupable:

-Rien, murmura-t-elle vexée, je dois mettre combien d'écailles de dragon?

A la sortie du cour Jared attendait contre le mur. Jill le salua d'un signe de tête, il le lui rendit avec un petit sourire. Mais à la vue de Gabrielle ce sourire s'agrandit, la Griffondor le rejoignit et Jill préféra les laisser prétextant dans un murmure un exercice à travailler que personne n'avait entendu. N'écoutant pas les protestations de son estomac, la jeune femme grimpa au premier étage. Quand il fut vidé des élèves et des professeurs elle se sentit bien seule.

Elle s'appuya contre un mur et ferma les yeux. Son attitude était puérile et stupide... mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, plus ses amies se rapprochaient des garçons, avec qui Jill ne parlait pas tant que ça, plus elle les sentait disparaître. Comme un liquide glacé qui parcourt son corps dans ses veines, elle réprima un frisson, ce qu'une voix nasillarde ne manqua pas de remarquer:

-Je croyais que la nourriture, et donc l'heure des repas, était quelque chose de sacrée pour toi

Jill rouvrit les yeux mais refusa de répondre à la provocation du garçon qui lui faisait face:

-Pourquoi ais-je toujours la désagréable sensation que tu me suis? Demanda-t-elle

Le rire de Stan l'enveloppa comme 4 murs:

-Crois-tu au destin Jill?

-Ton sourire m'énerve!

Le jeune homme fit une grimace, et se rapprocha d'elle en retrouvant son sourire. Elle se raidit:

-Je ne vais pas faire la tronche parce que Madame la Serdaigle le veut, mais dis-moi que fais tu seule au premier étage à l'heure du repas?

Jill serra les poings, leva les yeux au ciel, et joua des coude contre Stan pour se diriger vers les escaliers:

-Ma vie n'intéresse que moi.

-J'en suis conscient, ne crois pas une seconde que je m'inquiète, répondit-il du tac au tac

Jill se retourna, elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer sous l'effet de l'énervement, le garçon stoppa net, sur ses talons:

-Mais LACHE MOI! Hurla-t-elle avec l'énergie du désespoir

Son estomac grogna alors, durant le court silence qui suivait sa supplique. Jill rougit de honte cette fois-ci, elle s'attendit à une remarque cinglante du garçon mais rien ne vint. A contre cœur elle leva les yeux vers lui, ses sourcils s'arquèrent au-dessus de ses yeux verts:

-Si tu ne veux pas descendre dans la grande salle, tu veux que je t'apporte un truc à manger?

La jeune femme ne sut quoi répondre, le Serpentard venait de perdre l'air moqueur qu'il affichait constamment. Son sourire n'avait pas perdu de son côté sarcastique mais ses yeux paraissaient plus sincères qu'il ne lavait jamais été. Elle baissa les yeux:

-Non, cela ferait repère, murmura-t-elle plus doucement, merci quand même…

Elle se retourna et descendit les marches, Stan la suivait à sa gauche. Arrivés en bas, il lui attrapa le poignet:

-EH! Cria-t-elle sous le coup de la surprise

Il lui tira la langue:

-Laisse-toi faire, tu me fais pitié là. Mais il faudra garder le secret.

Jill soupira mais accepta de se laisser traîner par le Serpentard. Parés tout c'était les Griffondors qui maintenaient un conflit avec eux, cela faisait des années que les Serpentards n'étaient plus la bande de sang pur égoïstes qui ternissaient la réputation de Poudlard. Stan l'entraîna en direction des sous-sols, d'expérience la jeune femme savait que la salle commune des Poufsouffles n'était pas loin, cependant il s'arrêta devant un tableau qui représentait une coupe de fruit.

Stan se retourna et mit son index devant ses lèvres pour l'intimer, une fois de plus, au silence, Jill soupira de plus belle et acquiesça. Le garçon se tourna alors de nouveau vers le tableau, tendit la main, et se mit à chatouiller l'image de la poire. Celle ci gigota toute seule avant de laisser apparaître une poignée, Stan l'actionna et s'effaça pour laisser entrer la jeune femme.

Jill retint une exclamation de surprise, la cuisine si bien cachée de Poudlard s'étendait sous ses yeux. Des elfes de maisons s'affairaient aux fourneaux, une odeur de pâtisserie vint lui chatouiller les narine. Une dizaine de ces créatures venaient de se rendre compte des invités et se précipitaient vers eux avec de grands sourires:

-On prendra juste les desserts, dit Stan aux elfes.

Ceux-ci hochèrent de la tête, leur grandes oreilles de chauve-souris se pliants, et se pressèrent de préparer une table:

-Mais comment, murmura Jill, comment diable connais-tu les cuisines?

-Un peu de persévérance, de recherche, de nuits blanches passées sur le plan du château...

Il sourit face au regard suspicieux de son invitée:

-Ok, écouter à la porte de la salle des profs c'est aussi très pratique.

La Serdaigle s'autorisa un sourire avant de plonger son regard dans l'énorme part de tarte aux fraises qui lui faisait face:

-Ben... bon appétit !

-Bon appétit Jill.

Jill profita pleinement de cet instant où elle se sentait un peu moins seule. Elle irait parler avec Gabrielle le soir même... et s'excuserais de son comportement un peu froid par la même occasion.

-Ivy! Tu n'aurais pas vu Gabrielle?

L'interpellée leva les yeux de son livre et sembla réfléchir un instant:

-Je l'ai vu monter au deuxième je crois...

Jill lui fit un grand sourire, la remercia et se dirigea avec énergie vers l'escalier, après s'être déjà fait reprendre par un professeur pour ne pas courir dans les couloirs elle n'allait pas risquer de recommencer. Une fois au deuxième étage elle passa devant quelques groupes d'élèves sans apercevoir son amie, se demandant ce qu'elle aurait put faire à cet étage elle jeta un regard vers la porte de l'infirmerie, le seul coin qui n'était pas une salle de classe vide ou occupé. La jeune femme hésita puis entrouvrit la porte, n'apercevant et n'entendant rien elle reprit sa marche.

Peut-être avait elle voulu s'isoler, Jill s'engouffra dans un passage secret qu'elle connaissait (un des seuls) et arriva plus vite à un endroit plus désert du deuxième étage. Elle tourna à l'angle et se figea. Gabrielle se trouvait plus loin mais ne l'avait pas vu, bien trop occupée à embrasser Jared. Jill sentit une boule dans sa gorge alors qu'elle se réfugiait de l'autre côté de l'angle, les yeux dans le vide. Pourquoi était-elle si choqué? Elle n'en savait rien:

-Jill! Qu'est ce que tu fait là!

Elle ne tourna même pas la tête vers Kurt qui arrivait à grands pas, le garçon regarda à l'angle et se retira vite fait, un sourire aux lèvres:

-Moi qui voulait parler à Jared, c'est fichu!

Jill ne répondit rien, il valait mieux qu'elle parte:

-Eh oh Jill qu'est ce qui ne vas pas?

-Rien, souffla-t-elle

Ne rien répondre lui aurait valu la soirée à l'infirmerie. Elle leva les yeux vers son ami qui la regardait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de compréhension:

-Viens, on va boire un chocolat.

-Je vais aller travailler Kurt, protesta-t-elle.

Il la maintint fermement par les épaules:

-Tu ne m'as pas l'air au meilleur de ta forme pour travailler, viens boire un chocolat à la grande salle.

Il la poussa doucement à avancer et vaincue Jill accepta.


	6. Mon bonheur

Mon bonheur

Gaby ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas sympathisé plus tôt avec Jared. Il était pourtant plein de qualités. La jeune femme adorait glisser sa main dans la sienne, toujours d'une agréable chaleur. Ses baisers pleins de tendresses pour elle, ses regards et ses mots doux qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle. Elle collectionnait désormais les instants fugaces où il l'attirait contre son torse au détour d'un couloir, entre deux cours, avant le repas, pour l'embrasser.

Déjà trois jours. Le bonheur fait prendre au temps une autre dimension. Un cours pouvait passer rapidement quand elle avait son dos devant ses yeux, une discussion avec ses amies pouvait lui paraître trop longue s'il n'apparaissait pas dans son champ de vision.

Il était d'ailleurs juste devant elle, en grande discussion avec ses amis:

-Gaby! S'il te plait atterrit deux minutes.

La jeune femme eut un sourire d'excuse que Keiko accepta en soupirant. Holly pouffa et Jill eut un petit sourire:

-Je disais donc, reprit Keiko avec lenteur

Ses yeux noirs ne quittaient plus Gabrielle qui se décida à lui porter une attention pleine et entière:

-Kurt est assez emballé pour proposer aux profs un bal de Noël, vous seriez pour?

Gabrielle se joignit aux cris de joie des autres. Les élèves autour d'elles les fixèrent avec attention mais les filles ne les remarquèrent pas. Gabrielle demanda, les joues roses:

-Vous pourriez, enfin, nous l'avoir ce bal?

-Je te l'ai dit, Kurt est emballé, moi aussi, les autres préfets aussi...on laissera râler les préfets en chef c'est pas trop grave!

-Bien dit! S'exclama Holly, wouah un vrai bal! J'ai hâte d'y être!

Jill rit:

-Attend c'est pas encore confirmé...quoique avec Keiko...OK vivement le bal!

Leurs paumes s'entrechoquèrent quand la sonnerie retentit. Gabrielle prit Holly par le bras:

-Allez! En route pour l'interro de sortilège!

Jill soupira:

-Moi j'en ai une de métamorphose.

-Ton chapitre n'est pas trop dur, tout se passera bien tu verras.

Jill grogna pour toute réponse, elle fit un signe de la main à Gabrielle et Holly et disparut dans la foule avec Keiko. Les deux Gryffondors jouèrent des coudes pour arriver à leur salle de classe. Dans les escaliers la main de Gabrielle se retrouva bloquée par une autre, un grand sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Jared:

-Jill n'avait pas l'air très en forme, dit soudain Holly, elle est malade?

Gabrielle la fixa incrédule, Jill? Elle ne lui avait pas parut différente de d'habitude. Elle baissa les yeux et se redessina le visage de son amie. Non, Jill allait bien:

-Tu te fais des idées Holly, dit-elle confiante

Sa camarade haussa les épaules:

-Oui sûrement, après tout tu la connais beaucoup mieux que moi.

Gabrielle acquiesça, la porte de sa salle de classe s'ouvrit et le professeur les invita à entrer. Jared retint sa petite amie un instant:

-Tu ne me souhaites pas bonne chance? Demanda-t-il malicieusement

La jeune femme rit, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et effleura ses lèvres en souriant:

-Bonne chance, mon amour.

Gabrielle reposa sa plume et s'étira discrètement. Elle jeta un regard vers la montre de son voisin, encore 5 minutes avant la sonnerie. Le contrôle avait été assez facile, elle savait qu'elle avait des facilités en sortilèges mais là c'était vraiment trop simple. Deux rangs devant elle, Jared relisait sa copie avec sérieux. La jeune femme posa son menton sur ses bras croisés et s'autorisa à fixer son petit ami.

Ils s'étaient très vite découverts de nombreux points communs. Ils préféraient tous les deux les musiques moldus aux musiques sorcières, leur charcuterie préférée été le saucisson, ils avaient tous les deux un parent moldu, ils auraient bien aimé avoir un frère ou une sœur... La liste avait été longue, ponctuée d'éclat de rires, et c'était conclue par un baiser de Jared.

Gabrielle se sentit rougir à l'évocation du souvenir. La cloche la tira de ses pensées et elle accueillit avec un grand soupir, comme ses camarades, la fin de sa journée. Le professeur les retint le temps de leur donner des devoirs, ramassa leurs copies et les laissa sortir.

Les Poufsouffles qui partageaient leur cour se dirigèrent vers le cour de botanique alors que les Gryffondors se dirigeaient vers leur dortoir:

-La question 3b) tu l'as comprise Gaby? Demanda Holly en soupirant, j'ai dû plancher 10 minutes dessus...

Gabrielle essaya de se remémorer la question, sa main dans celle de Jared, encore:

-Celle qui parlait des sortilèges informulés?

-Oui elle, acquiesça Holly, c'était galèèèèère!

Son exclamation de désespoir fit rire le petit groupe. Quand ils furent calmés une voie timide s'éleva de leur gauche:

-Il fallait répondre que le mouvement du poignet devait être plus sec, pus précis, et que le sorcier devait faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait...enfin je crois

-Ivy à raison, dit Kurt avec un large sourire

Gabrielle put voir Ivy, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds avec un sourire gêné:

-Bon les gens! On vous retrouve plus tard, s'exclama Jared

Gabrielle le regarda d'un air surpris, il pris leurs sacs et les tendit à Neil et Mathieu:

-Merci les gars de vous porter volontaire pour garder nos sacs alors qu'on va se balader autour du lac. Neil sembla outré mais s'empara des sacs:

-Aha, tu nous le payeras !

Jared rit et prit Gabrielle par les épaules. Elle soupira de contentement:

-Bon ben, à tout à l'heure les filles!

-Pensez à revenir faire vos devoirs, conseilla Holly avec malice.

Le couple s'éloigna silencieusement dans les couloirs.

Gabrielle profitait pleinement de cette promenade seule à seule avec son amoureux. Le temps était un peu frais, octobre approchait. Le bras de Jared enveloppa ses épaules, la jeune femme se blottit un peu plus contre lui, leur marche se ralentit:

-Jared?

-Oui?

Gabrielle ferma les yeux:

-Pourquoi avoir voulut qu'on sorte ensemble... tout d'un coup !

Elle rouvrit les paupières, juste pour voir le visage de son petit ami qui semblait réfléchir à la réponse adéquate:

-Ce n'est pas si soudain, tu me plaisais vraiment l'an dernier, je n'osais pas c'est tout. Et puis Kurt l'a remarqué et n'a pas arrêté de dire « lances toi! »

Il s'arrêta et lui sourit chaleureusement:

-Finalement, je me suis lancé, et maintenant j'ai une belle et adorable fille en petite amie.

Gabrielle sourit, les joues rouges, le regard fixe devant elle. Elle se rapprocha de lui, il la serra dans ses bras. Le visage blottit contre son cou elle murmura:

-Et moi j'ai le plus mignon des petits copains !

-Quel chanceux je fais!

Ils firent encore un peu le tour du lac avant de prendre la direction de retour vers les grandes portes du château:

-Kurt est quelqu'un se super! Affirma soudainement Gabrielle

Elle ne comptait pas les fois où le garçon lui avait proposé de l'aide dans les devoirs, le soutient qu'il semblait vouloir apporter à tout ceux qu'il aimait. Maintenant elle lui devait de sortir avec Jared, elle n'avait qu'une envie: le remercier encore et encore.

-Ouais, il est vraiment super, confirma Jared, je sais pas comment il fait mais on dirait qu'il sait ce que pense tout le monde.

La jeune femme se mit à rire:

-Ne te moques pas, protesta faiblement le garçon

Il ne pouvait pas retenir son sourire:

-Je ne me moque pas, j'imagine juste Kurt avec des antennes télépathiques!

Cette fois ci, ce fut à Jared de partir d'un grand éclat de rire. Plusieurs élèves se retournèrent sur leur chemin.

Il arrivèrent hilares dans leur salle commune, les joues rosies par le froid. Ils se quittèrent sur un baiser, afin que chacun retrouve son groupe d'ami pour travailler. Gabrielle se renfrogna un peu en constatant qu'Holly discutait avec Grace à leur table. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers elle une demi-seconde, avant de se relancer dans sa conversation, Gabrielle put en entendre un bout en s'asseyant:

-...ma vie privée, protesta Grace, alors tu oublies ça et si je te vois avec Kevin je te tue, c'est clair?

-Trop charmant, moi qui voulais juste t'aider à avoir une conversation avec lui !

-Kevin de notre année à Serdaigle? Demanda Gaby en sortant plume et parchemins.

-Oui! Acquiesça Holly alors que Grace la vrillait du regard.

Gabrielle sourit, il était peut être temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre:

-Si tu veux Grace je peux aller lui parler, il est dans la maison de Jill alors...

-Mêles toi de tes affaire! Je ne t'ai rien demandé!

Elle se leva avec raideur et se précipita à grands pas vers le dortoir:

-C'est toujours le grand amour entre vous, constata Holly

Gabrielle poussa un soupir, oui apparemment ça n'allait pas changer tout de suite.

Le dimanche matin une agitation inhabituelle régnait autour du tableau d'affichage de la salle commune. Gabrielle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en descendant de son dortoir mais cette scène lui évoqua une agréable nouvelle: la première sortie à pré-au-lard de l'année été affichée.

Elle se précipita vers la foule et héla Kurt qui se trouvait juste devant, ce dernier se débattit avec ses camarades pour atteindre la jeune femme:

-Alors c'est quand? Demanda-t-elle impatiente en lui faisant la bise.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire !

Il lui tira la langue et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers l'ouverture de la pièce. Gabrielle grogna mais ne distinguant aucun visage de son année autour d'elle, elle le rattrapa au pas de course:

-Alleeeeez s'il te plait, supplia-t-elle les mains jointes.

-Tu as, à ce point, la flemme de traverser la foule pour lire toi-même?

-Oui!

Le jeune homme aux cheveux violets fut agité d'un grand rire auquel se joignit bientôt son amie:

-C'est la semaine prochaine, samedi!

Elle le remercia avec force en lui ouvrant la porte de la grande salle. Le brouhaha des élèves en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner leur parvint vivement. Se détachant de la table rouge et or Jared surgit dans leur direction, il salua Kurt, échangea quelques commodités avec lui et prit Gabrielle par la taille pour la ramener vers le grand escalier:

-Bonjour, souffla-t-il

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser:

-Bonjour, répondit-elle tout sourire

-Samedi prochain, ça te dit une journée à pré-au-lard? Juste toi et moi.

Le cœur de Gabrielle fit un bond, bien sur que ça lui disait!

-Avec plaisir!

Pour toutes réponses il se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau, puis retourna dans leur salle commune. Les joues rouges, Gabrielle se dirigea de nouveau vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, quand une voix familière la héla dans son dos. Elle répondit au salut de Jill, toujours sur son petit nuage:

-Gaby, on se retrouve samedi? Attaqua son amie une fois à sa hauteur.

Gabrielle eut une moue un peu gênée, elle allait toujours avec Jill à pré-au-lard...

-Désolé Jill, je ne peux pas... Jared vient de me proposer alors...

-Ah.

Gabrielle remis une mèche de ses cheveux sombres derrière son oreille, c'était normal que Jill soit déçue... mais après tout elle avait sûrement compris. Le premier vrai rendez-vous amoureux qu'on lui proposait, ça ne se refusait pas! D'ailleurs Jill lui souriait de nouveau, arrivées à l'extrémité des tables:

-Pas de problèmes et euh...cette après-midi ce serait possible qu'on se voit?

Gabrielle eut un air désolé, décidément elle n'avait pas de chance:

-Vraiment désolée Jill, je suis avec Jared cet aprèm'... mais ce soir si tu veux.

Mais Jill hochait négativement la tête, toujours avec ce petit sourire:

-Non, non c'est normal, je m'y prends trop tard ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu viens déjeuner avec moi? Proposa Gaby gentiment

De nouveau son amie déclina avec un hochement de tête, après une petite hésitation cependant:

-C'est bon, je mange rapidement. J'ai des trucs à faire.

Et elle lui souhaita une "bonne journée" en s'éloignant vers sa table. Gabrielle la vit s'avancer vers le milieu des Serdaigles avant de s'arrêter et de rebrousser chemin pour s'installer seule en bout de table. Elle tourna son regard vers ce que son amie voulait, apparemment, éviter et tomba sur Edward en grande discussion avec Keiko. Elle ne se l'était toujours pas sortie de la tête... Résignée, la Gryffondor alla rejoindre Kurt et Holly.

Le vent été mordant! Mais à part cela (et ses joues complètement ankylosées par le fait) la journée avait été très agréable. Une longue balade dans le parc, autour du lac, aux abords de la forêt interdite. Et les devoirs, rapidement effectués contre le torse de Jared, entre ses jambes et ses baisers, à l'abris des regards derrière un chêne. Il n'était pas très tard, aussi Gabrielle alla se réchauffer prés de la cheminée qui crépitait joyeusement. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de Kurt qui leva les yeux de son livre:

-Bonne journée? Demanda-t-il

La jeune femme lui renvoya un sourire béat, il pouffa et retourna vers les pages de son livre:

-OK j'ai ma réponse!

Gabrielle souffla, dégagea ses oreilles gelées et se rapprocha du feu. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence elle sentit le regard de Kurt sur elle. Intriguée elle le regarda:

-Ton livre n'est pas bien?

-Si si... en fait je voulais te demander quelque chose... à propos de Jill.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux. L'idée que Kurt veuille sortir avec Jill l'effleura mais elle la repoussa, cela avait l'air plus sérieux qu'une question sur les goûts de son amie:

-C'est grave?

Il haussa les épaules:

-Je sais pas, elle est un peu déprimée en ce moment non?

La question prit Gabrielle de court, il lui semblait que c'était une remarque qu'on lui avait déjà fait. Avec honnêteté elle répondit:

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas franchement remarqué de changements...

Pensive elle se releva du tapis pour reprendre place à côté de lui, sur le canapé:

-Peut être que c'est les cours... on en a tellement ça doit l'inquiéter.

Face au regard inquisiteur de son ami elle précisa:

-Jill s'inquiète très facilement au niveau des études.

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif, et retourna à son roman. Gabrielle garda le silence quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux la plongeant dans l'obscurité:

-Qui est ce? Demanda une voix à son oreille.

Avec un sourire elle prit les poignets pour libérer sa vue. Jill allait sûrement bien, son bonheur était parfait en ce moment.


	7. La distance

La distance

« Jared, Jared » Elle n'avait plus que ce mot là, à la bouche! Tout pour lui et rien pour les autres. Jill hésita, roulée en boule sous sa couette, à mettre le nez dehors. Pour encore croiser son sourire au bras d'un autre. Pour l'entendre encore dire « euh...non...tu comprends Jared... » Ben non justement elle ne comprenait pas!

-Jill? Tu es réveillée?

La jeune femme émit un grognement pour répondre à Keiko mais s'obstina à rester au chaud:

-Je vais me doucher la première, après je te tire de là par la force!

Jill entendit ses pas s'éloigner puis la porte de la salle de bain se claquer. Elle risqua un coup d'œil dans son dortoir. Tous les lits étaient défaits et aucune activité ne régnait, excepté le bruit de l'eau dans la douche. Elles étaient les dernières. Gabrielle devait sûrement être en bas...

Jill garda sa tête posée sur son oreiller et fixa le mur en face sans le voir. Elle n'avait pas à avoir des mots si dur...après tout Gabrielle avait un petit ami depuis quelques jours à peine, c'était normal d'être aussi...heureuse...et occupée. Enfin c'était peut-être normal, Jill n'en savait rien.

L'eau cessa de couler. Quelques minutes après une mains secoua l'épaule de Jill:

-Dépêche-toi Jill, la pressa Keiko, on à défense contre les forces du mal là!!

Jill se redressa et jeta un regard à son réveil. Elle n'avait que 10 minutes pour se préparer. Son cœur s'accéléra douloureusement:

-Désolée, je te rejoins devant la salle, dit-elle en essayant de se dépêtrer de sa couette

Keiko acquiesça:

-A tout de suite!

-Et merci de m'avoir réveillé! Cria Jill alors que la porte se refermait.

La jeune femme se précipita dans la salle de bain. Après un regard rapide vers le pommeau de douche elle jeta son pyjama dans un coin et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi en retard? Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé et elle détestait ça!

Elle coupa l'eau au bout de 30 secondes, enroula une serviette autour d'elle et se saisit de sa brosse à dent. Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers son lit, abandonna la serviette et attrapa ses vêtements en jetant un regard au réveil. Encore 5 minutes. Elle prit sa brosse mais ne s'attarda pas sur ses cheveux bouclés, réglant le problème en les attachants en queue de cheval. Quand elle prit la hanse de son sac la cloche retentit. Avec un soupir de soulagement elle se hâta à son cours au troisième étage.

-Monsieur Galentier, 14. Vous n'avez pas très approfondi ce passage sur les principales forêts ou vivent les vampires.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se pencha pour préciser ses explications sur la copie d'Edward. Jill fixait intensément sa bouteille d'encre. Dernièrement elle ne supportait pas le rendue des interros. Le professeur partit rendre sa copie à un Pouffsouffle au premier rang. Edward se retourna vers la table de Jill et Keiko:

-T'as eu combien? Demanda-t-il

Jill se tritura les mains sous le bureau:

« ne pas le regarder, ne pas le regarder »

Apparemment le garçon avait décidé de ne plus s'intéresser à elle car il enchaîna rapidement la conversation avec la jeune asiatique quand elle lui répondit « 16 ». Cette pensée serra le cœur de Jill:

-Miss Deyree...

Elle leva la tête vers son professeur. Edward s'était retourné:

-7,5 . Il faut remonter tout ça, regarder ce passage là par exemple...

Jill hocha la tête à tout ce que disait son prof mais un bourdonnement envahissait ses oreilles. Son moral pouvait-il aller plus bas dans la journée? Elle n'était levée que depuis 30 minutes...

Cependant elle feignit la joie de vivre en sortant. Elle remarqua avec amertume que plus elle était désemparée et perdue, et plus elle était capable de jouer la comédie. Ainsi personne ne s'attarda longtemps sur le contrôle. Le cours de sortilèges se passa mieux pour la jeune fille. Elle essaya d'oublier sa baisse de moral en écoutant avec attention la façon d'effectuer un sortilège de mutisme. Après plusieurs minutes le professeur les laissa avec chacun un animal bruyant devant eux pour qu'ils s'exercent. Après trois échecs la jeune fille posa sa baguette sur son bureau. Le corbeau qui lui faisait face poussa un croassement en la fixant de ses yeux noirs et perçant. Elle inspira au maximum:

« Allez Jill, tu te calme... tu respires... »

Elle jeta un regard sur Stan. Elle partageait ce cours avec les Serpentards. Mais celui ci était occupé à rire avec son groupe d'amis. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard. Jill soupira, un petit soutien amical aurait été le bienvenue. Le corbeau croassa de nouveau. D'un geste sec elle repris sa baguette et lança le sort qui fonctionna parfaitement:

-Très bien, mademoiselle Deyree, 5 points pour Serdaigle!

Les yeux baissés elle s'autorisa un sourire.

Jill reposa sa plume avec un long soupir. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de travailler, pourtant la liste de devoirs, qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait, ne lui laissait pas le choix. Elle se redressa contre le dossier de sa chaise et leva les yeux vers le plafond de la salle commune. Il représentait plusieurs constellations peintes avec précisions sur la pierre blanche. Elle ferma les yeux et prit sa liste de devoir afin de choisir celui pour lequel elle se sentait la plus motivée. Elle se décida pour la carte d'astronomie et laissa son histoire de la magie en plan pour courir chercher son livre.

Quand elle redescendit Keiko était assise sur la chaise à côté. Jill retourna s'asseoir et la jeune asiatique lui mit immédiatement la main sur son épaule. Elle avait les yeux brillants et les joues roses:

-Jill j'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander! Murmura-t-elle

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil:

-Je t'écoute.

-Est ce que ça te dérange si... si je sors avec Edward, souffla-t-elle en baissant la voix.

Le cœur de Jill rata un battement. Non... non...

-Par sortir, tu entends...

-Oui, en tant que petite amie. Il me l'a demandé il y a 5 minutes, je ne veux pas que ça te dérange je sais que tu...

-Ca ne me dérange pas Keiko.

« C'est un cauchemar »

-Je n'ai pas à décidé de ta vie amoureuse, moi je m'en fiche de lui...

« Pourquoi tout va si mal? »

-Fonce, assura-t-elle en souriant

« Respire Jill, respire »

Keiko la fixa un instant avant de lui sauter dans les bras. La jeune femme espérait qu'elle ne remarquerait pas ses tremblements:

-Merci, Jill.

Elle se leva et se précipita à l'entrée de la salle commune. Jill été seule, désespérément seule. Son cœur battait la chamade, faisant trembler son corps, ses mains, ses lèvres. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, imposante et prête à exploser. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

« Pas devant tout le monde! »

Elle rassembla ses affaires et les jeta pêle-mêle dans son sac tout en se forçant à respirer, juste à se concentrer sur sa respiration.

« Pas dans le dortoir, on m'entendrait »

Les larmes affluèrent:

« Respire, respire. Pas là, pas maintenant »

Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie. Keiko et Edward s'embrassaient. Elle tourna dans le couloir opposé et courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Personne ne rencontra son chemin.

« Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive? »

Ses pas la conduisirent à l'endroit ou se trouvait le journal. Elle claqua la porte, la bloqua à l'aide d'un sort et s'effondra sur le sol en pleurant. Elle pleurait sans s'arrêter, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle se sentait juste seule. Très seule et cette idée lui faisait peur, l'étouffait.

Depuis la rentrée il lui semblait que son monde s'écroulait. Que ceux, qu'elle aimait, menaient leur vie loin devant elle, que tout le monde avait de l'avance et que personne ne s'arrêtait pour elle, pour lui prendre la main et la diriger à un rythme plus lent. Elle perdait pied tout simplement, se faisait envahir par la peur et l'angoisse, et à présent tout cela ressortait. Loin de l'apaiser ses larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux, la déchira de l'intérieur. Combien de temps resta-t-elle à pleurer? Elle l'ignorait. Mais elle finit par se calmer, ses yeux étaient lourds mais elle n'avait pas envie de partir maintenant. Elle devait être dans un état lamentable.

La jeune femme se releva doucement pour se diriger en chancelant vers la petite pierre. Elle voulait les retrouver. Eux qui semblaient si unis, eux qui se soutenaient mutuellement. Elle voulait retrouver la complicité qui émanait de ce groupe du passé. Accroupie sur le sol, le journal sur les genoux, elle lut la nouvelle page:

_« Je me sens bizarre. Pour le première fois de ma vie, une fille vient de me larguer... étrange. Je n'éprouve pas de la tristesse mais un mélange d'appréhension et d'étonnement. J'ai l'impression de retomber comme avant, quand je n'impressionnais personne... sous la tutelle de ma famille. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me mets dans des états pareils pour ça... »_

Jill plongea à travers la petite fenêtre et découvrit un dortoir de Poudlard. Sirius était seul, allongé sur son lit sûrement, les rideaux rouges ouverts. Il mit un point à sa phrase et reposa sa plume, fixant la page. La jeune femme s'approcha, s'assit à ses côtés. Ses yeux sombres étaient emplis de mélancolie. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Sirius grommela un vague « c'est ouvert » avant de se rasseoir.

Remus Lupin passa sa tête à travers la porte et lui sourit avant d'entrer:

-Comment tu te sens Patmol?

-Comme un charme, pourquoi irais-je mal?

Remus secoua la tête d'un air fataliste:

-C'est inutile de mentir, on ne voulait pas te blesser, dit-il, excuse-nous.

Sirius haussa les épaule et répondit d'un air décontracté:

-'y a pas de mal, je suis le spécialiste de ce genre de blagues pourris de toute façon.

Remus rit doucement:

-James s'inquiète, tu lui permets d'entrer?

-Vous avez enfin décidé que j'étais le chef de ce dortoir? S'exclama Sirius, oh merci Lunard! Je vous promets de...

Le dit Lunard lui envoya un oreiller sur la figure. Jill éclata de rire:

-Ne rêve pas.

Et il sortit du dortoir. Quelques minutes après James arriva et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'endroit ou se trouvait Jill. Elle se releva et s'écarta juste avant qu'il ne prenne sa place. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Sirius:

-Bon et maintenant si tu me disais en quoi le fait qu'une fille te largue te dérange?

Jill remarqua qu'entre les deux Gryffondors existait un puissant liens. Plus que de l'amitié c'était de la fraternité qui perça la voix de Sirius quand il répondit:

-Je ne sais pas James. Depuis que je suis à Poudlard je crois que j'ai pris l'habitude d'avoir une certaine puissance sur les filles.

Il lui jeta un regard de côté. Il était impossible de savoir si James approuvait ou non, mais il l'incita à continuer:

-Entre ma mère... et Bellatrix, je suis complètement à part, exclue. Je croyais être quelqu'un d'autre ici. J'ai peur...

-de subir de nouveau ce que tu as vécu, compléta James, ça n'arrivera pas Sirius. Ici et chez toi ce n'est pas pareil, pas pareil du tout !

Sirius eut un petit sourire:

-Je sais Jamesie... d'ailleurs le jour où tu seras avec Lily ne lui révèle jamais ça, s'il te plait. Cette tigresse sera déchaînée si elle sait de quelle façon je voyait la gente féminine !

Son ami éclata de rire et l'aida à se relever:

-Allez viens faire une partie de bataille explosive, Peter est passé par la cuisine.

Sirius lui fit un sourire éclatant et jeta un sort au petit carnet. La scène s'effaça.

Quand Jill se fut habitué à l'endroit ou elle se trouvait elle soupira. Peut-être pouvait-elle y retourner, encore une fois, juste une fois. Mais la porte s'ouvrit dans un déclic et un rai de lumière perça dans la salle. Ivy apparut devant elle et s'assit à ses côtés:

-Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie Jill

-Quelle heure est il?

-le couvre feu vient de passer, j'ai dit que je t'avais vu et que j'allais te chercher.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, il s'était passé autant de temps.Ivy l'aida à se relever, la jeune femme mit le petit carnet dans son sac qu'elle ramassa. Gabrielle avait la carte, elle pouvait garder le carnet:

-Non merci, Ivy je vais retourner au dortoir.

-Tu es sûre?

Ses yeux scrutèrent Jill qui se força à faire un maigre sourire:

-J'ai besoin de repos, je pense.

Elle hocha la tête

-Je te raccompagne.

On était samedi, le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Jill s'habillait sans grande conviction hésitant entre passer sa journée à ruminer de sombres idées à la bibliothèque ou traverser, seule, les rues du petit village. Elle se décida finalement pour aller prendre l'air, seule ou pas ce sera toujours agréable de traîner dans les magasins.

Elle enfila un jean et un gilet par-dessus son tee-shirt. Comme beaucoup d'élèves elle était bien heureuse de pouvoir quitter l'uniforme lors de ses sorties. Elle attrapa sa bourse, sa cape qu'elle posa sur son bras, son écharpe qu'elle se passa autour des épaules et son petit sac avant de sortir.

En fait elle aurait put se joindre à un groupe pour l'après-midi, elle avait refusé la proposition de Kurt. Arrivée en bas du grand escalier elle jeta un regard vers les étages, elle avait bien proposé à Ivy mais cette dernière avait refusé. Jill suivit donc ses camarades qui se pressaient vers la sortie. Elle attacha sa cape juste avant de passer les grandes portes et resserra son écharpe sous la morsure du froid.

Elle se dirigea tout d'abord chez Honeyduckes. Respirant à pleins poumons les effluves des sucreries qui émanait de chaque recoins du magasin. Elle y resta très longtemps, goûtant à de nombreux chocolats et remplissant un gros sac de friandises. Elle déambula une bonne heure et salua quelques personnes. Elle se sentait un peu bête de marcher seule et fixait souvent ses pieds, convaincue que cela devait lui donner un air complètement déprimé. Elle vit plusieurs fois Stan au milieu de ses amis mais comme en cour il ne lui accordait pas un regard. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, elle entra dans son magasin préféré, celui qui vendait des plumes et de l'encre. Elle salua la vendeuse qu'elle commençait à bien connaître et flâna devant les pots d'encres colorés et les plumes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

Cet amas de couleurs la détendit sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Rêvassant devant les plumes de phénix, bien trop chers à son goût, elle sélectionna une plume de perroquet ara d'un rouge sang lumineux. Elle choisit ensuite une encre bleu outremer et paya ses achats, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Quand elle sortit du magasin elle se retrouva en face de Stan. Après quelques secondes d'observation elle se déplaça pour libérer la porte:

-Tu voulais entrer?

-Non, répondit-il les mains dans les poches.

Il avait un long manteau noir qui s'accordait avec ses cheveux hérissés. Ses beaux yeux verts la regardait patiemment:

-Euh... ben salut, hésita-t-elle avec un petit signe de la main.

Elle allait bouger quand il la retint:

-Tu me payes à boire?

-Pardon?

Il secoua la tête et répéta lentement, comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un de particulièrement lent:

-Tu me payes à boire?

Elle dégagea sa main qu'il retenait et haussa un sourcil:

-En quel honneur?

-J'ai soif et froid

-Demande à tes amis de te le payer, grommela-t-elle

-Bon alors tu me prêtes ton écharpe et JE te paye à boire.

La jeune femme allait protester mais il lui avait déjà ôté son écharpe. Il s'enroula les couleurs de Serdaigle autour du cou et avança à grandes enjambés:

-Allez viens! Direction les Trois balais!

Les joues rouges elle courut pour le rattraper, faute de mieux.


	8. Ma famille vacances 1 2

VACANCES ½

chap 8: Ma famille

Gabrielle vida son sac à dos sur une table de la salle commune et entreprit de le refaire en ajoutant le livre qu'elle avait oublié. Habituellement les cris des premières années l'éxaspérait mais là son esprit était continuellement agacé par autre chose:

-Tu es bientôt prête, Gaby?

-Presque, répondit-elle

Kurt s'installa sur une chaise à côté d'elle en l'attendant. La jeune femme essayait de coincer tout ce qu'elle souhaitait garder dans le train dans son petit sac, la tâche n'était pas aisée:

-Au fait, commença son ami, Jill elle sort avec Stan finalement?

Gabrielle le regarda sévèrement:

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais? Possible. De toute façon elle ne traîne plus qu'avec lui maintenant.

-Et Ivy, rappela doucement Kurt

-Et Ivy! La belle affaire! s'emporta t elle, elle ne nous dit rien!

La jeune fille referma son sac d'un geste sec et s'affala sur une chaise à son tour. Depuis leur sortie à Pré-au-lard, Jill avait commencé à devenir distante avec elle puis avec ceux de sa maison. Elle ne passait plus beaucoup de temps avec ses amies de serdaigle. A chaque fois que l'on voyait Jill, elle était avec Stan ou Ivy.

Gabrielle n'avait absolument rien contre Ivy, elle était tellement timide qu'elles n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté, mais elle la savait très gentille. Mais Stan été un Serpentard, les pires rumeurs couraient sur lui, et Jill passait tout son temps avec. Dernièrement il avait fait partit d'un groupe de Serpentard qui s'était battu avec les Gryffondors, comme très souvent, sauf que cette fois Jill n'était pas venue se joindre à Gabrielle et Kurt pour se moquer des serpents dans leur dos. La jeune femme se sentait trahie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait laissé du jour au lendemain:

-Tu as essayé de lui parler?

Gabrielle tourna son visage vers Kurt, il attendait sa réponse l'air impassible. Elle soupira et retira l'élastique de ses cheveux:

-Non... enfin pas dernièrement. Quand j'ai essayé elle s'arrangeait pour écourter la conversation et vite voir ailleurs !

-Peut être qu'on lui à fait quelque chose qu'elle n'ait pas apprécié.

Gabrielle haussa les épaules:

-Sincèrement Kurt, je n'en sais rien. Je comprends pas du tout son comportement... et tant pis! J'attendrais qu'elle vienne d'elle-même !

Le garçon lui offrit un sourire réconfortant et se leva à son tour:

-Allons-y, le train va partir sans nous

Elle acquiesça et se saisit de son sac afin de suivre son ami.

Le collège n'était qu'un va et vient d'élèves traînant leur lourdes valises dans le hall afin qu'elles soient chargées dans le train. Gabrielle se contorsionna pour éviter de trébucher sur l'une d'entre elles et accueillit par une grande inspiration l'air frais du parc. Kurt, qui l'avait devancé, attendit les mains dans les poches qu'elles le rejoignent. Ils prirent ensuite l'une des calèches qui faisaient route vers le Poudlard express. L'un en face de l'autre ils fixaient en silence la route qui s'éloignait du château, quand Kurt demanda:

-Où est Jared au fait?

-Dans le train, il nous garde un wagon avec Holly, Neil et Mathieu

Kurt hocha la tête:

-C'est sympa.

La calèche se mit à ralentir, et les deux adolescents en descendirent avant qu'elle ne soit arrêtée. Le quai était encore vide, les élèves en avance s'étaient déjà installés dans les wagons, les retardataires traînaient encore à Poudlard. Kurt et Gabrielle commencèrent à chercher leurs amis. La jeune femme guettait aussi le compartiment de Jill, de ce fait elle entendit la voix de son amie avant Kurt:

-Bon sang mais tu t'es pas regardé!

-Mais si parfaitement, et je maintiens, tu es très mal coiffée !

Sans réfléchir Gabrielle ouvrit la porte d'où provenait les 2 voix. Stan été assis confortablement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et tourna vers elle un sourire goguenard. Jill été debout face à lui, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Gabrielle vit là l'occasion de ramener son amie vers les Gryffondors:

-Fout lui la paix Langley, s'écria-t-elle.

Gabrielle s'attendait à un soutien de la part de Jill mais elle ne lui en offrit pas, pire elle fuya son regard pour fixer la fenêtre. Stan par contre, après un instant d'étonnement, lui sourit franchement:

-Ma pauvre Gabrielle, tu débarques comme ça, à l'improviste, et tu t'imposes dans une conversation qui ne te regarde pas.

-Jill est mon amie! Bien sur que ça me regarde! Petit cn !

Automatiquement Stan se leva, raide, le regard cruel. Gabrielle sentit Kurt se rapprocher d'elle dans son dos, la présence de l'imposant garçon été sûrement ce qui maintenait le Serpentard à distance. Elle entendit Jill murmurer:

-Stan, ça suffit...

Mais le Serpentard ne l'écouta pas, il redressa le menton et pris un air supérieur qui agaça Gabrielle au plus haut point:

-Ton amie... ma pauvre petite Gaby je ne crois pas que tu mérites ce titre.

-PARCE QUE TOI OUI PEUT-ETRE? Hurla la gryffondor

-Calme-toi Gaby, chuchota Kurt

-Oui Gaby-chérie, calme-toi, imita Stan, ton amoureux t'attend un peu plus loin dans le train. Cours vite, tu sembles déjà être en manque.

La jeune femme saisit sa baguette d'un seul geste, le Serpentard l'imita. Jill se coinça entre les deux et cria:

-STOP!

Puis elle attrapa fermement le bras de Stan pour le forcer à se rasseoir. Gabrielle resta debout, interdite, la baguette levée. Jill ne lui avait pas lui accordée un regard, un geste, une intention. Vexé elle remit sa baguette dans sa poche, la main de Kurt était posée sur son épaule. Elle tourna le dos aux deux adolescents et disparut dans le couloir:

-Jill, si tu veux parler, n'hésite pas à venir nous trouver, résonna la voix de Kurt

La porte du compartiment se referma. Le Gryffondor poussa son amie à avancer dans un silence compatissant.

Quand ils trouvèrent là où s'étaient réunit leurs amis, ils remarquèrent que les cris n'étaient pas passés inaperçus. Jared serra Gabrielle dans ses bras et elle s'y laissa bercer, chassant tant bien que mal les évènements.

Le voyage se passa sans autres anicroches. Jill ne vint pas, mais Ivy passa rapidement pour rendre un livre à Kurt. Neil et Mathieu mirent tout leur cœur à détendre Gabrielle, enchaînant les pitreries. Très vite la jeune femme retrouva l'ambiance de sa salle commune, elle débarqua donc le cœur léger à King cross. Elle traversa la barrière magique, main dans la main avec Jared, salua ses amis et avisa très vite ses parents un peu plus loin:

-Tu me les présentes? Demanda son petit ami

Elle rit doucement, la nervosité perçait sa voix:

-Allez viens, ils ne vont pas te manger.

-C'est bien parce que les miens sont en retard que je fais ça.

Gabrielle arriva donc auprès de ses parents pour le présenter. Ils se montrèrent moins excentrique que dans les scénarios qu'elle s'était imaginée. Jared fut invité à manger chez eux le 1er novembre pour faire plus amples connaissances. Il accepta et promit de leur confirmer sa venue très rapidement puis laissa Gabrielle rentrer chez elle après un baiser rapide.

Le retour chez elle était toujours un peu bizarre après la particularité de Poudlard. Retrouver sa maison, si simple, en banlieue moldue avait quelque chose d'un peu irréel après le château en pierre avec ses passages secrets, ses fantômes et ses élèves en robes noires:

-On te laisse poser tes affaires Gaby, sourit sa mère, je t'appelle pour dîner.

La jeune femme acquiesça et grimpa les escaliers en tirant sa grosse malle, son sac à dos sur les épaules. Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre, referma la porte, lâcha son sac à dos et s'écroula sur son lit. Elle fixa quelques instant le plafond de sa chambre, un petit sourire au lèvre. Si on oubliait l'incident avec Jill, tout se passait pour le mieux en ce moment. Elle se redressa, hésita un moment, puis se décida à résoudre cet unique problème.

Elle se mit à genoux prés de sa malle, sur le tapis bleu qui recouvrait le plancher de sa chambre, et fouilla pour tirer son sac de cours, coincé sous sa masse de vêtements. Elle le posa au pied de son bureau et prit place sur sa chaise. Son bureau était d'une propreté irréprochable, les quelques stylos soigneusement rangés. Elle sortit plume, parchemin et encre et, devant cet assemblage beaucoup plus familier, écrivit une lettre à Jill.

Quand sa mère l'appela pour manger, elle venait de mettre un point final. Le résultat n'était pas très long, mais les brouillons traînaient sur le sol. Elle s'empressa de jeter le tout, plia sa lettre et se précipita en haut des escaliers:

-J'envoie une lettre et j'arrive! Prévint-elle

Puis elle se retourna, traversa le couloir, et grimpa l'échelle qui permettait d'accéder au grenier. Afin que les moldus ne les voient pas envoyer ou recevoir des hiboux, la famille Lamb avait installé leur hibou au grenier, face à une lucarne qui donnait sur l'arrière de la maison:

-Bonjour Neptune, salua Gabrielle

Elle s'approcha de l'oiseau et caressa son plumage fauve, il la regardait avec intérêt et se posa sur son bras quand elle l'y invita:

-Tu peux livrer ça à Jill s'il te plait?

L'oiseau prit la lettre dans son bac et ferma les yeux pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris. La jeune femme ouvrit la lucarne et laissa son hibou s'envoler dans le ciel qui commençait à se noircir. Elle descendit ensuite rapidement pour se mettre à table:

-Ton petit ami te manque déjà? Sourit son père

Gabrielle se sentit rougir mais soutint le regard de son père:

-Nanana moque-toi, c'était pas pour lui... mais pour Jill

Après tout elle n'avait pas besoin de trop leur mentir:

-Oh! Comment va-t-elle? Demanda sa mère avec un grand sourire, vous êtes vraiment inséparables toutes les deux !

Un poid tomba dans l'estomac de la Gryffondor alors qu'elle répondit doucement:

-Elle va bien.

Le repas se déroula calmement, ses parents l'interrogèrent sur ses résultats, l'état de tel ou tel personnes. Quand vint le dessert son père attaqua le sujet qu'elle redoutait un peu:

-Bon ne tournons pas longtemps autour du pot, ton copain... Jack?

La jeune femme grogna et foudroya son père, maudit soit sa mauvaise mémoire:

-C'est Jared, Jared Copnnor, fait un peu attention, le réprimanda sa femme.

Il eut un sourire taquin:

-La première lettre était bonne. Bon et bien ce Jared, il à l'air très gentil.

Gabrielle leva les yeux au ciel:

-Oui il l'est, tu crois que je sortirais avec quelqu'un qui torture les animaux ou montre des tendances suicidaires?

-Les Gryffondors sont courageux et un peu irréfléchis, tu en serais capable, sourit son père.

Gabrielle et sa mère pouffèrent:

-Attention, s'exclama Gabrielle, le Poufsouffle familiale se réveille!

-En tout cas ma chérie, dit sa mère, je suis contente pour toi. J'ai hâte de le connaître un peu plus

La jeune femme hocha la tête et mangea son dessert pour s'empêcher de répondre. Elle sentait que Jared n'était peut-être pas aussi enthousiaste que ses parents. Elle s'empêcha de penser au moment ou elle passerait une soirée avec ses beaux-parents.

-Et tu n'as pas eu de réponses?

-Rien de chez rien... changeons de sujet

Jared acquiesça. Gabrielle s'en voulut d'avoir été un peu brusque mais le sujet de conversation « Jill » été une pente savonneuse, il le savait:

-T'as fini tes devoirs?

Elle haussa un sourcil et regarda son amoureux de travers:

-Tu as dit « changeons de sujet », sourit il

-Je pensais à autre chose, protesta-t-elle

Il haussa les épaules, se pencha et l'embrassa:

-Désolé j'ai pas d'idée

Elle lui tira la langue:

-C'est pas grave, ça m'ira pour l'instant. Evite de recommencer devant mon père sinon il va me charrier pendant la fin des vacances!

Le garçon se rembrunit, elle rit doucement et serra un peu plus fort la main qu'elle tenait fermement depuis plusieurs minutes. Le couple achevait leur après midi sur le chemin de Traverse. Le soleil déclinait doucement à l'horizon, les chouettes et les hiboux se réveillaient dans la ménagerie magique, les clients procédaient à leurs derniers achats. La jeune femme soupira et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Jared:

-On va y aller chéri.

Il hocha la tête et ils rebroussèrent chemin doucement. Ils montèrent dans un bus qui venait d'arriver, la route se faisait silencieusement. Gabrielle ferma les yeux sur l'épaule de son amoureux, son stress passerait bien vite. Elle sentit bientôt son bras autour de ses épaules et afficha un petit sourire. La voix mécanique annonça l'arrêt suivant, elle rouvrit les yeux:

-C'est là.

Il lui renvoyât un regard chaleureux par ses yeux gris et se leva en même temps qu'elle. Mains dans la main ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Gabrielle.

Il entrèrent, la jeune femme appelant ses parents. Son père descendit les escaliers le premier, tout sourire et serra la main de Jared:

-Ravi de te revoir jeune homme. Je suis Connor Lamb, le père de Gaby.

Jared sourit, il sembla à sa petite amie qu'il était déjà beaucoup plus à l'aise:

-Enchanté monsieur !

Conor hocha la tête et la mère de Gabrielle arriva. Jared lui fit la bise alors qu'elle se présentait:

-Marie Lamb, tu devineras aisément que je suis sa mère. Vous avez faim?

-Euh... oui, répondit Jared

Gabrielle se retint de rire et vola au secours de son amoureux:

-Je meurs de faim.

-Alors débarrasse notre invité et va mettre la table s'il te plait.

Gabrielle fit une grimace, on l'avait bien eu. Elle prit le manteau de Jared, l'accrocha dans un coin de l'entrée et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il la suivit:

-Besoin d'aide? Demanda-t-il

-Je veux bien, tu peux mettre les couverts? Ils sont dans ce tiroir.

Elle désigna l'un des meubles et le jeune homme entreprit de les disposer autour de la table. Gabrielle apporta les assiettes et se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait un peu, peut être stressait-elle autant que Jared finalement.

Heureusement son père se chargea de la conversation avec le jeune homme pendant presque toute la soirée. Il taquina sa fille qui lui répondit aussi naturellement que d'habitude avant de se rappeler que son copain était à table, avec eux. Très bientôt Jared se ligua contre elle avec son père, la jeune femme ne manqua pas de lui dire à quel point elle se sentait trahie. Puis Jared consultât sa montre et laissa échapper un petit « Oups » qui n'échappa à personne:

-Il est tard, expliqua-t-il, je suis désolé, je vais devoir y aller.

Ils s'étaient installés dans le salon, tous se levèrent. La mère de Gabrielle le salua la première:

-J'ai été contente de te rencontrer, n'hésite pas à revenir.

-Avec plaisir Madame, assura Jared

-Bien sur qu'il va revenir! Nous avons une bataille explosive à disputer, renchérit Connor en lui serrant la main

Jared éclata de rire mais Gabrielle le mit en garde:

-Fais-gaffe ! C'était le champion de sa promotion.

-Je vais m'entraîner durement alors, pour l'instant aucun Gryffondor ne m'arrive à la cheville.

Il se laissa tirer doucement par sa petite amie, salua une nouvelle fois sa belle-famille en enfilant son manteau et sortit avec Gabrielle. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle:

-Tes parents sont très gentils, dit-il, je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai eu peur.

Gabrielle rit:

-C'était super. Tu pourras revenir sans crainte maintenant, hein?

-Et pourquoi pas toi? Demanda-t-il d'un air malicieux

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, un peu honteuse. La soirée avait été merveilleuse mais elle doutait encore que cela soit pareil avec la famille de Jared:

-Ne t'en fait pas, je ne te force à rien. Mais si tes parents n'y voient pas d'inconvénients je veux bien revenir, on travaillera ensemble !

Gabrielle lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant. En guise d'au revoir ils échangèrent un baiser sur le pas de la porte.


	9. Toi vacances 2 2

-La confrérie des gobelins de 1852 a eu pour but de régler les conflits entre les géants qui...

-Jill! Tu n'as pas vu ma chemise bleue?

La jeune fille poussa un violent soupir avant de regarder son frère d'un œil noir. Alors qu'elle venait enfin de se décider à attaquer ses devoirs de vacances...

-Non Marc, répondit-elle laconiquement, t'aurais du demander à papa avant qu'il parte travailler.

Elle s'écarta de son livre alors que son frère s'asseyait en face d'elle, une pomme dans la main:

-Trés drôle, à 6h du matin c'est ça?

-Tiens fait moi réciter s'il te plait, lança-t-elle.

Elle fit glisser son livre vers Marc qui s'en saisit rapidement en croquant dans son fruit. Il l'incita d'un petit signe de la tête à commencer à réciter. La jeune femme prit une inspiration et commença. Malheureusement tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre ne semblait pas être rentré, Marc l'arrêta au bout d'un quart d'heure:

-Je le savais tout à l'heure, soupira-t-elle

Jill fit glisser ses affaires dans son sac, complètement répugnée. Ainsi elle n'était même plus capable d'apprendre une leçon correctement? Son frère la fixait avec ses yeux aussi bleus que les siens. Elle interrompit ses mouvements pour l'interroger d'un haussement de sourcil, il secoua son visage et se releva. Comme à son habitude il cherchait ses mots en ralentissement exagérément chaque mouvement, ainsi une minute entière lui fut indispensable pour jeter son trognon et se rapprocher de sa sœur:

-Jill...est-ce que tout va bien?

La question désarçonna la jeune femme. Le début des vacances lui avait apporté un semblant de bonheur, loin de tous ceux qui avait été involontairement la cause de sa perte de moral. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, c'était après elle que Jill en avait. Marc attendait, elle préféra feinter:

-Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas demandé ça plus tôt?

Il eut un petit sourire triste, il avait compris la façon qu'elle avait eu d'esquiver la question:

-J'ai faillit, mais tu n'aurais peut-être pas apprécié. Et puis tu as finalement eut l'air un peu mieux...

Jill se releva, le sac sur l'épaule:

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi

-Tu viendrais me voir de toute façon? Demanda-t-il

Elle serra son frère dans ses bras pour toute réponse. A l'école, tel lien fraternel été assez rare, pourquoi s'afficher? Mais ils avaient toujours été très proches. Aussi la jeune femme tenta de verser dans cette étreinte un peu de ses soucis, espérant secrètement que son frère adoré les éloignerait. Sans s'en rendre compte elle le serrait toujours plus fort, il posa un baiser sur le haut de son crane:

-Tu as besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle acquiesça, oui elle avait besoin d'un bol d'oxygène. Et c'était justement son programme de l'après midi:

-Justement Marc, tu peux m'emmener jusqu'au chemin de Traverse? Je prendrais le tram pour rentrer.

-Tu vas voir... Stan? C'est ça?

Elle hocha la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de demander:

-Ca te dérange toi que je sois amie avec un Serpentard?

-Absolument pas, du moment qu'il ne te fait rien de mal.

Depuis le début des vacances Stan et Jill échangeaient une correspondance régulière. Si lui se contentait de répondre aux lettres de la jeune femme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout lui raconter. Le Serpentard devait connaître autant sa famille qu'elle-même, mais qu'importe? Il ne lui faisait jamais de commentaire là-dessus et l'incitait presque à poursuivre.

Le temps été couvert, les deux adolescents achevaient leur après midi dans un café, devant une tasse de chocolat fumant. Jill venait d'avouer la lettre qu'elle avait reçu de Gabrielle, et à laquelle elle n'avait pas répondu:

-Moi je vois pas pourquoi tu te prend la tête pour elle, grogna le garçon, elle ne t'a pas fait de bien.

-Tu as un esprit beaucoup trop étriqué Stan. Franchement c'est entièrement de ma faute.

Il leva les yeux au ciel:

-La mort du précédent ministre de la magie aussi, c'était de ta faute?

-Stan je suis sérieuse.

-Moi aussi.

Il la fixa de ses yeux verts avec une grande attention, elle fut incapable de s'en détourner:

-Pourquoi serait-ce de ta faute? Demanda-t-il avec calme. D'accord Lamb n'a rien compris, elle planait au pays des botrucs roses... mais le fait est que si tu t'es sentie mal ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Jill se sentit rougir. A la suite d'une lettre ou elle avait oser dire que Stan lui avait rendu un soupçon de bonne humeur, il avait répondu qu'il s'en était rendu compte:

-Donc tu vas faire quoi? Reprit-il

Pourquoi était-t-il aussi gentil avec elle, si soudainement?

-Je lui parlerais à la rentrée. Face à face... je n'oserais pas tout lui dire mais bon.

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif comme toujours. La nuit était tombée, les deux adolescents payèrent leurs consommations et sortirent. Les magasins fermaient les uns après les autres, les chouettes et hiboux s'éveillaient avec des hululements lugubres. Jill referma la fermeture de son blouson et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Ils passèrent l'arche magique, traversèrent le chaudron baveur et retrouvèrent le côté moldu.

Le niveau sonore produisait un contraste dérangeant avec l'allée sorcière. Dans un silence ils rejoignirent les trams. La jeune femme remarqua qu'elle était la seule à acheter un ticket, le garçon fixait les rames d'un air absent:

-Tu habites où, Stan?

Une information qu'elle était bien incapable d'avoir malgré tout ses efforts. Il lui lança un petit sourire:

-Chez moi !

-Hilarant, railla-t-elle alors que son tram arrivait.

-Je sais c'est une de mes nombreuses qualités, tu n'auras pas de problème pour rentrer?

-Non, non, répondit-elle mécaniquement.

Elle entra dans le wagon et se tourna vers son ami. Il la regardait toujours aussi fixement, on aurait dit que ses yeux brillaient dans le noir alors que ses cheveux disparaissaient à mesure que la lumière baissait:

-Merci pour aujourd'hui Stan... .

Le sifflet de départ retentit, elle leva lentement la main et lui fit un petit signe, un sourire contrit aux lèvres. Le garçon éclata de rire, moqueur comme à son habitude, qui devint silencieux alors que la porte se refermait. Vexée elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'il lui envoyait une bise du bout des doigts. Le tram s'ébranla.

Jill se laissa tomber sur un siège... elle aurait du lui faire la bise. Quelle idiote !

La jeune Serdaigle n'en pouvait plus! Ses vacances étaient presque terminées… et elle avait à peine finit la moitié de ses devoirs... et n'avait même pas attaqué ses révisions pour les BUSES. Elle releva le livre de potions qui lui cachait la vue et sourit. La seule chose qui pouvait lui remonter le moral était de voir Marc, sur la table basse du salon, plongé dans sa 3éme dissertation. Son frère avait plus profité de la liberté des vacances qu'elle, et avait pris un retard non négligeable. Leur père avait donc sévit, Marc était désormais privé de sortit afin de réussir son année. Par solidarité, Jill l'imitait... bon aussi parce qu'elle non plus n'était pas très en avance:

-J'en peux plus!! Hurla Marc à pleins poumons, je veux mes vacances!

La jeune femme éclata de rire:

-Ca commence à me manquer aussi. Dit toi qu'au moins c'est ta dernière année

-Je pourrais faire le mur... papa n'en saurait rien, poursuivit Marc comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa sœur.

Jill toussota d'ailleurs pour rappeler sa présence, son frère la foudroya du regard:

-Ma chère cafteuse attitrée se chargerait de m'enterrer j'avais oublié...

-Ne sois pas si mesquin, répondit-elle, j'ai du travail aussi...

Ils poussèrent un long soupir à l'unisson:

-Vivement la rentrée quand même... murmura Marc

Jill se rembrunit, elle n'était pas sûre d'attendre ce jour avec autant d'envie que son frère. Le château lui manquait, oui. La compagnie d'Ivy et Stan aussi... mais les murs de pierres alourdiraient encore ses pensées. Elle s'était sentie si mal avant de rentrer chez elle, complètement perdu dans sa tête et dans son corps...

Mais quelque part dans le château, derrière un passage secret, se trouvait un passage vers une autre époque... où l'amitié semblait vouloir signifier quelque chose:

-J'ai peur de m'ennuyer à partir de la rentrée, répondit-elle finalement à Marc, devoirs, cours, manger, dodo... génial le programme !

Elle leva le pouce avec un manque évident d'enthousiasme. Marc lacha sa plume et secoua vigoureusement la tête:

-Mais non! Tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer Jill! Les matchs de Quidditch commencent bientôt, il y aura le bal de noël et plus tard dans l'année un entretien pour la suite de tes études.

-On est même pas sur de l'avoir le bal!

Il haussa les épaule:

-Je fais confiance aux préfets sur ce point... on l'aura. Kurt ne lâchera pas l'affaire pour ne citer que lui.

La jeune femme eut un faible sourire. Kurt, depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas discuté avec lui?

-T'as raison... allez! S'écria-t-elle, boulot mon gars BOU-LOT !

Les deux Serdaigles se replongèrent dans un grand silence dans leurs révisions. Jill alla rejoindra son frère sur la table pour commencer à écrire, ils ne levèrent leurs yeux de leur parchemin qu'en entendant la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir.

Jill resta avec son père jusqu'au dernier moment. Le quai s'était vidé dans les wagons du Poudlard express, la fin des vacances était maintenant là:

-Allez, ça suffit maintenant Jill, lança son père, monte dans le train !

Ce n'était pas un reproche de sa part, mais sa façon de s'inquiéter. Elle regarda son père avec un sourire d'excuse, plaqua deux bises sur chacune de ses joues et grimpa dans le train avec sa lourde malle. L'atmosphère de calme de repos allait lui manquer. Quand quelque chose que l'on redoute doit se produire, le temps semble toujours s'accélérer, comme si Merlin s'amusait du malaise des hommes:

-Jill!

Son cœur rata un battement quand elle se retourna. Mais ce n'était qu'Ivy qui l'invitait dans son compartiment, la tête de Stan apparut au-dessus de la Gryffondor. Elle les rejoignit, ils faisaient vraiment un drôle de trio.

Le silence dura toute la première partie du trajet. Mais un silence souple et chaud, un de ceux qui ne dérange pas. Jill se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage, la joue posée sur sa main. Il y avait tellement de choses à penser: les cours, Gabrielle, Edward... le journal... les ennuis

Stan choisit ce moment là pour taper dans ses mains. Le son resta suspendu une fraction de seconde, juste assez cependant pour que les pensées éclatent comme des bulles de savon. Jill se tourna vers lui, sourcil levé, il lui adressa un sourire angélique, elle préféra se retourner vers Ivy. La jeune Gryffondor regardait le garçon avec un petit sourire gêné:

-Peut-être as tu envie de lancer la conversation? Proposa-t-elle de sa voix fluette.

Il clama alors qu'il n'attendait que ça et sa voix, tantôt moqueuse et tantôt douce, pris possession du silence. Jill et Ivy se prirent bien vite au jeu, comme d'habitude.

Stan avait la conversation facile quand il partait, c'était ce qui semblait à Jill. Alors qu'elle avait du mal à raconter une histoire sans se sentir bête, le Serpentard était à l'origine de véritables monologues auxquels la jeune femme prenait goût.

Quand la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit ils s'attendaient à la vendeuse de friandises. Un grand garçon aux cheveux violet la remplaçait:

-Madame qu'avez-vous fait à vos cheveux? C'est d'un goût particulier! Railla Stan aussitôt.

Jill se laissa tomber contre le dossier de la banquette et se mordit les lèvres en fixant Ivy. Cette dernière gardait les yeux fixés sur ses genoux:

-Jill? Je pourrais te parler s'il te plait?

La jeune Serdaigle se tourna vers le Gryffondor. Sa voix était douce, aucune animosité, aucun détachement. Alors que Stan se raidit elle se leva, un sourire d'excuse à son intention. Elle lui avait déjà dit, elle était l'unique fautive.

Kurt la fit traverser le wagon, passer devant des groupes d'élèves de toutes les maisons. Finalement ils trouvèrent un coin tout au bout, Kurt s'adossa au mur dans une position décontracté. Elle l'imita à moitié:

-Bonjour Jill, lança-t-il avec un grand sourire, comment vas tu?

Elle lui renvoya son sourire, un peu calmée. Kurt avait ce talent de mettre les gens à l'aise autour de lui. Une aura bienveillante semblait l'entourer, ainsi Jill s'étonna de lui raconter ses vacances et d'entamer une véritable conversation avec lui. Sans jamais être de proches amis ils avaient toujours discuté ensemble avec Gabrielle, ces moments de complicités perdues revinrent difficilement à Jill.

Finalement, à laisser ses sentiments l'emporter sur elle, y avait elle gagné ou y avait-t-elle perdu?

Le silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents, que Jill rompit en baissant les yeux:

-Je suis désolée. C'est moi qui aurais du venir te voir, vous voir. Toi et Gabrielle.

-Si tu n'en avais pas envie...

-Ce n'est pas ça! Coupa la jeune femme, non ce 'est pas ça. Oui, je voulais vous revoir, tous les deux... mais je ne peux plus maintenant... .

Parce qu'en fin de compte c'était ainsi, elles avaient toutes les deux pris un chemin différent. L'amitié que Jill avait finalement obtenu de Stan et Ivy, était elle prête à l'abandonner pour retrouver sa Gaby et Kurt? L'ambiance si joyeuse des Gryffondors? L'amitié de Keiko ? Edward ? ...

Les larmes prirent l'échelle de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle les refoula d'un geste rageur:

-Désolée Kurt, je ne suis qu'une idiote! J'avais prévu de parler avec Gaby, je le ferais ne t'en fait pas.

Elle se retourna mais n'osa pas partir. C'était à peu prés de cette façon qu'elle avait tracé un trait sur son amitié avec Edward. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de recommencer avec Kurt:

-Jill... .

Son murmure déclencha en elle des frissons. Non elle ne pouvait pas ne plus reparler avec lui. Elle se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux:

-Je vais prévenir Gabrielle, elle sera contente. On rediscutera ensemble de toute façon non ? Si tu le veux bien.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme. Il hocha la tête et d'un commun accord ils retournèrent vers leur compartiment.

Stan était adossé à la porte, il n'accorda pas un regard au Gryffondor qui salua Jill. Elle fixa le Serpentard:

-Euh Stan? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là?

Avec un sourire il se déplaça:

-Ivy m'a jeté pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Vas-y entre, je peux attendre encore un peu... après je vous ferais un petit strip-tease si tu veux

Jill éclata de rire et frappa à la porte. Celle ci s'ouvrit immédiatement puis se referma:

-Ca va? Demanda Ivy

Jill hocha la tête mais demanda:

-Euh, tu ne t'es pas changée?

Son amie haussa les épaules, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Donc ce n'est pas moi le problème? Demanda Gabrielle.

Deux calèches les attendaient encore avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Le regard autrefois si familier de Gabrielle brûlait les yeux bleus de Jill, elle se sentait tellement mal en face d'elle. Et le retour au château lui pesait comme un fardeau. Elle se força cependant à sourire:

-C'est moi, entièrement de ma faute, assura-t-elle, pardon Gaby.

La Gryffondor eut l'air réellement soulagée. Elle lui pris la main:

-Allons-y il fait froid! Maintenant... on pourra se revoir hein?

Jill acquiesça, la gorge beaucoup trop sèche pour parler. Avant de se séparer son amie lui glissa à l'oreille:

-Fait quand même gaffe avec le Serpentard, s'il te plait.

L'avertissement retentissait encore à ses oreilles quand elle fut en face de Stan, dans la calèche. Finalement ça ne se passait pas si bien que ça. Son moral retombait à mesure que le château grossissait:

-Prêtes pour la rentrée les fille? Demanda l'unique garçon de la petite voiture.

Ivy répondit doucement par l'affirmative. Les prunelles de Stan vrillèrent celles de Jill. Elle pris une grande inspiration:

-Prête !


	10. Ma routine

Chapitre 10: Ma routine

Gabrielle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Le soleil ne pénétrait pas son dortoir et seul un ciel encore sombre lui apparut par la fenêtre. Persuadé que la réveil avait été détraqué elle rabattit fermement les couvertures sur elle et referma les yeux:

-Gaby, si tu te rendors tu vas rater les cours...murmura une petite voix

La jeune femme reconnut Ivy et la justesse de ses propos la força à fixer le haut de son lit à baldaquins. La première semaine de rentrée était surement une des pires.

Elle s'assit avec beaucoup de difficulté, sentant peu à peu ses os se mettre en place avec de légers craquements. Ivy la salua et descendit les escaliers alors que les autres gryffondor s'éveillaient avec autant de difficulté que Gabrielle.

La salle commune, et son agitation matinale, réveilla complètement la jeune femme. Jared l'attendait, à moitié assis sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Il tendit une main dont elle s'empara avec plaisir, il lui en fallait de moins en moins pour être contente.

Les vacances n'avaient rien changé à l'école. La routine étudiante, la plus rassurante qui existe, avait repris ses droits. Gabrielle déambulait dans les mêmes couloirs, le même chemin qu'elle faisait chaque matin depuis maintenant 5 ans. Mais elle ne s'en lassait pas, et chaque journée était nouvelle. Sa main dans celle de son amoureux elle ne voyait aucune raison de se plaindre.

La grande salle résonnait du bruit des couverts, les deux gryffondor s'assirent à leur table:

-T'as eu du mal à te lever Gaby? Demanda Kurt en guise de bonjour

L'intéressée ne répondit pas mais lui arracha sa tartine des main pour la manger:

-HEY! Au vol!

-Avoue que tu l'a bien cherché, intervint Holly en riant

-Même pas vrai, grogna Kurt

Et dans une imitation parfaite d'un enfant de 5 ans puni injustement il croisa les bras sur son torse et tourna le dos à la table. Tous éclatèrent de rire, s'attirant les regards étonnés des autres élèves.

Dans ces regards Gabrielle croisa celui de Jill. Elle venait d'entrer dans la grande salle, tenant fermement son sac de cour contre elle, seule. Elle la salua d'un petit sourire, la gryffondor s'extirpa tant bien que mal du banc sur lequel elle était assise et courut la rejoindre:

-Salut! Lança-t-elle du ton le plus enjoué possible

Elles discutèrent rapidement avant que la serdaigle ne rejoigne sa table. Gabrielle la regarda s'éloigner un pincement au coeur, son amie avait des cernes marqués, un sourire qui sonnait faux et des yeux vide. Depuis la rentrée elle faisait des efforts pour discuter avec elle le plus possible, malheureusement le reflet que son amie lui renvoyait n'était qu'une pâle illusion de joie. C'était revenu comme avant sans l'être, si Jill était physiquement présente au sein de l'école elle paraissait vide de l'intérieur...du moins jusqu'à ce que Stan l'aborde:

-Ca va ma puce? Susura une voix à son oreille

Gabrielle eut un sourire désabusé en contemplant le sourire de Jill face aux bêtises du serpentard. Elle serra les bras de Jared autour de sa taille:

-Je me sens inutile, complètement...

-Moi je ne suis pas d'accord, elle à besoin de se réveiller c'est tout

Gabrielle lui sourit et se laissa guider vers leur table. Si Jill avait besoin de temps pour se réveiller pourquoi pas? Peut être était elle perdu au milieu d'un rêve très agréable...

Mais cela commençait à faire un peu long quand même.

L'herbe craquait légèrement sous les pas des 5émes année de gryffondor qui se dirigeaient vers les serres. Gabrielle resserra sa cape sur elle en écoutant une blague de Holly. Leurs respirations formaient de petits nuages blancs devant eux, la température baissait au fil des jours. Le ciel avait revêtu un manteau gris perle, la forêt interdite, aux troncs sombres, semblait se confondre sur le ciel.

Le professeur les laissa grelotter quelques minutes pour faire cesser leur bavardage. Un soupir accueillit l'ouverture de la porte sur la chaleur étouffante. Les élèves ôtèrent un à un toutes leur épaisseur en prenant place. Gabrielle fut ravie d'apprendre que les 2 heures seraient consacré à des travaux pratiques:

-Je vous demande la plus grande douceur, les épines sont fragiles et précieuses. La sève que l'ont peut récolter à des propriétés curatives.

Kurt se joignit à elle et Jared, tout trois allèrent s'installer vers une fenêtre qui offrait une vue sur le château. Le silence de la classe dura 5 minutes, puis s'enchainèrent les conversations, appels à l'aide et éclats de rire:

-Je nous trouve vraiment dissipé de temps en temps...souleva Kurt

La pauvre enseignante, pas très grande, peinait à rétablir un semblant de calme

-On ne fait rien de mal préfet, taquina Jared

Il tira avec le plus grand soin une épine de leur plante, celle ci s'agita frénétiquement et Gabrielle tendit la main pour la calmer:

-Mais oui préfet calme toi

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel:

-Recommencez et je ne vous dirais RIEN

Sa phrase provoqua l'effet voulu, ses ami le regardait avec de grands yeux. Très vite un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage. Gabrielle rapprocha sa chaise:

-Kuuuurtinet? Chuchota-t-elle, tu as quelque chose à nous dire peut être?

-Je sais pas, se moqua le garçon, Jared surveille ta copine elle me drague dangereusement

Le bras protecteur de Jared attrapa Gabrielle par la hanche, elle se laissa glisser dans ses bras en riant:

-Bon maintenant que je t'ai sauvé, qu'as tu à nous dire? Demanda le jeune homme

-J'ai une réunion demain soir pour le bal de noël

Le bruyant engouement de ses deux amis fut brutalement freiné par la présence de leur enseignant à leur côtés, changeant les cris de joies en fou rire étouffés.

Gabrielle soupira discrètement. Après de nombreuses tentatives de persuasion, elle avait réussi à entrainer Jill à l'extérieur entre le repas et leur cour de potion, mais aucune réelle conversation n'avait suivi. Le vent était sec et glacial, forçant les deux jeunes femmes à se recroqueviller dans leurs capes et leurs écharpes, le dos calé contre un vieil arbre au bord du lac. La gryffondor avait remarqué à quel point son amie serrait son sac, continuellement, comme si elle avait peur qu'on ne le lui vole.

Jill ne disait rien et fixait le lac. Gabrielle sortit son bras de sous la chaleur de ses vêtements et regarda l'heure, 15 minutes sans décrocher un mot...il fallait arranger ceci:

-Bon alors Jill? Il n'y à aucun potin intéressant du côté des serdaigle? Tu sais, Grace veut sortir avec Kevin je crois...

-Je sais, tu m'en à déjà parlé

La jeune femme n'abandonné pas:

-On pourrait jouer les entremetteuses non? Proposa t elle enjouée

-Non, répondit Jill du tac au tac, ils se parleront bien un jour

Le ton n'était pas fâché ou sec, il était simplement sans appel. L'impression que Gabrielle avait d'une Jill constamment absente se renforça:

-Tu veux rentrer? Proposa la gryffondor un peu déçue.

-Pourquoi pas.

Et joignant le geste à la parole elle se releva. Son regard changea en croisant celui de son amie, peut être la serdaigle avait elle vu un certain reproche dans ses yeux sombre:

-Désolé Gabrielle je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie...je...je m'ennuie un peu en ce moment c'est tout

Gabrielle ne releva pas malgré l'envie qui lui brulait la langue. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer et se releva:

-Jill! Regarde! Il neige!

Toute trace d'amertume disparut de Gabrielle un instant alors qu'elle attrapa la serdaigle par le bras en lui désignant d'un geste vague le parc qui révélait de légers flocons. Gabrielle adorait la neige, et depuis son entrée à poudlard Jill s'amusait toujours de son attitude surexcitée. La joie laissa un instant place à la tristesse, 30 ans de distance semblait s'être écoulée entre les deux. Mais Jill eut un petit rire et répondit à la pression sur son bras:

-Les gryffondor sont décidément de vrai gamins, enfin c'est vrai que c'est agréable un peu de neige.

-Gaby, tu aurais 2 heures à me consacrer?

La jeune femme quitta des yeux sont devoir de métamorphose pour fixer Jared. Il avait un sourire plein d'entrain et les yeux pétillant. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit apparemment et il ne tenait plus en place, de l'autre coté de la salle Kurt regardait la scène avec désapprobation? Jared semblait l'avoir déserté pour la retrouver:

-Ca dépend quand...là maintenant ça va être dur

Elle put entendre Holly soupirer de soulagement à côté, non pas que la perspective du travail qui restait l'attirait plus que Jared, mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Holly comme ça. Jared compris la situation et se pencha à son oreille, son souffle la fit frissonner:

-Une sortie nocturne sera encore mieux. Il neige, pourquoi ne pas alller à la tour d'astronomie voir ça?

Gabrielle rougit de plaisir, le souffle coupé. Elle en mourait d'envie à l'avance:

-Oui! Oui! S'exclama-t-elle surexcitée

Jared éclata de rire mais Gabrielle sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Jared et elle en haut de la tour s'astronomie après le couvre feu à regarder tomber la neige. Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux à ces devoirs, vivement qu'ils soient fini!

-Vous allez galérer pour ne pas vous faire voir par contre, nota Kurt qui s'était rapproché

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Jared, mais bon qui ne tente rien n'a rien

Gabrielle sourit encore plus, elle, elle possédait le moyen de ne rencontrer personne au hasard des couloirs:

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Jared

Il lui lança un regard énigmatique auquel elle ne répondit pas. Le soleil déclinait doucement quand Kurt, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, annonça qu'il devait partir. Holly l'imita en rangeant ses affaires:

-La réunion pour le bal? Souffla Jared

Les deux préfets hochèrent la tête:

-Bonne chance, dit Gabrielle, on compte sur vous!

Leurs amis montèrent poser leur sac dans leur dortoir respectif puis sortirent de la salle commune. Dans quelques minutes se serait la fin du couvre feu, les derniers élèves auraient, normalement déserté les couloirs de l'école. Le couple se jeta un regard complice:

-Alors comme ça je ne dois pas m'inquiéter pour les patrouilles dans les couloirs?

-Pas le moins du monde, assura la jeune femme

Elle ramassa ses feuilles dans une grandes brassé et les fourra dans son sac sans les trier. Elle referma prestement ses bouteilles d'encres et les rangea, avec ses plumes, avec un peu plus de soins:

-Tu me permets une douche rapide? Demanda t elle

Jared acquiesça et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Tout sourire la jeune femme grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de pierres et ouvrit la porte sans douceur.

Il n'y avait personne, elle posa son sac sur son lit à baldaquins et se saisit d'une grande serviette de bains. Elle laissa couleur l'eau de la douche pour régler la température et jeta un regard dans le miroir en s'attachant les cheveux avec une pince. Elle avait les joues rouges. Gabrielle s'efforça de se calmer en se dirigeant sous l'eau. Ce n'était qu'une simple soirée après tout.

-C'est ça ton astuce imparable contre la surveillance? Chuchota Jared

Gabrielle sourit et maintint la carte du maraudeur invisible aux yeux de son petit ami. Elle comprenait néanmoins son étonnement. Il brulait d'impatience de comprendre, elle se résolut à lui montrer la carte, le garçon laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise:

-Chut! Intima prestement Gabrielle

-Ou t'as eu ça? Demanda Jared en l'ignorant

Gabrielle grommela mais il se tourna vers elle, ne la lâchant pas des yeux. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, son éloignement avec Jill avait peut être changé la donne de ce secret qu'elles avaient décidé de partager. Peut être Jill avait elle montré le journal qu'elle avait demandé de garder?

-C'est un secret, souffla t elle, un secret entre Jill et moi. On peut y aller maintenant?

Il hocha la tête et, main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers un passage secret.

Il n'y avait que le ciel et Jared. Des millions d'étoiles scintillaient dans un ciel sans nuages au dessus du couple. Ils étaient tous deux emmitouflés dans un plaid, l'un contre l'autre. La tête de Gabrielle posé sur l'épaule de Jared, le tout dans un doux silence. Gabrielle ferma les yeux. Son cœur battait la chamade sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Le vent frais caressait son visage, mais à l'intérieur son corps brulait.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, ceux de Jared été penché sur elle. Il avait les joues légèrement rouges et la fixait intensément. Elle en fit de même, refusant de rompre ce contact. Sous la couverture leurs doigts se rencontrèrent, les paumes moites:

-Je t'aime, chuchota le jeune homme

Il se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément, la jeune femme y répondit. Son esprit lui insufflait de s'arrêter alors que ses mains caressait le dos de son amoureux. Son souffle se fit plus bref, se calquant sur celui de Jared, elle sentit les doigts chauds du jeune homme enlever au même rythme qu'elle, les boutons de ses vêtements:

-Jared...murmura t elle le souffle court

Le front sur son torse nu elle ferma les yeux:

-On devrait redescendre

Une brise plus forte que les autres fit frissonner les deux jeune gens. Dans leur élan le plaid s'était retrouvé roulé en boule à côté, et leurs chemises ouvertes volaient. Jared hocha la tête, il reprit la couverture d'une main et la rabattit sur les épaules de sa petite amie. Gabrielle refermait son haut, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Il l'aida à se relever et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Gabrielle descendit en baillant largement les marches de son dortoir. Il été assez tard, tous les élèves profitaient du samedi matin pour trainer dans la grande salle. Mais elle fut accueillie par Kurt qui lui décocha un sourire éclatant. Jared été à côté de lui, les cheveux encore ébouriffés, apparemment il venait d'être tiré du lit:

-Et voilà la dernière! S'exclama le garçon aux cheveux violet, quel dommage que je ne puisse pas aller dans les dortoirs des filles. On à du t'attendre!

-Quel dommage oui...grogna t elle en rejoignant on petit ami, pourquoi autant d'énergies dès le matin?

Kurt se plaça devant la cheminée et leva les deux bras en l'air en signe de victoire:

-On l'aura notre bal de noël!

La nouvelle mit plus de temps à pénétrer l'esprit de Gabrielle que celui de Jared. Le jeune homme bondit sur place:

-YOUHOU!

Puis la jeune femme se sentit sourire. Un bal. Un vrai bal de noël! Quelle chance!

Soudain Jared retrouva tout son sérieux et prit la main droite de sa petite amie, et la regarda, suppliant:

-Tu veux bien venir avec moi?

Pour toute réponse elle l'embrassa, tout sourire.

La nouvelle du bal s'était propagée comme une trainée de poudre dans l'école. Quand les élèves de gryffondor retournèrent dans leur salle commune après le repas, beaucoup ne parlaient que de ça. Tranquillement assise dans un fauteuil Gabrielle se demandait avec qui Jill irait au bal. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'interférer dans sa vie, mais si son amie devait y aller avec Stan, elle serait assez inquiète:

-Ouais Stan...le serpentard

Gabrielle sursauta, une fille de 7éme année venait d'évoquer le nom du pire ennemi de la jeune femme. Elle se redressa pour entendre la fin de la conversation:

-ai entendu dire qu'il avait tué sa mère. Les serpentard sont vraiment des demeurés

-C'est qu'une rumeur, rétorqua une de ses amies

-C'est pas la première, ce type à une sale réputation

Gabrielle se laissa retomber contre le dossier du fauteuil. Oui ce n'était pas la première rumeur sur Stan. C'était bien cela qui l'inquiétait.


	11. mon échappatoire

Chapitre 11: mon échappatoire

_« Sirius Black, je te hais »_

Jill cligna des yeux face au début du texte. Maintenant elle arrivait à reconnaître l'écriture qui appartenait à chacun des maraudeurs. James était celui qui écrivait le plus, parfois Sirius avait ajouté quelques mots en même temps. Peter n'avait écrit que quelques fois, sans grande importance, mais cette fois ci il s'agissait de Remus. Ces mots de haine parurent déplacés venant du garçon, Jill le trouvait calme, quoique toujours malade, et il débordait de reconnaissance et d'amitié envers les 3 autres maraudeurs.

La jeune femme releva la tête, elle était seule et pas un bruit ne venait du dortoir à côté. Depuis quelque temps elle avait trouvé l'endroit et l'horaire parfait pour se plonger dans le journal: la salle de bain de son dortoir, à 3 heures du matin. Elle appuya l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur glacé et commença sa lecture:

_« Sirius Black, je te hais. Comment te considérer comme un ami après ce coup là? Espèce de sale traître! Je me défoule dans ce journal mais c'est à toi que je vais le dire si tu tentes une explication... je te déteste ce soir Sirius! »_

L'habituelle petite fenêtre apparut sous ces mots. Le cœur de Jill se serra alors que son doigt passait lentement sur les pages écorchées par l'encre...

Remus lui tournait le dos, il se prit la tête entre ses mains. Jill contourna le bureau pour croiser son regard, elle retint une exclamation. Le jeune homme avait les yeux révulsés et les traits tirés. Une longue écorchure traversait sa joue droite, d'épais bandages semblaient recouvrir ses bras. Il ferma fortement les yeux, la porte s'ouvrit. Sirius apparut, il était essoufflé. Aucun des deux ne bougea, Remus gardait les yeux fermés, son ami ferma doucement la porte. La tension était palpable, Jill recula jusqu'à rencontrer le mur dans son dos.

Le silence dura plusieurs minutes, puis Remus le rompit, il redressa la tête, fixa de son regard mordoré Sirius, pris sa baguette et lança un sortilège d'insonorisation. Sirius réagit au quart de tour:

-Excuse-moi Remus! Vraiment exc...

-La ferme !

La voix tremblait de colère. Sirius fronça les sourcils:

-Laisse-moi parler. Je m'en veux, je m'en veux horriblement. Mais il n'était pas question de me servir de toi je..., il chercha ses mots, vu le coup de Rogue ce matin...je voulais me venger. J'étais énervé je n'ai pas réfléchit et j'ai pensé…

-"Tiens ! Mais ce vieux Lunard est disponible cette nuit" c'est ça que tu as pensé ?

-absolument pas comme ça et tu le sais !

-JE TE DETESTE SIRIUS !

Le jeune homme baissa la tête sous l'accusation. Les poings serrés il murmura:

-vas-y, crache le morceau Remus.

-Ce coup là, je ne te le pardonnerais pas aussi facilement. J'aurais put devenir comme Greyback espèce de dégénéré! C'est ça que tu veux finalement? Je me serais retrouvé à Azkaban si j'avais mordu Rogue! Azkaban Sirius! Si tu veux que j'y aille dit le tout de suite, j'écoperais bien d'un an si je me bats avec toi!

Sirius hocha négativement la tête, supplia son ami de l'écouter. Remus balaya l'idée d'un geste, il referma le carnet dans un claquement sec:

-Tu es bien comme les Black Sirius, tu aimes torturer les créatures comme moi !

Sirius se raidit à cette phrase, Remus le poussa et sortit de la pièce. Quand Jill se sentit disparaître, le poing du jeune homme s'abattait sans relâche sur le mur de pierre.

Elle se retrouva dans la salle de bain de son dortoir. Le silence s'abattit sur elle comme un coup de massue, elle se força à se lever. Elle se traîna comme un automate dans son lit, le cœur déchiré. Ses idéaux venaient de se disputer, ainsi même eux, même une amitié aussi solide pouvait se finir?

Cela ressemblait bien à sa situation. Une torpeur l'envahit, bien que sous une épaisse couette elle se mit à trembler, des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux.

Tout les matins Gabrielle venait vers elle, s'efforçait de parler. A un moment, Jill n'aurait attendu que ça d'elle, ses gestes et ses attentions. Mais maintenant? Maintenant elle n'était qu'un corps dans l'école de Poudlard, elle se sentait presque perpétuellement absente des endroits où elle marchait. Elle commençait la journée avec l'unique envie d'être le soir, dans ce journal et ces souvenirs qui lui donnaient une raison d'exister.

Elle allait très mal, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Et seuls Ivy et Stan le savaient vraiment. L'une l'avait deviné et l'autre l'avait appris par Jill elle-même.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa sans le voir le haut de son lit, en fait c'était faux. Dans la journée, elle se sentait vivre à côté de Stan et Ivy.

-Tu viendras déjeuner avec moi à midi? S'enquit Gabrielle avec enthousiasme.

Jill cligna des yeux, elle était devant la porte de la grande salle et la Gryffondor se tenait devant, l'air parfaitement réveillé. Stan était derrière elle, la regardait:

-Désolée, pas ce midi.

Gabrielle la regarda, acquiesça avec un sourire. La Serdaigle se dirigea alors vers Stan qui la salua d'un signe de la main:

-Salut! T'as caché un trésor dans ton sac de cour?

-Non pourquoi? S'étonna-t-elle

-Relâche-le, il ne devrait pas tomber normalement.

La Serdaigle quitta le sourire goguenard du garçon pour se rendre compte qu'elle tenait fermement son sac. Elle le relâcha. Le journal qu'elle gardait dedans en permanence s'éloigna d'elle si vivement qu'elle en eut mal. C'était comme si elle souhaitait inconsciemment faire pénétrer le petit carnet dans sa poitrine, qu'il devienne un autre cœur, une part d'elle-même.

Le monde autour d'elle s'effaça, Sirius et Remus s'étaient-ils réconciliés finalement? Peut être qu'elle pourrait aller voir pour s'en assurer...

Le bruit assourdissant de l'école revint sur elle brusquement. Ses yeux se rallumèrent, elle avançait vers la table des Serdaigle. Stan lui tenait la main et la devançait. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait lui fit oublier un instant sa blessure:

-Stan?

Il ralentit:

-Ouais?

-Je ne vais pas très bien...

Elle avait chuchoté inconsciemment, de honte, de gêne ou de peur d'être méprisée. Le Serpentard se retourna, pendant quelques secondes il eut une expression attristée, ses yeux verts la fixaient avec sollicitude. Puis le masque détendu reprit place sur ses traits, le sourire au coin des lèvres:

-Tu meurs de faim je suis sûr, quelques toast, un cours de sortilèges et tu seras repartie!

Il ne lâcha pas sa main, marchant désormais à ses côtés. Loin d'être gênée par la proximité, Jill aurait rêvé le serrer dans ses bras, le toucher encore plus pour pleurer encore et encore.

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal traînait dans la théorie. La tête posée sur sa main Jill avait abandonné pendant quelques temps la recherche sur les habitudes de chasses de diverses créatures. Ses notes ne subiraient pas le violent changement dont elle aurait besoin. Elle soupira, une pile de devoirs l'attendait pour demain... cette 5éme année était éprouvante.

D'ennui, la jeune femme feuilleta son livre négligemment. Elle buta sur une page au bout de quelques minutes, les paroles de Remus venaient de résonner à ses oreilles :

_J'aurais put devenir comme Greyback espèce de dégénéré!_

Elle lut le titre du chapitre _ « créatures nocturnes: les loups-garous »_

Remus était un loup-garou. Le secret des maraudeurs dont ils avaient parlé une fois c'était celui là. Une bouffée de joie envahit Jill, elle se sentait comme incluse dans ce cercle d'amis des anciens temps. L'idée de quitter le cours et d'aller les trouver pour leur dire lui effleura l'esprit, mais elle se ravisa. Le désespoir la gagna. Les maraudeurs étaient morts depuis longtemps.

« morts » se répéta-t-elle mentalement.

Elle leva la main:

-Miss Deyree?

-Est-ce que je pourrais sortir un moment s'il vous plait? Demanda- t-elle.

-Vous voulez aller à l'infirmerie?

Elle hésita quelques secondes, après tout elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et elle frôlait réellement la dépression:

-Oui.

L'infirmerie était au même étage, elle demanda à y aller seule, prit ses affaires et sortit. Le couloir était désespérément vide, le chuchotement calfeutré par les lourdes portes closes lui indiquait le déroulement des autres cours de l'étage. Avant d'atteindre l'infirmerie elle se laissa aller contre le mur glacé. Elle était vraiment atteinte... mais depuis quand? À partir de quand et comment ce petit jeu était-il devenu si mauvais?

Elle se passa la main sur le visage, elle se sentait fiévreuse. Il fallait qu'elle jette définitivement ce journal, il lui faisait du mal et ce n'était certainement pas son but premier. Elle le sortit de son sac de cour, caressa machinalement la couverture de son index. Non elle ne pouvait pas... ce journal était une des rares choses qui la rendaient heureuse en ce moment:

« je dois juste m'efforcer de ne rien laisser paraître »

Elle passa la porte de l'infirmerie, après tout c'était son problème, pas besoin d'embêter les gens avec ça.

-Et ça va mieux? S'inquiéta Ivy

Jill acquiesça avec un grand sourire:

-Oui! C'était un petit rhume, une potion, une sieste et c'est finit.

Son amie lui répondit d'un petit sourire et se replongea dans son livre de leçon. Jill inspira profondément, l'air glacé lui brûla la gorge mais elle l'ignora. Travailler dehors était plus agréable, même s'il faisait froid. Elle resserra sa cape et prit son propre livre en se calant contre le vieil arbre.

De leur endroit, elles faisaient face au lac, au loin le saule cogneur se balançait doucement. Stan arrivait vers les deux jeunes filles, l'air renfrogné il se posta devant elles en leur tendant deux tasses:

-C'est bon là?

Elles sourirent, complices:

-Merci jeune page, plaisanta Ivy, tu peux t'asseoir maintenant.

Le Serpentard se laissa tomber lourdement en face d'elles en soupirant. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortie un papier, apparemment arraché au panneau d'affichage de l'entrée:

-La date du bal de Noël, les informa-t-il.

Automatiquement les deux jeunes femmes abandonnèrent leur livre pour lire le papier. Il était annoncé pour la veille des vacances de Noël:

-Un buffet et un groupe de musique, lu Ivy, ça va être sympa !

-T'as vu qui joue dans le groupe? S'étonna Jill, Mathieu, Neil, Jack et Sunny... depuis quand ils sont un groupe?

Le regard que Ivy lança à Stan ne lui échappa pas, elle l'ignora cependant, attendant une réponse:

-Depuis bientôt un mois, crétinette !

Elle lança un regard noir au garçon qui n'en tint pas compte et poursuivit:

-C'est Sunny la chanteuse, ils s'entraînent pendant tout leur temps libre, ça leur pose des problèmes avec les prof d'ailleurs. Leur travail en parti.

Jill hocha la tête, pensive. Depuis un mois des gens qu'elle avait eut l'habitude de côtoyer avait fondé un groupe de musique, et elle ne s'en était pas aperçu. De toute façon ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne sentait plus sa propre présence dans le château. Elle contempla son livre qu'elle étudiait quelques minutes plus tôt... pourquoi faire après tout?

La tête lui tourna, une envie irrépressible de s'en aller la gagna:

-Jill où vas-tu? Demanda Ivy

La Serdaigle sentit soudainement le froid mordant de décembre sur ses joues et ses mains, son livre avait disparu, apparemment rangé dans son sac. Son cœur, son échappatoire à tout son désespoir était dedans:

-Désolée, je dois y aller.

Elle se leva et se dirigea le plus vite possible vers le château.

C'était un cercle vicieux. Le secret était devenu sa raison de vivre, une drogue, et Jill venait de se prendre une piqûre de rappel. Quelle heure étai-il? Elle n'en savait rien. La partie du château où elle s'était réfugiée était déserte, elle prit un couloir au hasard pour retrouver son chemin. Quand elle retrouva un portrait familier elle laissa son esprit vagabonder librement. Elle allait mieux, à présent, mais pendant encore combien de temps?

Cette pensée, celle de dépendre du petit carnet la saisit d'effroi, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle n'était plus seule dans le couloir:

-Jill, tu fais quoi?

-Je retourne dans mon dortoir, répondit-elle machinalement

Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle se retourna. Kurt était penché sur elle, l'air inquiet:

-C'est la salle des trophées ici. Viens, je rentrais aussi.

Gardant sa main sur son épaule il l'orienta vers la bonne direction. Elle ne prit pas la peine de le remercier. Elle n'était plus qu'une poupée, peu à peu ses sentiments la quittaient. Alors que l'instant d'avant, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle devenait, la présence d'une autre personne à ses côté l'avait fait se retrancher dans un coin de son esprit. Les gens étaient assez conciliant pour la guider, peu importe s'il la croyait folle:

-Tu es au courant pour le bal de Noël?

Jill acquiesça.

-Tu y va avec quelqu'un déjà? Continua-t-il

-Non.

Sa voix lui semblait étrangère, elle se concentra pour être un peu plus présente:

-Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi en fait, et toi?

-Ben je ne savais pas trop mais... tu veux y aller avec moi?

Ils s'étaient arrêtés, elle leva son regard vers lui. Il avait l'air calme et détendu, comme d'habitude. Sa main glissa de son épaule pour saisir celle de Jill avec douceur. La peau de Kurt était brûlante en comparaison de la sienne.

A quoi s'était-elle attendue?

« à ce que Stan t'invite » murmura une petite voix dans sa tête

Mais Stan était un ami pour l'instant, un ami extrêmement précieux. Un pilier central dans sa volonté de rester parmi les vivants. Aller au bal avec lui, se rapprocher si prés, peut être même le souiller de son angoisse et son désespoir grandissant... elle en était incapable. Mais Kurt devait-il endurer ça à sa place?

« Oui, sûrement... »

Kurt avait toujours été quelqu'un de gentil, et le terme était faible. Jill se sentait persuadée que lui pourrait lutter, et si leur lien devait changer... elle n'aurait rien à perdre, tout à gagner.

Il attendait sa réponse, sa main toujours sur la sienne. Elle resserra son étreinte sur la peau si chaude:

-D'accord Kurt, on ira ensemble.


	12. Notre soirée

Chap 12 : Notre soirée

-Et celle ci? S'exclama Gabrielle

Elle tendait fièrement une énième robe devant elle, l'exposant au regard critique de Sunny:

-Non pas vert, décréta-t-elle finalement, c'est pas une couleur qui te va... Par contre, pourquoi pas pour moi? Fais voir la taille...

Et elle s'en empara prestement tandis que Gaby levait les yeux au ciel. Les deux jeunes femmes, comme un nombre incalculable des élèves de l'école profitaient de leur week-end à pré-au-lard pour chercher leurs robes de bal. Gabrielle fit la moue en regardant les quelques robes noires qu'elle avait dans les bras. Elle en reposa trois avec lenteur, elle aurait aimé trouver une autre couleur...

Sunny sembla le remarquer et la saisit par la main:

-Bon allez on va essayer ça et ensuite on cherchera des accessoires!

-Et puis il faudra rentrer, souffla Gabrielle

Sunny grogna:

-C'est injuste d'avoir une dissertation pour lundi! J'aurais cru les prof plus cléments quand même!

-Moi aussi, répondit une voix derrière elle.

Elles se retournèrent à l'unisson pour tomber nez à nez avec Kurt et Jack. Sunny rabattit prestement la robe contre elle :

-Ne regarde pas! Lança-t-elle à son amoureux.

-Je n'ai rien demandé, sourit il.

Elle lui tira la langue. Gabrielle avisa la tenue que portait Kurt:

-Finalement, vous les garçons, vous detestez faire les boutiques mais tu as cherché longtemps non?

-Moui...

Kurt haussa les épaules:

-J'ai pas eu autant de mal que je ne le pensais, finit il.

-Tu es très beau naturellement de toute façon? Ironisa Sunny

Kurt rit doucement et hocha négativement la tête. Les quatres amis se donnèrent rendez vous un peu plus tard au trois balais avant de rentrer et les garçons quittèrent la boutique. Sunny poussa immédiatement Gabrielle vers les cabines d'essayages :

-Comment va Jill? Demanda Sunny à travers l'épais rideau de la cabine, elle est beaucoup à la bibli d'après Kurt

Gabrielle soupira et tira le rideau:

-Oui c'est vrai, peut être que son moral remonte. T'en pense quoi?

Elle fit un tour sur elle même et retourna dans la cabine après une critique avisée.

Les essayages durèrent plus longtemps que prévu, Sunny prenait un malin plaisir à la faire poireauter à l'intérieur en sous vêtements pendant qu'elle allait chercher encore d'autres robes:

-Celle ci! Finit elle par s'exclamer!

-Une noire, grimaça son amie

Elle fit un tour devant la glace, elle lui allait bien:

-Cette couleur te va très bien! On va trouver quelques babioles pas chères et colorées si tu veux...

Gabrielle hésita encore un peu mais finit par craquer après avoir entendue Sunny lui répéter 15 fois qu'elle était très bien.

Elle passa à la caisse pour payer et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre:

-On à 20 minutes avant de retrouver les garçons

-Amplement suffisant, assura Sunny, la boutique de bijoux est pas loin

Elles remercièrent la vendeuse et sortirent. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient tous rassemblés dans les belles rues pavées de Pré au lard malgré le froid, les discussions se devinaient aisement. Quelle tenue pour le bal? Quels groupes de musiques? Quelle décoration pour la salle?

Gabrielle lâcha soudainement Sunny quand elle aperçut Jill, le col de sa cape rabattu sur son cou, se dirigeant vers le chateau. Elle l'appela, son amie se retourna. Gabrielle fut frappée par ses cernes qui s'étaient accentuée, son air un peu pâle, cependant elle avait plus de couleur ses derniers jours et cela la rassura un peu:

-Tu rentres?

Jill acquiesça:

-J'ai trouvé ma robe et j'ai quelques recherches à faire à la bibliothèque

Gabrielle afficha un grand sourire:

-Toi en robe! Wouah! Je peux voir?

-à la soirée, affirma la serdaigle, bonne fin d'après midi

Et elle s'en alla. Gabrielle voulut la rappeler pour ne pas la laisser seule mais Stan sortit d'une boutique précipitamment pour accoster Jill. Le regard du serpentart croisa celui de Gabrielle, elle le salua d'un signe de tête et se retourna, Sunny l'attendait, un air compatissant sur le visage. La jeune gryffondor soupira en rejoignant son amie, elles se dirigèrent en silence vers une boutique pour compléter leur tenue pour le bal.

-Jared, tu connait un peu Stan?

Gabrielle sentit son petit ami bouger, elle se dévissa le cou pour observer son visage. Il semblait pensif mais la rassura en entourant son corps de ses bras. La jeune femme se cala un peu mieux contre son torse:

-Pas vraiment, répondit il, pourquoi ça?

-Jill ne parle plus qu'à lui, je m'inquiète et... j'aurais voulu avoir une conversation avec lui

-Sans le frapper?

-Si possible, sourit-elle

Le garçon appuya son menton sur le haut de son crâne, elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et baissa un peu son visage:

-Alors? Reprit elle, tu penses qu'il m'enverra balader?

-Non, je ne pense pas

Sa réponse étonna Gabrielle. Le serpentard passait son temps à lui lancer des piques, et elle lui rendait la pareille et Jared était au courant. Elle demanda une explication que son petit ami prit le temps de réfléchir:

-Tu veux lui parler de Jill, vu le temps qu'il passe avec elle, il gardera son sérieux

-Tu as surement raison...

Elle soupira, elle n'était pas encore très sûre d'elle. Jared le remarqua:

-Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à Ivy? S'étonna t il, elle traine avec eux

-C'est elle qui m'a conseillé de parler à Stan, avoua la gryffondor, elle m'a garantit qu'il me répondra et qu'elle même ne savait pas trop de choses sur Jill

Elle sentit Jared acquiescer et décida d'arrêter la conversation. Elle parlerait à Stan le lendemain, il n'allait pas la manger. En attendant elle sentait que bientôt elle et Jared iraient se coucher et voulait profiter de la fin de soirée avec lui. La salle commune était exceptionnellement vide, une légère relâche au niveau des devoirs avait motivé tout les élèves à se coucher tôt. Mais à présent il était minuit passé, les vestige du feu luisaient faiblement dans la cheminée. Gabrielle retint un bâillement.

Jared sembla comprendre que, pour la soirée, leur séparation était proche. Il la fit tourner vers lui et l'embrassa longuement, en réponse Gabrielle enserra son torse et approfondit leur baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer leur regard était brillant et pleins de désirs l'un pour l'autre. Jared se pencha, ses lèvres frôlèrent la joue de Gabrielle et son souffle chaud sur son oreille la fit frissonner:

-Bonne nuit ma belle

Pour toute réponse elle embrassa doucement la joue de son petit ami et se releva du canapé.

Gabrielle lâcha ses amies et se mit à courir dans le hall bondé. Il était là, avec sa bande de brailleurs serpentards. Elle prit une grande inspiration pendant sa course, elle devait lui parler le plus pacifiquement possible:

-Stan! Halleta-t-elle, HEY LANGLEY!

Il se retourna, au milieu des escaliers. Un sourire goguenard apparut sur son visage:

-Tient, on se connait?

-Oh la ferme, grogna telle, je voudrais te demander quelque chose d'important

Le visage du garçon redevint sérieux, il lança un regard à ses amis qu'il avait laissé en bas de l'escalier puis murmura à l'oreille de Gabrielle:

-La couleur de mon caleçon?

La jeune femme serra les poings:

-Non je veux te parler de Jill, siffla t elle

-J'avais deviné, ricana le garçon, j'allais la retrouver justement, suis moi

Elle le suivit sans broncher, il l'entraina dans une salle vide du premier étage. Elle ferma la porte et se retourna vers lui, il avait pris place sur un bureau et tapotait le coté gauche pour qu'elle s'assoit. Elle préféra rester debout, se plaça devant lui et croisa les bras:

-Bon vas y, reprit il plus sérieux, qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Je ne la vois plus, je voudrais savoir ce qu'elle fait, si elle va un peu mieux

Il soupira et fixa un point devant lui:

-Je ne sais pas si elle va vraiment mieux. Elle à l'air, elle est plsu souriante...

-Elle va au bal avec Kurt, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Gabrielle, il est vraiment gentil et ça à du lui redonner confiance

Stan eut un pale sourire en la regardant:

-Ouais elle m'a dit, mais ce n'est que quelques jours après qu'elle s'est mise à aller mieux. Depuis qu'elle passe tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque en fait

La gryffondor leva un sourcil:

-Elle bosse?

-Non je crois qu'elle cherche quelque chose plutôt, et rien à voir avec les cours. Elle à même eu autorisation de regarder dans la reserve

Gabrielle secoua sa tête pour essayer de chasser de mauvaises idées. La réserve était pleine de livres sur la magie noire, mais Jill avait toujours montré une vive curiosité pour beaucoup de choses, obtenir l'autorisation d'un prof n'avait rien de surprenant. Et c'était cela qui l'a gênait:

-Elle a dit ce qu'elle cherchait?

Le jeune homme sourit plus franchement:

-Je vois qu'on s'inquiète de la même chose. Non elle n'a rien dit, ça veux dire qu'elle peut chercher tout et n'importe quoi. Elle ne me laisse pas consulter ce qu'elle lit

Gabrielle prit finalement place à côté du serpentard. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, Jill ne lui disait presque rien, se montrait toujours distante avec elle. Elle appuya son visage dans ses mains:

-Je te la confie, souffla t elle

Le garçon se remit debout, donna une grande claque dans le dos de la gryffondor qui lui lança un regard noir et se dirigea vers la porte:

-Encore une chose Langley!

-Ouais?

-Jill, tu l'aime?

Le garçon se contenta de la regarder, les sourcils froncés:

-OK j'ai comprit, soupira-t-elle, désolée mais tu m'inspire pas confiance

A son grand étonnement il éclata de rire, elle le fixa les yeux rond. Il finit par se calmer:

-Parce que j'ai tué mes parents ?

Elle se raidit:

-Alors les rumeurs...commença t elle

-Sont fausses et archi fausse, dit il avec un geste de la mains, j'en ai lancé une ou deux pour me vanter en première année, je vais finir par le regretter

Néanmoins il gardait son désagréable sourire en coin, elle se releva et se planta de nouveau devant lui, bien décidé à en savoir plus:

-Tu me laisseras sortir avec Jill si je te raconte en quoi mon enfance est particulière? S'enquit il le regard brillant

-Non, répliqua t elle du tac au tac, mais ça me fera peut être changer d'avis sur toi

Il soupira, fit une grimace, et déclara d'une traite:

-Mes parents sont morts dans l'attentat qui à eu lieu à New York l'année de mes 5 ans. On m'a trouvé une famille adoptive quelque part à Londres et c'est tout.

-C'est tout? Chuchota t elle, je...je suis désolé

-Nan c'est rien, sourit il, j'aime bien mes parents et ça m'a permit d'avoir assez tot de bonne opinions politiques

Gabrielle n'esquissa même pas un sourire, elle l'entendit soupirer:

-Allez sors de là, on va croire que je t'ai violé

-Crétin!

Le plafond de la grande salle montrait un ciel magnifique, parsemé d'étoiles. Le long des murs étaient disposée les tables des buffets. Gabrielle tournait lentement dans les bras de Jared:

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive _

La voix de Sunny berçait tout les danseurs. Gabrielle s'était laissé convaincre pour danser, Jared avait eu raison, elle n'avait qu'à se laisser faire. Le menton posé sur l'épaule de son petit ami, un sourire au coin des lèvres elle ne se lassait pas de cet instant. Plusieurs couples les imitaient mais pour elle ils n'existaient pas:

-Tu es magnifique tu sais? Murmura Jared

Elle le remercia pour la cinquième fois de la soirée. Des bracelets d'argents et un pendentif couleur rubis agrémentaient sa robe noire.

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close _

-La soirée m'a l'air d'être une franche réussite, souffla Gabrielle

Aucun des danseurs ne parlaient à voix haute. Leur chuchotis mêlés à la voix de Sunny rendait l'instant encore plus magique qu'il ne pouvait l'être:

-La soirée n'est pas finie

-Pour moi elle pourrait parfaitement se finir comme ça, répondit elle avec un soupir

-Tu es...sure?

Sans s'interrompre elle s'éloigna de lui pour le regarder, il avait un sourire un peu timide. Elle se sentit rougir et s'empressa de reposer son menton sur son épaule:

-Tu as peut être prévu plus, murmura la jeune femme

-Peut être, conclut il avant de poser un baiser dans son cou

Le frisson que Gabrielle ressentie dissipa alors tout ses doutes

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close _

Le regard de la gryffondor tomba sur Jill. Elle ne dansait plus, Kurt avait interrompu leur instant en l'embrassant. Tout deux se tenaient face à face, Jill semblait gênée, ses mains restaient dans celle de Kurt. Gabrielle sentit son cœur faire un bond, oui cette soirée était parfaite pour tout ceux qu'elle aimait.

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far _

Les dernières notes restèrent suspendues dans les airs avant qu'une salve d'applaudissement ne félicite le groupe. Gabrielle vit alors Jill s'en aller hors de la grande salle. Elle allait lui courir après quand Jared passa son bras autour de ses épaules:

-On va marcher un peu?

Stan venait de se précipiter derrière Jill. Gabrielle inspira profondément avant de se retourner vers son petit ami:

-Oui je te suis

Il la guida à travers la grande salle, fendant la foule compacte d'élèves enthousiastes par la musiques. En silence, main dans la main, ils remontèrent les escalier de l'école desertes. Ils entendirent quelques pas feutrée, des portes qui se refermaient, signes qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à rechercher un peu de tranquillité. Jared l'amena jusqu'à une tapisserie au septième étage. D'un baiser il lui intima d'attendre un peu et se mit à faire de grands aller retour devant la tapisserie. Quand une porte fit son apparition Gabrielle ne put retenir une exclamation:

-La salle sur demande! Comment as tu sut?

-Houla ça c'est mon secret, plaisanta Jared, j'ai été un peu aidé en plus

Elle lui lança un regard montrant qu'elle voulait en savoir plus, il croisa les bras résolut à garder le silence. En riant elle le précéda dans la salle qu'il venait de créer.

Cela ressemblait à un grand salon. Un magnifique tapis prenait presque toute la pièce, dans le fond tronait un immense lit à baldaquin et un canapé cramoisie était placé devant une cheminée ronflante.

Gabrielle sentit sa respiration ralentir doucement, la porte se referma dans un bruit mat et presque aussitôt Jared était derrière elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Contre le dos de la jeune femme les pulsations accéléré du cœur de son petit ami lui parvint. Elle se retourna et s'empara des lèvres de Jared. Le premier baiser fut très doux, le suivant plus passionné. La main de Jared caressa la hanche puis le dos de Gabrielle, elle y répondit en parcourant son visage de ses lèvres.

Leurs baisers de plus en plus passionnés les amenèrent à reculer au centre de la pièce. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant. Le regard brillant de désir comme c'était souvent le cas depuis quelques temps, leur joues rouges. De sa main gauche Jared fit doucement descendre la fermeture de la robe de la jeune femme. Elle fit un léger mouvement de l'épaule et sentit la bretelle glisser doucement. Jared eut un sourire confiant auquel elle répondit par un nouveau baiser. Elle eut à peine conscience d'avoir le dos l'épaisse couverture du lit, ni de sa nudité.

C'était leur soirée, elle n'appartenait plus qu'à eux.


	13. Ma décision

Jill interrompit avec douceur le baiser que venait de lui donner Kurt. Son premier baiser. Autour d'eux les danseurs tournaient sans les voir, les élèves debout ou assis profitaient de la soirée sans les remarquer:

-Je suis désolé, murmura Kurt, tu n'avais sûrement pas envie.

Elle lui offrit un pâle sourire:

-C'est faux, j'en avais envie...c'est moi qui m'excuse, je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut.

Elle lança un regard dans la salle. Il y avait Gabrielle et Jared qui dansaient les yeux dans les yeux, un couple idéal. Et plus loin il y avait Keiko et Edward. Le coeur de Jill se serra, après tout elle le savait depuis longtemps, qu'elle l'aimait...un amour qui ne serait jamais partagé, et auquel elle s'était résignée. Elle se rendit alors compte que ses mains étaient toujours dans celle de Kurt, alors qu'une courte distance les séparaient:

-Jill...

-Écoute je dois y aller, l'interrompit-elle, passe une bonne soirée Kurt. Va voir Ivy s'il te plaît, je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait danser avec toi.

Sans un mot de plus elle se retourna et se précipita hors de la salle. C'était ce soir qu'elle agirait, cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'elle s'y préparait.

Une fois dans le hall elle se mit à courir, respectant son plan elle n'avait pas mis de talons. La nuit était glaciale, l'air lui coupa la respiration un instant, elle se rua sur la gauche et se dissimula à l'angle d'un mur.

Elle sentait la pierre glacée dans son dos alors que Stan sortait à son tour. Sa longue silhouette se découpait dans la lumière diffusée par le hall. Il regarda à droite et à gauche alors qu'elle se collait complètement contre le mur. Dissimulés sous le gilet blanc qui complétait sa tenue de soirée, elle sentit sa baguette et le journal qu'elle ne quittait plus. Stan semblait hésiter devant la porte, elle se força à ralentir sa respiration.

Lui bien sûr, l'avait assez suivit pour, peut être, s'être fait une idée de ce qu'elle préparait. Le perdre semblait terrible à la jeune femme et pourtant...elle n'en pouvait simplement plus. Elle pouvait peut être faire marche arrière. Sortir de l'obscurité et se précipiter sur Stan. Tant pis pour toutes ces nuits blanches passé à lire des livres de sortilèges. Elle se serait laissé bercer par ses bras. Oubliées les longues recherches en bibliothèque. Stan était le seul pour qui son coeur battait autant, même l'amour qu'elle pouvait encore éprouver pour Edward lui semblait dérisoire quand elle y pensait.

Elle pourrait abandonner, il l'aiderait. Il pourrait l'aider. Mais la peur, la solitude, la tristesse qu'elle s'était mise à ressentir cette année étaient toujours présentes, et si douloureuses. Jill ferma ses yeux humides, ça avait été si douloureux finalement. Elle ne se sentait même plus la force de faire marche arrière. Stan sembla se décider, il se mit à courir devant lui, dans l'obscurité. Elle se pencha légèrement en entendant ses bruits de pas s'éloigner. La jeune femme sortit sa baguette et la serra fermement dans ses poings avant de se mettre à courir. Le plus silencieusement possible, se mordant les lèvres à cause du froid, elle fixait résolument la forêt interdite en face d'elle.

A quel moment avait-elle eu cette idée en tête? Ce vague projet qui était devenu une obsession, une échappatoire. Sûrement un jour où elle s'ennuyait à la bibliothèque, cherchant de plus en plus la solitude que seuls Ivy et Stan refusaient de lui accorder. Son frère était arrivé derrière elle et lui avait mis un livre sous le nez:

-On dit « bonjour » quand on est poli, grommela-t-elle,

-Tu m'a l'air de t'ennuyer à mourir, ton frère chéri t'offre de la lecture.

-C'est quoi?

La couverture était vert émeraude, et le titre ne lui disait rien:

-Une des touuuuutes premières autobiographies de Harry Potter, il me semble que le sujet t'intéressait.

Dans ce livre se trouvait beaucoup de détails dont elle ignorait l'existence. Et notamment l'histoire des reliques, une légende partie d'un conte pour enfant. Harry Potter avait raconté en détail la fin de la guerre et le pouvoir de la pierre de résurrection, perdue dans la forêt interdite.

C'était pour ce bout de légende qu'elle courrait à perdre haleine en direction de la forêt. Pour cette raison qu'elle avait, elle en était sûre, réussi à mettre au point un sortilège d'attraction qui passait outre les protections. Si elle retrouvait cette pierre, alors juste avant la fin, elle pourrait sûrement...

Elle s'arrêta net. Elle venait de passer les premier arbres de la forêt, elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol gelé, le dos contre un arbre. Elle respirait si fort qu'il lui était impossible de savoir si Stan l'avait suivit. Elle bloqua donc sa respiration mais le martèlement de son coeur résonnait à ses oreilles. Elle prit le temps de se calmer, jusqu'à être sûre qu'elle n'avait pas été suivie. Elle avait de la chance...si elle pouvait parler ainsi.

La forêt interdite était terrifiante en journée, la nuit s'était bien pire. Une sensation désagréable émanait de chaque tronc d'arbre qu'elle pouvait deviner. Elle se releva, les jambes tremblantes, et prit une grande inspiration:

-Lumos.

Le bout de sa baguette libéra une douce lumière qui la réconforta un peu:

-Ce sera bientôt fini, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se mit en marche, avançant droit devant elle d'abord pour que la lumière ne soit pas vue en dehors du couvert des arbres. Elle ignorait presque complètement le chemin. Elle savait juste ce qu'elle avait lu et relu de tous les autobiographies et pèlerinages fait dans la clairière où Voldemort avait cru avoir tué l'élu. Il lui fallait d'abord retrouver le sentier.

Un bruit la fit sursauter, elle retint un cri à grande peine. Non, elle ne voulait pas mourir par une bête de la forêt, du moins pas avant d'avoir cherché la clairière. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Visualisant le sentier par rapport à l'endroit d'où elle était partie. Stan leur avait proposé, à elle et Ivy, d'aller s'y promener de nombreuses fois...à chaque fois ils étaient tous les trois assis devant le lac. Elle retint un soupir et s'orienta.

Elle n'avait même plus vraiment parlé à Keiko ou Gabrielle...Jill se reprocha en cet instant son égoïsme et sa lâcheté. Elle pouvait toujours faire marche arrière...

Soudain le sentier s'ouvrit devant elle:

-Maintenant...souffla-t-elle, à gauche.

Elle avança à grandes enjambées alors que son esprit était tiraillé par deux parties. La partie gagnante était celle qui lui faisait se remémorer toute la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie, écorchant son coeur à vif. Cette partie là la faisait pleurer en silence de cette douleur trop contenue.

La seconde partie de son esprit accomplissait son rôle de confessionnal. Les moments de l'enfance partagés avec Gabrielle lui manquaient, l'époque où leur amitié était le sentiment le plus puissant qu'elles connaissaient. Le jour où elle avait rencontré Keiko dans sa chambre en première année. Son enfance au côté d'Edward avant que l'adolescence ne lui donne envie de se démarquer des autres. Elle regrettait son enfance, et avait peur que ce sentiment ne dérape trop et devienne mauvais...Et Stan. Lui et ses blagues idiotes, sa façon de s'inquiéter pour elle, les sentiments plus adultes qu'elle ressentait pour lui et qui l'effrayait en même temps.

Elle s'était sentie grandir en dansant avec Kurt, en l'embrassant. Elle aurait vraiment aimé embrasser son ami Serpentard. Elle aurait voulue se balader encore une fois dans le parc avec Ivy, son amie si douce et réservée. Elle aurait voulu qu'il surgisse encore une fois à l'improviste et qu'il prenne encore une fois sa main dans la sienne.

Alors qu'elle se disait une dernière fois qu'elle pouvait quitter la forêt et le retrouver elle venait d'arriver dans la clairière. Elle pleurait à présent pour plusieurs raisons, et prit le temps de sécher ses larmes.

La jeune femme leva sa baguette et prononça son incantation. Un grand silence suivit, elle se déplaça et recommença. Elle ignora le temps que son opération lui pris. Mais elle n'abandonnait pas, non pas parce qu'elle était sûre de son incantation, mais parce que tout cela la rapprochait de sa propre fin.

Et cela arriva, sans musique pompeuse comme dans les films, sans flash de lumière éblouissant...la petite pierre triangulaire vint tout simplement se poser dans sa main libre. Le plus grand pouvoir qui pouvait exister sous cette apparence miteuse. Maintenant elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Elle fit tourner la petite pierre trois fois dans sa main.

Ils se tenaient tous les trois devant elle, comme elle l'avait souhaité. Tous un peu plus âgés que ce qu'elle avait put voir dans le journal. James et Sirius jetèrent un regard intrigué à la forêt autour d'eux alors que Remus baissait ses yeux sur elle. Ils étaient plus consistants que des fantômes:

-C'est toi qui à demandé à nous voir? Demanda Remus.

Un léger écho perçait sa voix. Ses deux amis la fixèrent à leur tour, poliment, Sirius arborait même son petit sourire en coin qu'elle avait tant vu. Le coeur de Jill s'emballa:

-Incroyable...murmura-t-elle.

-Depuis Harry personne n'avait utilisé cette pierre, remarqua James.

La Serdaigle hocha frénétiquement la tête et bredouilla:

-Non elle...en effet elle avait été perdue.

Sirius siffla:

-Et tu viens de la retrouver? Impressionnant.

-Inutile qu'on se présente je suppose, si tu nous as appelé , sourit James.

-Par contre toi tu es? Commença Remus.

-Je suis Jill Deyree! En cinquième année à Serdaigle.

Sa voix tremblait d'émotion et elle était heureuse. Elle se retrouvait en face de ceux qu'elle admirait le plus, elle avait rêvé de leur enfance, de leur amitié et ils étaient en face d'elle. Malgré l'étrangeté de la situation elle était à l'aise et confiante:

-Tu es...l'arrière, arrière, arrière et j'en passe, petite fille de l'un d'entre nous? Demanda Sirius.

-Sirius ou l'art de ne pas passer par quatre chemins, grommela James.

Jill éclata de rire, une chose si naturelle qu'elle avait cru perdre à jamais:

-Non mais j'ai trouvé ceci.

Elle sortit le journal de sous son gilet, avant que l'un des trois maraudeurs ne puisse l'interrompre elle résuma:

-Avec une amie nous avons trouvé votre carte de Poudlard, qui montrait l'endroit où le journal était caché. Je l'ai entièrement lu...désolée.

-C'était en partie fait pour cela ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Remus, mais j'avoue que je l'avais complètement oublié.

-Encore plus incroyable, s'étonna Sirius, tu es très impressionnante jeune fille. Tu as donc voulu voir les maraudeurs en chair et en os une fois dans ta vie?

Jill baissa les yeux, oui il y avait cela mais aussi...

-Je voulais vous remercier, souffla-t-elle, ce début d'année à été difficile pour moi. Je ne sais même plus comment j'en suis arrivée là...votre journal m'a sûrement...donné envie de vivre jusqu'à ce soir.

Elle releva les yeux vers eux, ils arboraient un air grave. Elle voulu sourire, mais la tension qui venait de tomber venait de lui faire perdre cette capacité:

-Je n'en peux plus...je vais laisser le journal et la pierre ici et m'en aller. Je voulais juste vous remercier avant...juste ça.

Son coeur n'était plus qu'un trou béant dans son corps. Autour d'elle il n'y avait plus d'obscurité et de forme d'arbres, mais les images de tous ces gens qu'elle aimait et qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus revoir. Elle pleurait de nouveau, sa voix était entrecoupée de hoquets:

-J'en...peux plus. Je...je vous...enviais...tant. Merci...

James s'était rapproché d'elle, elle ne le regardait même plus. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, comme un lourd souffle de vent qui frôlait ses vêtements:

-Le suicide n'est pas une bonne issue mademoiselle Deyree.

-C'EST DOULOUREUX! Vous n'imaginez pas! Hurla-t-elle.

-Ce qui te semble douloureux c'est la perte des gens que tu aimes, dit Remus, j'en suis sûr.

-Laisse tomber ce caillou et tes idées de fin d'accord? Demanda Sirius, si notre journal t'a permis de vivre encore jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse t'empêcher de mourir, et bien j'en suis ravi.

La main de James frôla le poing de Jill où demeurait la pierre de résurrection:

-Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Je te souhaite une très bonne continuation.

Elle lâcha la pierre. Ils disparurent d'un seul coup. Elle était seule et perdue avec ses idées. Torturée entre ses envies, il ne lui restait plus qu'à pleurer tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle ouvrit les yeux vers le ciel, le flot ininterrompu de ses pleurs brouillait le ciel. Elle ne voyait rien, elle entendait cependant parfaitement les bruits de pas qui venait de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Elle s'essuya les yeux tant bien que mal, elle était à genoux sur le sol de la forêt, en piteux état et lui se tenait droit à côté d'elle. Ses cheveux toujours aussi courts et hérissés. Elle ne distinguait pas son expression mais lui semblait avoir deviné ce qu'elle avait voulu faire. Il avait peut être même entendu. Il était sûrement resté à ses côtés. Jill voulu se relever mais ses jambes tremblaient trop, elle retomba mollement sur le sol, lui toujours aussi inaccessible.

Elle leva son bras droit, doigts écartés dans sa direction. Il appuya presque aussitôt sa paume contre la sienne, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent alors qu'il tombait à genoux aussi. Stan la prit dans ses bras. Le visage contre son torse elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Il frotta doucement son dos et chuchota sans cesse à son oreille:

-C'est fini maintenant, je reste avec toi.


	14. EPILOGUE

« Voilà! Moi, Jill Deyree, arrive à la fin de ce journal... en même temps que mes années à Poudlard... »

-Jill! Tu viens ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Keiko qui venait d'ouvrir la chambre du dortoir. Jill jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre :

-Ne m'attends pas ! Mais tu peux dire à Gaby que je la rejoins dès que j'ai fini d'écrire ?

Keiko acquiesça et descendit les escaliers. Avec un petit sourire la Serdaigle retourna à son écriture :

« L'infirmière aura eu raison de me faire écrire un journal intime, c'est relaxant de pouvoir déverser un peu tout ce qui ne va pas... mais j'avais décidé dès son début qu'il prendrait fin au moment où je quitterait l'école.

Ça me rend triste, finalement j'aurais aimé que ces années se poursuivent éternellement, l'encadrement scolaire est si réconfortant...

Enfin! Je vais bien maintenant. Relire ce journal me donnera sûrement des frissons. Je n'oublierais pourtant jamais ma 5ème année. Elle aura débuté sur un secret entre Gaby et moi... la carte et le journal pour finalement se terminer par un secret entre Stan et moi: mon envie de suicide.

Bon l'infirmière est au courant, mais je pense qu'avec elle ceci restera bien gardé. Je l'ai vu tous les soirs pendant très longtemps après ce fameux bal de Noël. Je pense que je n'ai jamais autant pleuré que pendant ces entretiens... elle me manquera elle aussi.

Chaque briques de ce château me manqueront... même si je fais de toute façon tout pour revenir, ce ne sera jamais en tant qu'étudiante.

Voilà, je m'arrête maintenant, il ne me reste qu'une dernière chose à faire... »

Jill referma son journal et se redressa de son matelas. Elle lissa machinalement les draps qu'elle venait de froisser et avec un petit sourire elle saisit son seul sac qui n'était pas chargé dans le train et descendit. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune, elle la quitta à reculons pour retrouver Gaby devant l'entrée.

Son amie arborait son écharpe de Gryffondor, comme Jill portait celle de Serdaigle. Gabrielle avait cet air nostalgique que tous les élèves de septième année avaient revêtu pour l'occasion :

-Elle est dans le hall, dit Gabrielle, dépêchons-nous !

Main dans la main elles traversèrent couloirs et fantômes. Elles passèrent devant de nombreux passages secrets qui resteraient dans leurs mémoires et descendirent chaque escaliers qui leur apportaient un lot de souvenirs.

Le hall commençait à se vider définitivement pour l'année. Gabrielle indiqua à son amie une petite fille de première année un peu plus loin. Jill hocha la tête t s'approcha du petit groupe :

-Désolée, est-ce qu'on pourrait te parler s'il te plait ?

La première année se tourna vers elles et les interrogea du regard, un peu terrifiée :

-C'est personnel, mais rien de grave, la rassura Gabrielle.

Une fois à l'écart Jill ressortie de son sac le vieux journal des maraudeurs qu'elle n'avait plus regardé depuis longtemps :

-Tu es bien Cindy Potter?

-Euh... oui, bredouilla la première année.

-Alors ces deux choses sont pour toi! Affirma Gabrielle en lui tendant la carte du maraudeur et le journal.

La petite prit les deux objets sans rien comprendre. Jill éclata de rire:

-Détends-toi, ils ne te feront rien. On les a trouvés en 5ème année, mais ils doivent appartenir à la descendance des Potter, tu comprendras vite pourquoi. Prends-en soin!

La petite fille hocha la tête avec sérieux, semblant se rendre soudain compte de l'importance des deux objets qu'elle tenait dans ses mains:

-Je vous le promets, merci beaucoup.

Jill et Gabrielle la laissa retrouver ses amies et se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la sortie :

-Prêtes pour la franchir une dernière fois? Demanda Gabrielle.

-J'y reviendrais, affirma Jill, je ferais un stage à l'infirmerie.

-C'est vrai, je t'accompagnerais alors! Juste pour le plaisir d'arpenter ces vieilles pierres encore une fois.

Elles s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement à un pas de la sortie. Cette symétrie les fit d'abord sourire, puis rire aux éclats. Elles se prirent la main pour franchir le pas, le reste se fit naturellement.

FIN


	15. OS Stan Jill

**Je t'attendais**

_Tu es comme une fleur  
Qui a fleuri dans l'ombre.  
Même si tu te trouves dans un endroit où tu n'as pas souhaité être,  
Tes racines t'empêchent de te déplacer._

Exprime les émotions que tu as contenues.

J'accepterai toute ta douleur et ta souffrance,  
Alors, ne pleure pas, s'il te plait.  
Tu dois sourire, fleur solitaire. 

_**(Ichirin no hana (Bleach) traduction de AnimeKaillou)**_

Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient deserts. Il était tard, le couvre feu venait de commencer, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour que des élèves trainent au deuxième étage par une nuit d'hiver plutôt glaciale. Stan était recroquevillé contre le mur, le dos appuyé contre une pierre particulièrement froide. Ses genoux ramenés contre son torse, ses bras entourant ses jambes, dans l'espoir de garder un peu de chaleur. Il fixait depuis quelques minutes, sans la voir, la fenêtre en face de lui.

A côté du jeune homme se trouvait la porte de l'infirmerie. Depuis une semaine, tous les soirs, elle venait là. Il n'entendait rien mais savait à peu prés la conversation qui pouvait s'y tenir. Ce que l'infirmière apprenait, Stan le savait déjà, où l'avait deviné...ou entendu. Cette « conversation » qu'il avait surpris dans la forêt interdite le soir du bal l'avait terrifié. Jill y avait clairement exprimé son souhait de mourir. Et ça, il ne l'aurait pas supporté, pourquoi? Parce qu'il était clair pour lui qu'il aimait Jill.

« Depuis quand » était la question qui l'occupait le plus. La personne qu'il avait coutume d'embêter était Gabrielle, la logique aurait voulu qu'il tombe amoureux de la belle Gryffondor pleine de vie et que Jill, plus reservée, sorte avec Kurt, l'homme parfait, toujours à l'écoute. Malgré tout, en taquinant Gabrielle il avait fini par taquiner Jill. Et le répondant de la jeune femme l'avait surpris...puis amusé. Mais sous ses yeux Jill s'était renfermée, elle s'était éloignée de ses amis, avait le regard dans le vide, ne parlait presque plus...et il en avait souffert.

Il avait alors voulut lui rendre un semblant de sourire, un regard, une parole. Et ses efforts avait semblé payer. Il le savait. C'était son insolence à lui, sa personnalité, ses attentions qui avait fini par la faire revivre. Il s'en été retrouvé juste très heureux...et il tomba tout simplement amoureux d'elle. Apprendre que malgré cela elle voulait mourir l'avait effrayé. Jamais il ne la quitterait, pour que jamais ce qu'elle avait vécu ne se reproduise. Jamais il ne la quitterait.

Des bruits se firent entendre derrière la porte. Il se releva rapidement, les membres engourdis. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, la porte s'ouvrit:

-Bonne nuit madame, à demain

Elle avait la voix enrouée et faible. Il se rapprocha d'elle, elle le regarda en silence, ses yeux étaient rouges et humides, sa peau pâle et il restait des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Encore une soirée difficile. Il lui tendit un mouchoir. Jill lui adressa un sourire:

-Merci

-Je te raccompagne

Elle hocha la tête et ils se mirent en route, ni trop prés, ni trop loin. Le jeune homme savait que ses sentiments étaient parfaitement connus de la serdaigle. Il était même certain qu'ils étaient partagés. Durant la semaine ils avaient chacun eut pour l'autre des gestes explicites, mais jamais de baisers, de mots doux ou de déclarations. Elle n'était pas prête, il le savait. Peu importe combien de temps cela prendrait, il attendrait:

-L'infirmière m'a conseillé de reparler avec Gabrielle, souffla la jeune femme, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne m'en voulait sûrement pas

Stan lui donna une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne, encore cette angoisse:

-Je te l'ai déjà garantie ça! Tu ne me crois pas?

-Si, enfin...

-Elle ne te pose aucune question par amitié, je te le promet, tu n'as même pas besoin de lui fournir une quelconque explication

Jill hocha la tête. Elle avait l'air un peu mieux, Stan ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement, ni de la regarder. Elle leva soudain les yeux vers lui:

-Stan, tu n'as pas eu froid? Le temps est glacial

-Non, j'ai...eu une sacré activité...en quelque sorte

Elle leva un soucil interrogateur:

-Et quoi donc?

Elle avait l'air impatiente de connaître la réponse. Elle lui portait une attention pleine et entière et il aimait ça. Jusqu'à la fin il voulait qu'elle ne regarde que lui. Il mis sa main dans la sienne avec douceur et répondit:

-Je t'attendais


	16. OS Gaby Jared

Te revoir

_Je ne peux pas me réincarner,  
Mais je peux continuer et changer.  
Restons ensemble à jamais._

Ne souris qu'à moi, et caresse-moi avec tes doigts.  
Ce simple désir est toujours présent. 

_(For fruits basket (traduction: Animekaillou))_

A fixer la porte d'appartement, des voisins allaient finir par appeler la police. Mais cela faisait un mois...non presque un mois et demi qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il en était certain elle était derrière cette porte...avec sa valise et ses affaires. Jared n'en pouvait plus. Au début c'était les disputes qu'il disait ne plus pouvoir supporter, s'entendre critiquer sur les heures où il rentrait, questionné sur ses fréquentations, les repproches sur sa façon de ranger...il avait tout naturellement explosé. Et Gaby y avait répondu. Aucun des deux n'avait abandonné sa fierté au profit d'une réconciliation.

Ils avaient pourtant pris à deux la décision de vivre ensemble alors qu'ils entamaient mutuellement leur deuxième année d'étude dans le même campus. Et leur couple n'avait finalement pas tenu...Au début de la séparation Jared avait été presque soulagé. Sans disputes, il retrouvait un certain calme et un silence dans son appartement qui le rassurait. Au début il avait même était tenté de voir ailleurs, mais par respect pour Gabrielle qu'il venait de quitter, il s'était abstenu.

A présent il savait. Il savait pourquoi voir d'autres femmes lui était impossible, il savait pourquoi il perdait son sang froid facilement. Il était juste triste. Gaby lui manquait, sa présence, sa voix, sa peau, son odeur...Plus le temps passait, plus il pensait devenir fou. Et puis tout devint évident. Il aimait encore Gaby, il l'aimait passionément même, et son absence le détruisait à petit feu.

Elle était chez Jill et Stan, c'était certain. Le couple avait aussi emménagé, un peu plus récemment, ensemble. Jared leva le poing et s'appréta à frapper. Il avait longuement hésité, devant cette porte il n'osait pas plus faire le premier pas...mais...l'absence, la douleur de son absence était devenu trop forte. Il frappa. Trois petit coup sec qui furent suivit d'un long silence. Ils étaient absent? Tant pis, il resterait là jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent!

Jared se recula un peu, bien décidé à s'asseoir par terre, quand des pas lourds se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle finit par s'ouvrir sur la personne que Jared aurait espéré ne pas voir:

-Salut Langley, murmura t il d'un air morne

L'interessé était habillé d'un caleçon et d'un large tee shirt, il le regarda un instant sans comprendre avant de s'exclamer:

-Jared? La vache mais tu sait l'heure qu'il est?

-Honnêtement je m'en fout, Gaby est là non? Je dois lui parler!

Stan resta interdit quelques secondes avant de répondre fermement:

-Non, pas maintenant

-Et pourquoi je te prit? S'énerva Jared

-Parce qu'il est 5h30, que j'ai trop pitié d'elle pour la réveiller et que je pense que ça ne la rendra pas très ouverte à une conversation quelconque...

Jamais, non jamais Jared ne serait ami avec un type pareil. De dépit il se laissa tomber sur le sol, il jeta finalement un coup d'oeil à sa montre, l'ancien serpentard avait malheureusement raison, il était même précisement 5h32...

Le jeune homme était un peu perdu il fallait bien l'admettre. Assis dans un couloir, devant l'appartement où dormait encore celle qu'il aimerait reprendre dans ses bras. Il n'habitait pas si loin que ça...il pouvait parfaitement rentrer et revenir à une heure plus décente. Seulement il avait peur qu'elle sorte, peur qu'elle aprenne qu'il était là et qu'elle parte en ville pour ne pas le voir....peur de la perdre. Alors il ne bougerait pas, il attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse lui parler:

-Euh...Jared tu comptes pioncer dans le couloir?

Jared leva les yeux, Stan était toujours là, toujours pas très réveillé:

-Je compte pas dormir

-Moi non plus, entre

Jared soupira:

-Tu bailles depuis tout à l'heure, ça trahit une envie de sommeil, rétorqua t il

Stan grogna, attrapa le poignet de Jared et le souleva sans que ce dernier ne put réagir. Un quart de seconde plus tard Jared était dans le petit appartement, entre un canapé et une table en bois:

-Fait pas trop de bruit, elles sont dans la chambre, chuchota Stan

Résigné Jared prit place autour de la table alors que l'ancien serpentart préparait deux tasses de café fumantes. En se contorsionant un peu Jared put apercevoir un duvet trainant sur le canapé:

-C'est toi qui dort dans le salon? Souffla Jared en riant à moitié

A travers ses cheveux emmelés Stan lui lança un regard noir pour le faire taire:

-Jill m'a viré en disant que «une femme ne peux pas se remettre d'un chagrin d'amour en dormant sur le canapé ». Trouve les mots justes et ramène Gaby chez toi pour que je puisse récupérer ma copine et mon matela ,s'te plait

-Les mots justes...répéta Jared pour lui même

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Stan se releva pour se servir un autre café et resta debout contre la gazinière. Jared l'observa à la dérobé, puis l'appartement. Sur la bibliothèque se mélait bon nombre de livres, dont certain n'étaient sûrement lu que par Jill. Au mur il y avait quelques photos sous cadre, des photos du couple:

-Stan...ça se passe bien avec Jill?

Stan ouvrit la bouche mais la referma sans rien dire. L'ancien gryffondor était sûr qu'il avait retenu un de ses sarcasmes dont il avait le secret. Il répondit simplement:

-Ouai tout va bien, pourquoi cette question?

-Parce que moi, en m'installant avec Gaby, tout à dérapé...finalement je veux lui parler mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je veux l'embrasser mais ce n'est peut être plus réciproque...

-En tout cas, dit Stan, j'ai l'impression que tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup. Tu débarques à une heure pas possible et tu sais même pas ce que tu va lui dire. En fait vous êtes juste trop têtu l'un et l'autre, trop fier.

-On se remettra peut être pas ensemble, mais je veux la voir

Stan alla se rassoir en face de lui, l'air grave:

-Est ce que t'as couché avec une autre pendant que vous étiez séparé?

-N...non, souffla Jared les joues rouges

-Flirté? Embrassé?

-Non, affirma t il

Son vis-à-vis eut un sourire:

-Bon alors ça devrait aller, Gaby, elle peut pas t'oublier non plus je crois

Le réveil retentit dans la chambre. Stan se releva pour reprendre sa place debout. Jared jeta un regard vers l'horloge : 9h00. Quand il pensait à elle, toute notion du temps disparaissait.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur elle. Ses long cheveux noirs attachés en tresse, ses yeux encore brillants de fatigue, sa chemise de nuit noire...il connaissait cela par coeur. Il se leva instinctivement, fit le tour de la table la marche moins assurée:

-Gaby...je...

Mais en fait il n'y avait rien à dire. Des excuses? Ils savaient pertinemment que tout les deux étaient fautifs. Gabrielle passa machianlement ses doigts dans ses cheveux:

-Je suis contente de te voir, souffla t elle

Elle baissa le visage. Jared connaissait pas coeur toutes ses habitudes, aussi son index était déjà posé sur sa joue quand la première larme coula:

-On à été vraiment bête je crois, dit il en souriant

Gabrielle eut un petit rire. Elle entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Jared et appuya son front contre son torse:

-La prochaine fois que j'agit de manière aussi irréfléchit, dit elle, rattrape moi et n'hésite pas à me gifler pour que je reprenne mes esprits

Il posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne:

-C'est valable pour toi aussi

Il la serra contre lui. Merlin qu'est ce qu'elle avait pu lui manquer!


End file.
